


Have my baby. Be my baby

by butcher_blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy, Scenting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues/pseuds/butcher_blues
Summary: "So I want to discuss a set of rules to follow during our upcoming mating." Victor says casually with a neutral face, struggling to prevent himself from blushing."Oh..you mean when we make love?" Yuuri inquires cheerfully, emphasizing on love. And this time Victor can't stop his blush."Make love? We are not going to make love, we are going to make a baby!""But babies come from love!" Yuuri pouts cutely. God, how is he even an alpha?Then he smirks and cocks his head to the side. "You don't believe in love, do you Victor?""I don't think love is for me." Victor shrugs as if he doesn't care.And Yuuri sighs as he dreamily looks ahead of him. "I don't  know but love can be really unexpected."Then he looks at Victor with sparkling eyes, making Victor look away, cursing himself for his fluttering heart. The handsome bastard!******Victor hates all alphas, but needs one to make a baby. Yuuri loves one omega, and he'll give him everything just to make him his baby.Will Victor fall for Yuuri after spending one heat with him and realizing he's unlike any alpha he has met?Of course he will!





	1. Chapter 1

It's not a news flash that Victor hates alphas. He hates them with a passion from the depth of his heart. Humanity is fucked thanks to them and he often wonders what life would be like if that cursed gender didn't exist. It would probably be a heaven, he can't wait until he dies and goes to heaven because he's sure it's an alpha free zone. 

He hates their unjustifiable arrogance, how they are too proud of their barbarism and incivility. It goes beyond his mind how they find themselves superior to the other genders just because of their physical abilities and biology which only serve their primal needs to mate. Mate and breed and mate and breed, an endless animalistic cycle to spread their hideous seeds as if they are so precious to preserve. 

In a developed society, the value of an individual should be measured by their productivity and intellectually and hard work. Instead, many people still appreciate a person based on their gender, they still think the alphas are supetior for no reason, they still degrade the omegas and treat them as vulnerable horny cum buckets to the alphas, their worthless spineless obedient harem. 

But Victor's hatred doesn't stem from mere jealousy or an inferiority complex, it's very justifiable and reasonable. Victor hates alphas that much simply because he has never met a decent alpha in his whole life. Okay, this may be an exaggeration, Victor is against comprehensive generalization, but it's like ninety nine percent of the alphas he has met are assholes. 

Starting from his alpha parent who impregnated his mother by force and abused and mistreated them both until they ran away from him, to the countless alphas who have chased and stalked and attempted to assault him since he first presented as an omega until this day. So how is he supposed to accept or even tolerate them when his personal experiences with them were nothing but painful?

However, this hard life he has lived couldn't break him. In fact it influenced him positively and helped his personal growth. It motivated him to be stronger and unbreakable, to achieve more and to be better than any alpha. Victor took self defense classes to protect himself, he became very respected and feared by the surrounding alphas. He could defend himself and his fellow vulnerable omegas. 

He has also contributed to the benefit of his community omegas, working as an omega rights activist, advocating for gender equality and raising awareness against the discrimination and abuse the omegas are facing in his city. He has saved many omegas and managed to empower them and rehabilitate them after brutal assaults and cruel experiences. So in a short time Victor Nikiforov has become an influential figure and a role model in his city community. 

And now near thirty after a productive youth, Victor is leading a quiet peaceful life on his own. He works as a kindergarten teacher, it's been his life career because this is the least profession he has to deal with alphas at. Also he adores children! The purest creatures to him, noisy cheeky little devils. 

Okay, maybe working with them isn't the easiest thing in the world, but at least they still haven't presented yet. No alphas, no omega, just neutral peaceful coexistence. Okay maybe it isn't that peaceful, those little devils! But at least there are only innocent childhood wars. Also they are the perfect fertile soil to cultivate the morals of gender equality and mutual respect and consent and self control. So he is still influential even in his job. He's very loved among his students, well respected by their parents, he's generally successful in his life. 

There's only one thing that Victor wants, no, he needs; Victor needs a baby. He wants to be a father!

His love for children is deeper than anyone could imagine, his parenthood instincts are the strongest. It comes from many things. Victor wants to have a child and give that child the safe environment and love he couldn't have during his childhood. He is terribly lonely and his life is devoid of love and compassion. He also wants to recreate a better version of his life with his mother. Victor and his mother escaped his abusive father and lived peacefully on their own and they were happy together. 

But it was hard at first, his mother suffered a lot to support them and provide him with the care he needed. She wasn't mentally well, she was broken, but she protected and loved him with her entire heart. He grew up healthy thanks to her, and she's always been the most precious human to his heart. Thankfully he matured fast and helped her since his childhood. They were also lucky they had kind neighbors who were there for them. They're still Victor's neighbors and they still treat him as a son, the only family left for him. 

When she died, a part of Victor died with her. No words could describe his grief and sadness. The only thing that could heal his heart from the horrible loss is having a child of his own. Someone who could give him the unconditional love and receive it back, someone who fills his life with happiness and laughter. So, Victor needs a child, and the clock is ticking. He is only getting older, and with each passing year his chances decrease. He's not going to stay fertile forever.

The problem here is he needs only a child, not a mate. Victor doesn't need a lover, he has realized that long time ago. After a series of failed relationships with many betas and other omegas, he decided nothing good comes out of a relationship. His partners were always selfish, and he never felt attached to any of them. Most of them only lusted after him, even other omegas were enchanted by him. They wanted to bond him just because they were fascinated by him. It's always the sex and mating, that's all they want from him.

So, Victor needs a child and doesn't want a partner. But obviously you can't have a child without mating. Biology sucks, right? 

He considered adopting before, and he was willing to raise one of the poor parentless babies. However, the adoption system only allows adoption to bonded mates, because children deserve to have "two parents". Which Victor finds completely ridiculous, cause he lived fine with his mother only. He doesn't even think alphas can raise children.

Victor thought about another solution, hiring a mate. Or in other words mating once with someone who could give up the child to him, even if they get paid in return. He was willing to pay. And he tried it, with multiple betas. But it never worked. Apparently, getting pregnant from betas was hard, almost impossible for him, although it worked with other. But of course he's that unlucky. So betas are excluded .

l

And that left to him only one option. Which was a big fat capital NO. Victor wasnot going to mate with an alpha to get pregnant. They would have to kill him before it happens. The few suggestions he got were met with a wrathful reaction from him. So almost everyone stopped suggesting an alpha.. almost. Because his neighbors Yakov and Lilia are still persistent on that suggestion. 

They even tried to arrange him with some alphas who were willing to spend just one heat with him and give up the baby, and surely they could find an abundance of them. Actually, Lilia and Yakov are against his whole desire of becoming a single parent without a mate, they are just too traditional. And they are the only ones who can somehow tame Victor, cause they are very dear to his heart and he respects them a lot. But they never actually managed to tame him for this one. 

But maybe, maybe..

What should he do? Right now, he's starting to think about this possibility before shaking it off in rage. It's the only way, and gradually it appears as a small compromise in return to his life dream. But how? How can Victor trust an alpha? How can he even stand their scent or the mere touch of one of them? Maybe his body will betray him and give up to the biology forcing him to crave an alpha. But his begrudging mind will never let him accept it. 

Maybe Victor will give up and accept an alpha. But how can he trust an alpha?

***********

"Come on guys! Who's going to show me their pretty picture before we go home?" Victor exclaims enthusiastically at the class students who are scattered all over the floor. They are drawing and coloring happily, and Victor is watching and helping them in bliss. 

"Me!" Multiple kids answer him back, excited to finish their pictures and show him their masterpieces. 

Victor gets on his knees to watch their works closely, encouraging and praising them. 

"What a pretty picture Adam! Should we color these trees in different shades of green to make them look more variable?" 

"Evangeline! This is so gorgeous! You are going to be a great artist when you grow up!"

"No Giovanni! Don't spell the paint all over the paper like that! You are going to ruin it. Here, let me show you how to use the brush."

And it goes on for every student. But Victor is very exhausted, and he can't wait for the day to be over to have a long weekend doing absolutely nothing but relaxing and lazying around. 

Victor's eyes catch the picture of one of the girls and he chuckles lightly. He crawls on his knees to her, and peeks his head at the picture. He stares for a while at the messy doodle representing him. "Vivian, who is the handsome gentleman you are coloring?"

Vivian looks up to him with a tomato red face. This is the only type of crushes Victor accepts now his students cutely crushing on him. She smiles shyly and holds her sketch to her chest, hugging it with care. "It's you Mr Victor. I tried to paint you."

Victor covers his mouth with both hands in pretended shock. Then he places a hand over his heart in appreciation. "Wow Vivian! It's amazing. Do I really look that handsome? Can you show it closely to me?"

She nods happily and spreads the sketch sheet in front of him, showing it to him in excitement.

"Beautiful! You make me look so good. Can you tell me how you made it Vivian?"

"Of course, look Mr Victor. I used grey pencils to color your pretty silver hair, and I added this glitter to make it shine. And these are your eyes, I made it with sky blue. But your eye colors are much cooler."

"Genius Vivian! Oh wait, did you make my mouth like a heart?" He chuckles as he asks her. And she smiles sweetly. 

"Yes, because when you smile, your mouth looks like a heart!" 

"Oh." Victor touches his mouth in surprise. He never noticed that detail about him.

"Mr Victor, will you accept my picture as s gift?"

"Wow, amazing! Of course Vivian I would be happy to. Thank you so much."

After few more minutes, parents start to come and take their children home. And only few students are left. Victor says goodbye to each leaving student, and receives a warm praise from every parent. He spends the rest of the time drawing and coloring with the remaining kids. His eyes catch one of the Nishigori triplets. And he noticed how her drawing is too good to be made by just a five year old. 

"Lutz, your painting is really great! Who taught you to draw and color like this?" Victor pulls out his phone to take photos of the picture. 

"It's an artist uncle! He is so good!" The cheeky girl answers proudly, still focusing on her work. But Victor feels a sting in his throat when he remembers which uncle she's talking about. 

"Hello girls! I came to take you!" 

Victor's eyes widen when he hears the familiar energetic voice coming from behind him. And Victor thinks what kind of cursed sorcery is this? How can he think of someone then immediately find that person at the same place?!

"Uncle Yuuri!" The three girls exclaim in enthusiasm, and Victor reluctantly turns his head. God why him today?

Victor gets up on his feet, he gulps before pulling the coldest face he could to the annoyingly smiling face in front of him. So annoying, so handsome.. 

"Hello Mr Victor! What an amazing surprise to see you today, I'm really so lucky today! Totally unexpected!" Yuuri babbles cheerfully, and it gets on Victor's nerves 

"What surprise? I've been teaching this class since the beginning of the year." Victor replies sarcastically, hoping to embarrass the foolish guy in front of him. But Yuuri doesn't look bothered.

"This day got much better, actually it's the best since last Monday which was the last day I came to take the girls home and obviously there's something common between these two days. Can you guess what it is?" He continues to babble and Victor is ready to scream.

"I don't know, both days suck to me." Victor answers even more coldly. But Yuuri is still maintaining that cheerful expression that drives Victor insane.

One of the girls runs to Yuuri and drags him by the hand. "Uncle Yuuri come and see what I made!" 

"Oh you are having an art class? That's cute. Oh look at all your works, they are so good. This remind me of my first picture, I made it when I was four years old. Can you believe my mom is still hanging it on the wall? Wow it's almost twenty years old now! God I feel so old!"

"Mr Yuuri Please!" Victor impatiently interrupts him before he goes on. He knows if he lets him, he won't stop talking and talking until Victor's head explodes. "If you are ready to take the triplets home please do. I'm busy."

"Oh I'm sorry, just got caught in the memories. It's just great to see the kids making art, you are a great teacher to teach them about the importance of art. Art activities really help in children development and help then grow healthy and find a way to express.."

"Mr Yuuri, I'm well aware of the benefits of art for children. Thank you for your precious advice."

"If you want I can help and come to give the children an advanced art class. I can volunteer to teach it to them, should I talk to the school principle? Is she still present in her office? I probably should check her." He suggests excitingly, and Victor can see the beginning of a nightmar.

"Mr Yuuri! They are five years old, they don't need advanced art classes. And thanks for your suggestion, looks like you have much free time. Are you really that jobless?" Victor crosses his arms, trying to sound harsh enough to put Yuuri to shame. But damn that man is undefeated. 

"No no! I do work. But I work on my own, I've told you before I'm an artist.. and also an author. I don't think I ever told you more about my work. Actually I'm a comic book artist. Not to be vain I'm one of the best comic book artists out there, you know! Maybe I should show you some of my works.." 

Victor lets him keep talking and gets down in the floor, occupying himself with picking up the sketches and art supplies scattered on the floor after many students left. He hopes it will give an idea to Yuuri how busy he is.

"Okay that's good." He replies in nonchalance. However, Yuuri gets on his knees in front of him, helping him to gather the supplies which makes Victor huff in annoyance. 

"I hope you enjoy them. I write mostly in fantasy and romance. I have that space romance series and it's pretty popular, I think you will like it the most. It's my biggest hit. I think I popularized that genre recently. Because I'm really into space and astronomy, and romance is the best thing I can write and draw. "

"I hate romance."

"But I'm sure you will like this one, it's not just romance. It's fantasy, adventure, science fiction, action, even comedy. God I make my character hilarious that they cackle me up while writing them. Weird right? I don't even know how I come up with half of the joke. But there's really a variety of genres in this series and I think you find something for your liking." 

God, does ever shut up?! 

"Mr Yuuri I hate fiction in general. I only read history and politics and humanities." Victor shrugs him off as he moves away, pretending to be organizing the class room.

"That's very interesting! You know there's that book I've recently read about gender equality, I know about your efforts an that field. It's called.."

"Lutz, Loop, Axel please get your stuff ready. Your uncle Yuuri will take you now." Victor resorts to that last hope as he cuts him off, asking the girls to leave with him.

"Yes Mr Victor." They they get their backpacks and prepare to leave. 

"No need to rush girls, Mr Victor and I are having a conversation." Yuuri tells them sweetly, hoping to extend the time with him, while Victor himself works his best to keep his self control.

"So, Mr Victor I have a question for you. Would you like to go out with me on Saturday night?" Yuuri asks with a meaningful tone, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. It's the hundredth time he asks and Victor's answer is always the same. 

"No." He replies sternly, and maybe he feels a little bad when he sees the disappointment on Yuuri's face. But that bastard is soon to regain his gleeful expression and shrugs. 

"No luck today then. Maybe next time."

"Mr Yuuri, you've asked me multiple times and I always reject. I don't expect to change my mind, so why can't you just accept the rejection and respect my will? Is it too much to leave me alone when I clearly state that I have no interest in you? Or do you always expect every omega to submit to your own desires and wishes because you're just another alpha supremacist and we are weak helpless creatures?" 

Victor fires up at Yuuri's face, and it freaks Yuuri out when he steps forward with each word, making Yuuri retreat back in panic until his back hits the wall.

Yuuri holds his hands up and laughs awkwardly. "Whoa whoa calm down Mr Victor, I don't mean to upset or disrespect you at all. You have all my respect and appreciation and I would never ever force you or expect you to accept my date. I'm really really sorry if you thought that I'm harassing you Mr Victor. And I do take the rejection. I just keep asking in case you change your mind. They're many chances that you'll change your mind someday, I'm just hopeful. I'm used to not give up easily. It has nothing at all with me being an alpha or you being an omega. Shame on me if I ever do such a thing!"

"Just stop asking me out!"

"Alright alright. I won't, I promise. I'm really sorry for bothering you. Girls, let's go."

Victor has completely forgotten they're still at the class, and there're few children around. And maybe Victor was too harsh on Yuuri, which may be offensive in front of children. He regrets snapping at Yuuri like this, especially when he sees the embarrassed look finally on his face. Maybe he should apologize. But no! His pride will never allow him to apologize to an alpha!

"Mr Victor will you come to our birthday party on Sunday?" Loop asks hopefully, and Victor welcomes the distraction from Yuuri's sulky pout.

"Of course cutie I'm coming to your birthday party. I would never miss it. Looking forward to it."

The girls cheer in happiness and tell him goodbye while they hold Yuuri's hands. Victor greets them back and they leave. 

Few moments later, Sara enters the class with a curious look on her face. She walks straight to Victor who is still face palming to himself. 

"Who made that beautiful soul too sad? Is it you, monster?" 

"Shut up Sara and get back to your class."

"My students left and I'm going home, came here to say bye but found you breaking hearts instead."

Victor sighs but before he could reply, a boy comes with his sketch to show it to him. Victor praises him and gives him a star then the boy leaves. 

"He's so annoying, he never stops asking me out."

"God I wish he was asking me out. You're a moron Victor. Why reject him? If he just coughed at my direction I would crawl to him." 

"Don't you have any dignity? Willing to throw yourself at any alpha like this!"

"But he isn't any alpha Victor. He happens to be the cutest alpha I've ever seen, and also the nicest!"

""That's one of the main reasons I hate him. He defies everything about alphas, and he's too nice that he makes me feel guilty when I reject him. Why is he so annoying but can't be an asshole like the rest of the alphas?"

"Shh, watch your language. There're still kids around." 

Victor momentarily freaks out, and he throws a look at the few kids occupied in coloring. He's relieved that they probably don't hear his conversion with Sara. 

"Why do you hate him do much?" 

"Because! First of all, he's an alpha always trying to court me. Secondly, he is so annoying. Too gabby and talkative, he never stops talking about everything and anything. God he doesn't get tired! Thirdly, he seems jobless and he often comes to take the Nishigori triplet just to see me. Isn't that stalking? Do you need more reasons?"

"Seems whacky reasons to me. I don't understand what more you want. At least he's not rude or aggressive like the rest of the alphas. He doesn't even look like an alpha. And he's so nice that it would make any omega weak."

Maybe that's the main reason. Victor doesn't want to admit it to himself, but Yuuri makes him weak. And Victor hates it, he hates being weak especially to an alpha. The problem too is that Yuuri barely looks like the stereotypical alpha, from his small built and soft look to his too friendly personality. If it weren't for his mind blowing scent, Victor wouldn't have ever figured out his real gender. Especially that Yuuri doesn't boast about it like the rest of the assholes.

It started one day few months ago when Yuuri came for the first time to take the triplets home in place of their busy parents. He was too nice and chatty and scentless and Victor liked talking to him. And it happened then many times, him coming to take the girls and chatting long with Victor. it was clear he had an eye for Victor, which Victor didn't mind at first. Until one day, Yuuri accidently released his dazzling alpha pheromones and Victor had never felt that offended. 

And since then Victor automatically hated him, but being from the mere minority of the decent alphas, it made it hard for Victor to completely hate him. If he just weren't too cute and handsome and nice and interesting! Victor would have hated him with a clear conscience.

 

************

When Victor enters the lobby of his apartment building, he's hit by a dazzling wave of alpha pheromones that turns his stomach. It's impossible that it belongs to one alpha, it's arousal pheromones which makes Victor super alarm. He blocks his his nose to prevent the scent from hurting his nostrils as he searches for the source. Because if it's really more than alpha, this means a tragedy. Maybe a group of alphas are assaulting an omega. But he doesn't catch an omega scent, that's a good sign. 

He notices a movement at the hidden corner of the lobby, accompanied by scandalous moans. And he carefully approaches. The scent will suffocate him. 

"Yuri Plisetsky how dare you?!" Victor shouts on seeing the obscenity of the scene. 

The two hooking up teenagers separate at once hearing Victor's earth shattering shout. And Victor can't believe their indecency like that. To make out in the public like this while releasing their sexual pheromones so openly with no shame, as expected from an..no two alphas! As if being an alpha wasn't enough to disgust Victor, but it seems like Yuri chose an alpha boyfriend too just to upset Victor even more. 

Yuri throws Victor balls of fire from his eyes as he adjusts his clothes, while Otabek's expression on the opposite is guilty and ashamed. Victor has always, at least, respected and tolerated Otabek. He seems to be from the decent minority. And he can't understand why someone like him could be with someone so different from him like Yuri, who represents the typical alpha. So obnoxious and cocky and bratty. The only thing that makes Victor stand Yuri is that he's Lilia and Yakov's grandson, so he's a family.

"Now, now.. Do you want me to tell your grandparents that I found you in such inappropriate situation? I can't imagine their anger you immoral brat." Victor frowns in attempt to intimidate Yuri.

"Are you threatening me? Fine! Tell them." Yuri spits as he crosses his arms in a bratty manner. 

"Mr Victor, we are awfully sorry. I promise we won't do it again." Otabek, the only respectable folk in this mess of a gender.

But Victor needs to scold them more. "You have to learn to control yourselves. The thing that distincts humans from animals is self control. You can't be slaves to your own lusts and desires if you want to be decent human beings. Even if you hide and can't be seen. Your scents pollute the air like a biological weapon and it causes great discomfort to the others. Disgusting!"

"Oh for heaven's sake drama queen!" Yuri whines as he rolls his eyes. And it makes Victor pinch his ear, causing Yuri to moan in pain. He pinches with his other hand Otabek's ear to discipline him too. They squirm away from his hold but Victor's stronger. 

"And you both are too young for such activities. You need to finish growing up first before you..mate!" 

"Ahh..it's not our fault we have a sex life unlike some thirty year olds." Yuri teases as he tries to break free from Victor's painful pinch.

Victor grits his teeth in anger. "You know what do I hate more than an alpha? Two alphas! Especially two horny alphas."

"Watch your words, you're being phobic. And that's considered a discrimination Mr activist." Yuri teases further and earns a harder pinch.

"You have no morals and I'm telling Yakov! Sweet punishment. You Otabek, go home now before I call your mother!"

At once Otabek is running away, shouting he will call Yuri later. And Victor drags Yuri up the stairs while the teenager struggles from his grip. 

They arrive at the apartment, finding Lilia and Mila watching the TV.

"I caught this young man shamelessly making out with his boyfriend at the lobby, releasing their horny scents like a war gas." 

"Snitch bitch!" Yuri mumbles. 

"Oh Yuri, you bad boy." Lilia says calmly, never lifting her eyes off the TV. And Victor feels it's a sarcasm.

Mila jumps in her seat excitingly. "That's hot!"

"I know, right?" Yuri answers proudly while Victor boils in rage.

He moves to stand in front of Lilia, blocking the TV from her view. Crossing his arms, he managed to catch her attention. She looks at him with her poker face, sipping tea elegantly from her cup. 

"So you are not going to do something about it?"

"Alright, I'll spank him for being naughty, now move away."

"Lilia, are you serious? I just caught your seventeen year old grandson engaged in a sexual situation, and you are going to let it go?"

"Victor. He's just a teenager, I can't restrain his libido. Let him have some fun. Now move away I want to see the winner." 

"I can't believe this! Am I going to raise that kid for you?" Victor asks in frustration as he collapses on the couch next to Mila. Yuri sticks his tongue out in victory to tease him.

"Excuse me now to go have some online sex with my hot boyfriend." Yuri chuckles as he enters his bed room. And Victor shouts loudly, "Whore!"

"Maybe you should do like him." Mila suggests casually. And it costs her a painful elbow from Victor. 

"Shut up! Lilia you have teach him a lesson to control himself. This is how all sexual crimes start from alphas. They never learn to control their drive and they're privileged from their childhood, and nothing stops them to teach them the right from wrong."

"Calm down Victor," Lilia replies. "Yuri would never do something like that, plus he's into alphas and Otabek is his first boyfriend. I trust him, and Otabek is mature and can be trusted. I don't worry about a seventeen year old having a sexual life, however, I worry about a thirty year old having non."

Mila explodes in laughter and Victor hides his face with his hands in frustration. "Not you too Lilia!"

There's loud groan heard coming from the kitchen, followed by a very frowny Yakov.

"I can't fix the sink, we need a plumber." He announces his defeat as he wipes his hands in a towl. 

"Oh for heaven's sake, if an alpha can't fix a sink then what's the use of him?" Lilia mocks with a straight face, making Yakov go red. On the other hand, Mila is very amused.

"Yakov, I caught Yuri in a very scandalous situation, in public!"

"When will you though?" 

Victor's eyes widen in horror. Lilia and Mila's laughter ring in the air. He is living a nightmare. He's used to being teased, but not by all of them at once. What's next? His best friend Chris calling him to join them too?

"I feel so attacked! You're Al conspiring against me."

"I will keep attacking you until you get a mate and a child." Lilia repeats her never ending record. She's clear in this, she won't settle unless he finds a mate. 

"I'm searching Lilia, I'm still searching for a trusted alpha to..you know.."

"And what about all those ones I found for you? Every one of them was good and would have given you everything."

"Ew no! Non of them were worthy! All of them were trash."

"What about Henry you met last week huh?"

"A cocky arrogant trash. He was being an asshole to the waiter!"

"And Shaun the high school teacher?!"

"I slept through the entire date. Bring as hell, besides we had no chemistry at all. How am I going to mate with someone I'm not attracted to?!"

"Really? Doctor Patrick Stanley? Can you call that man trash? Extremely handsome and sexy and interesting!"

"He was a creepy pervert! He kept touching my hair and asking if it was real, and he came after me in the omegas bathroom asking me if my pubic hair was silver too!"

Yakov and Lilia clear their throats, they can't blame him on that. But Mila has other idea. "Is it silver too though?" Victor gives her a dirty look.

"All alphas are weird and trashy!"

"If you wait for an alpha who isn't a trash you will have to wait forever. Besides you will only spend like a week with him." Mila says. 

"My child's father can't be a trash. I'm not talking about few days spent during a heat. I'm talking about a whole human being inheriting from both their parents. My child won't carry trashy genes! Natural selection, hello!"

"Bullshit! I'm still against your awful plan. You can't deprive your child from the other parent, and you can't take care if a child on your own." Lilia says the same words over and over, and the results are always the same. She won't change her mind, neither will Victor.

Yakov intervenes to stop an upcoming bloodbath, "Lilia, that's Victor's choice. It's his life and we will support you no matter what. Even if he has some kind of anti-society progressive beliefs. Although I'm sure an alpha will be of a good use for many things in your life." 

"I agree, many things but fixing sinks." 

"I'll call the plumber next Monday Lilia. Please get off my head!"

Victor chuckles as they start argue, and he gets up to leave. "I'm going to my apartment. I need to rest. See you later."

When Victor enters his apartment, Makkachin welded him warmly. And if it weren't for Makkachin's comforting noises, Victor would have died by the depressive loneliness of his place. And he wonders, how alive this place will seem when a child's giggle echos all over it. 

Then suddenly, he sees a pair of warm cinnamon eyes and a pure smile, a whole beautiful face, fluffy black hair and he hears about extremely tender voice annoyingly babbling non stop. No no, his mind can't betray him like this. 

No no he's not thinking about him. No his heart isn't beating so hard. No he doesn't regret telling him to stop asking him out. No he doesn't take one of his comic books to bed, he doesn't have the complete collection of his silly comic books. No he isn't sliding his hands inside his pants in his bed to the thoughts of him.

He doesn't imagine his own children looking like him.

Yuuri, the handsome bastard!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a small filler but I hope you like it   
> The fun will start next chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me if there's any weird mistakes which are probably a lot, I couldn't catch them all!

Victor attends the Nishigori triplets birthday party at their house since he has nothing better to do on Sunday. Maybe he didn't say it out loud, but he agrees with Yuri who he called him pathetic. Apparently Victor has enough free time to attend his students birthdays. But it's fine. Usually he highly enjoys these events, being surrounded by children, playing and laughing with energy. It's his perfect atmosphere.

And it might sound pathetic as Yuri mentioned that Victor spends his time as an adult in children parties instead of rave parties, but Victor never got the chance to live like a normal child when he was young. So maybe he's making it up right now.

For the birthday presents, Victor knows how the triplet love figure skating so he bought them some great pinkish ice skates. Which they are highly fond of after they received them. Their mother, Yuuko, thanks him a lot and keeps flattering him. And somehow many of the parents stand around their children's favorite teacher, praising him and discussing different stuff with him about their children. 

And after Victor is set free from the parents, it's the children's turn to kidnap him for their own joy. And minutes later, no one knows who enjoys the games more, the kids or Victor who is playing with much enthusiasm. He is blindfolded to play blindman's bluff, and he laughs hysterically at he spins around helplessly, reaching his hands to catch one of the knee hight little devils. 

Being this short makes it easy for them to mislead him and run from his reaching grip, and makes it so hard for him to catch one of them. They keep teasing and tickling him with much laughter, and maybe Victor is enjoying this a little too much. Then as he turns around he hits a body on his way and he's fast to tighten his grasp of that body.

"I caught you!" He exclaims in victory, but then he notices how the body is relaxed in his hold, totally surrendered, and it's too big that it probably belongs to an adult. He doesn't recall any adults playing with them. Then a wave of embarrassment hits him. He's fast to take off the scarf blindfolding him and..oh no. 

"I'm so lucky to be caught."

"Oh my god!" Victor exclaims seeing the man between his arms. Of course it has to be Yuuri! Yuuri had to be on his way and Victor had to hug him blindly. Victor immediately steps away from him like he's plagued, staring with wonder at the kindly grinning face in front of him. 

How could he forget that Yuuri would be present at the birthday party too since he's a family friend? Or maybe Victor knew and subconsciously he insisted on coming as a challenge. Like who is that alpha that dares to limit Victor's life? But what if.. Victor came to actually see him?

"Hello Mr Victor, how are you? Feels long since we last met huh?" Run. He's trying to start a conversation, run Victor, run!

"Long? We literally met two days ago at the class!" 

"Maybe time spent way from you passes too slowly." 

Victor wants to puke. 

But luckily Yuuko comes to the rescue when she calls everyone to gather around the cake for the girls to blow the candles. It's nice to be away from Yuuri and have a moment to breath. And maybe he's being paranoid, but the entire time he feels like he's under intense watchful eyes. Even if Yuuri isn't in his visual field. He doesn't stand the feeling and he decided to leave.

"Aw, this early? The girls will be sad if you leave now Mr Victor." The cute mother, Yuuko, protests sweetly.

"We will be sad!" And the three cuties confirm.

"No please don't be sad!" Victor pouts to them cutely. Then he looks at the mother. "I would stay longer, but I'm really feeling tired. Looks like I'm really getting old!" He chuckles. 

"What? You are only getting younger and more handsome Mr Victor! There's no way you are aging like the rest of us." Yuuko says, giggling cutely and making Victor giggle back.

"You are making blush now Mrs Yuuko, but thank you for the lovely compliment. So girls, do you like my present?"

"We love it Mr Victor!" Axel answers.

"The skates are so good and so pretty Mr Victor!" Lutz says. 

"Will you come and skate with us Mr Victor, please please!" And Loop begs.

"Oh skate?" Victor wonders, the idea seems tempting.

"Yes, why don't you come one day to Ice Castle, our ice rink, and skate with the girls? It will be much fun." Yuuko suggests friendly. 

"I'm sure it'll be fun but the problem is.. I don't really know how to skate. I've never skated before." 

"Then this is your chance. You can learn to, we have trainers to help you. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." 

Victor pauses to think, but he doesn't pause for too long cause there's no way he can resist the adorable puppy eyes the triplets give him. 

"Okay." He answers hesitantly. And the girls cheer in joy. 

"That's great. Just tell the girls which day and I'll arrange it for you. Don't worry it's for free!"

"That's very generous of you Mrs Yuuko."

"Anything for my girls' favorite teacher."

"I'll take my leave now. I really enjoyed this party."

"Oh take care Mr Victor cause it rained a while ago and the roads are all wet." 

"Really? I didn't know. I'll be careful. Thank you Mrs Yuuko. Good bye, and see you tomorrow, girls." 

"Bye Mr Victor!" The three greet him.

Victor takes careful steps on the wet sidewalk. It seems that it completely stopped raining, however the roads are a mess. He's threatened by losing his balance and falling on his butt at any moment that he considers taking a cab. As he walks on he notices a car following him on the side. Victor tries to ignore it and continues walking, but he can't help the feeling of being watched. The makes the mistake of looking at the car.

"Hey Mr Victor, do you need a ride?" Yuuri is the one driving the car, offering the ride, cheerful as ever. 

Victor looks at him with accusatory eyes. "Are you stalking me?" He accuses him as he hurries his walk. 

"I swear not. I had even left before you did. But I saw you walking and thought that I should offer you a ride." Yuuri is fast to justify. And he seems honest to Victor. However Victor is still skeptical.

"Anyway thank you, my home is only few minutes from here, I'll walk." Victor begs for him to go away.

"Are you sure? The roads are muddy and..." Yuuri doesn't finish the warning because his prediction comes true and Victor slips and falls on the ground. 

"slippery! Oh my god are you fine?" He rushes out of the car and runs to Victor who is growling in pain, grabbing his foot. And he's not sure what hurts more? His twisted ankle or his pride. He has just fallen in front if his, can this get more embarrassing? 

Yuuri gets on his knees beside him. "What's hurting you?" He asks in concern and extends his hand to reach Victor's leg, but Victor is quick to slap his hand away.

"I'm fine!" Victor lies as he grits his teeth and his face shrinks in pain. 

"You don't look fine. I have an experience with injuries and if something hurts like this it can be dangerous, let me check your ankle." Yuuri reachs his hand again and Victor slaps it away again, harder this time. 

"Let me at least help you get up!" This can be the first time Victor ever sees Yuuri frustrated. Even his frustration is cute, Victor thinks to himself. Then he shakes his head, what's he even thinking when he's pained and damp and irritated?

"I will get up on my own. Thanks for your help."

Yuuri shakes his head in surrender and sighs as he stands on his feet, crossing his arm while waiting for Victor to get up. And Victor internally prays that his foot won't fail him. 

It fails him. 

"Why are you so stubborn? I'm not going to bite you." The look in his eyes is full of genuine concern and kindness and no you shouldn't think about that now, Victor scolds himself. 

Victor looks the other way as he pulls up his pants to reveal his ankles Yuuri. Yuuri gets down again to take a closer look on his ankle. His hands hesitantly touch Victor's skin, spreading currents of electricity through his entire leg, and that's not just a metaphor. Yuuri twists and moves the hurt joint with expert hands and the degree of pain doesn't change very much.

"That's good. It's just a mild ligament sprain. Will need just some rest and cold compressors. Might even get better tomorrow." Yuuri grins in relief. His smile is too peaceful and reassuring, how can someone look so kind? That's why Victor can never trust him.

This time, Victor doesn't show much resistance when Yuuri gives him a hand and presses his body close to Victor's, taking his arm around his shoulders for support. It's for few moments until he gets inside the car, but Victor can't deny these few moments of direct contact make him...nerveous.

Victor isn't sure if he got into the car under influence or by his own free will. But he's in there, on the seat next to Yuuri who is appraently driving on his to Victor's house. Luckily Victor recalls giving him the address so Yuuri doesn't know the address in a creepy way. And he's listening to the Weeknd's I feel it coming. 

It's so good damn annoying..the fact that Yuuri is happily singing along the lyrics "You've been scared of love and what it did to you. You don't have to run, I know what you've been through", so cheesy. And what's more annoying that even Yuuri's singing voice is beautiful and in tune. 

"I love the Weeknd! I never thought I would be a fan of his music since his songs are usually too sensual and the lyrics are so..graphic. But his voice is honestly out if this world. Do you like the weeknd too?" Yuuri is trying to start a casual conversation. But no Victor isn't going to give it him.

"I don't listen to him." Victor lies, he loves him.

"Oh you really should. His music really does you in a mood. Personally I always play his music when I'm having my pole dancing training. His music is perfect for that kind of dancing! You know there're some songs like Earned It or Six Feet Under that really fit, let me play you another one."

Pole..dancing? What the hell?!

"Hey you said..pole dancing?" Okay that's how Victor breaks down and contributes to the conversation, and Yuuri gladly is willing to explain. 

"Oh yeah! I love pole dancing, I practice it more as work out to keep in shape. It's really fun, and it gives incredible core strength." Then he idiotly lefts a hand off the steering wheel and flexes his biceps. But he's wearing a loose long sleeved shirt, so naturally nothing appears, and it makes Victor laugh in humor, letting his guards down. 

Yuuri grins widely at him. "You look remarkably beautiful when you're laughing. Do you know that?" 

Victor quickly turns his head to look out the window, concealing the bright redness on coloring his cheeks.

"Can you stop here? This is my building." He's thankful he's finally arrived. But then he rolls his eyes when Yuuri parks and actually gets out of the car to hold the door open for Victor like a god damn chauffeur. He's the silliest man he's even seen! 

When Victor stands opposite to him he feels conflicted. Should he invite him up? After all he made sure he was fine after the painful fall and dropped him off. But Victor doesn't want to let him in his apartment. Maybe he can invite him to Yakov and Lilia 's apartment, they won't mind. They'll probably fall in love with him. This is a bad idea. But Victor has been rude enough to him and he should at least thank him with a cup of tea.

"Umm, maybe you..can have a cup of tea or coffee. If you want to!" Victor invites him a shaky voice, hoping to hear 'no, I don't want to disturb you'. 

"I would love to!" But of course, Yuuri wouldn't miss the chance.

When they enter the building Victor is not with a huge problem. The stairs! His ankle still hurts even if he depends on Yuuri, and his apartment is on the sixty floor and the elevator is a word never heard about at this building. He doesn't plan on letting Yuuri inside his apartment anyway, why would he taint the place of his living with the odor of an alpha? 

"I can carry you up the stairs!" Yuuri suggests easily when Victor tells him about the sixth floor. 

"What? Don't be an idiot, I'm nor paralyzed. Besides I doubt you can even carry me and climb six..whoa!" Victor's doubts all come to an end when Yuuri lets the action speak for him and instead on insisting he has the strength and stamina, he casually carries Victor bridal style like he's carrying nothing and begins to ascend the stairs.

Victor freaks out and holds into him, afraid Yuuri would drop him. He becomes freaked out plus irritated when he sees Yuuri's smug face, devoid from fatigue, as ND his breathing regular and normal.

"Okay you've made your point, can you put me down now?"

"Why would I? We are already on the second floor. And you look pretty comfortable."

"No no I'm so uncomfortable, and I hate to be carried helplessly Luke this. This is barbaric, you look like a caveman claiming his hunt! This is so humiliating."

"Relax Mr Victor. No need assume bad about my good intentions. I'm not trying to claim you, I'm just helping."

"And how the hell can you carry me? I'm taller and much heavier than you!"

"Pole dancing, core strength, remember? I'm pretty athletic!" 

He has to admit though, it feels good to be carried like this. Victor looks everywhere but at Yuuri's eyes, he's ashamed to do so, he hates the smug smile on his face. He hates that he's starting to feel good. He hates the Yuuri is so warm, and his smell is so good. He also hates that the effort is nothing to him when they arrive. 

"Um can you put me down now? We are here." 

"Sure."

Then comes the dilemma. Should he invite him in? But this feels like a breach to his privacy. Should he lead him to Yakov and Lilia's apartment next door? But they won't let him live, especially when they know Yuuri is an alpha. And what if Mila is also inside? Oh god this is so hard. 

Yuuri stares at him with expectant eyes, while Victor keeps shifting his sight between the two doors. Then he decides.

*******

How can Victor not be irritated when everyone is hooked on Yuuri's words, following him with interest as he talks animatedly about something Victor can't focus on. But he's sure it's something silly and trivial. Victor has always found Yuuri's gabbing awkward and anxiety ridden, he's not sure why his neighbours are finding him charismatic in any way. Even Yuri! Grumpy bratty Yuri who hates everyone is listening attentively to him, failing to hide his interest.

And Yuuri just jumps randomly from a topic to another to another covering the interests of the entire family, and he seems to have a word about everything. Victor doesn't make an effort to hide his irritation. He just locks his arms across his chest, judging them in silence, unimpressed.

Lilia chuckles on one of his stupid jokes. "That's very funny Yuuri you are extremely funny!" 

"Listen to this, Why can't a bike stand up on it's own?  
Because it's two tired." Yuuri explodes in laughter on saying the lamest joke ever, infecting Lilia and even Yakov with laughter. Victor wants to pull out his hair. Luckily Mila cringes in her seat, good. She agrees with him on the stupidity of these jokes. Yuri too!

"This is so lame! And I thought you were cool!" Yuri scowls at him, it's so satisfying to Victor.

"I know, but they are so bad that they make me laugh. Listen to this..Why do the French eat snails? Do you know?" Yuuri asks him. But Yuri's eyes get lost in thought to find an answer. 

"I don't know, why?"

"Because they don't eat fast food! Ahahaha.." Yuuri cackles, and Yuri this time laughs hysterically. Traitor!   
And aside from Victor's wish to smash his head against the wall, the ringing sound if Yuuri's laughter manages to distract him. Victor needs to be unbiased and objective, Yuuri's closed eyes and laughing mouth and flushes face as he shakes in laughter form the purest image he's seen. Objectively speaking, just out of aesthetic appreciation, nothing more.

Lilia regains her composure after being done from laughing, then she leans with her body towards Yuuri, a sign of extreme familiarity in the Lilia body language. Oh no, she's going to ask him the question. Victor winces in preparation of the upcoming interrogation. 

"So Yuuri, do you have a mate? It's really hard to believe if you don't." She does it! Victor slams his head.

"No, not yet unfortunately." Yuuri answers and gives a meaningful look to Victor. It makes Victor sink down in his seat, placing his palm over his face while shaking his head. 

"Unbelievable! How you don't have a mate? This is ridiculous! I'm sure there are plenty of omegas who would die to get with you!"

"Well the only omega I want doesn't want me back." Victor shuts his eyes tightly to avoid the looks they are throwing him at the obvious hint.

"The omega who rejects you is obviously a stupid idiot and you shouldn't waste your time like this!" Mila! Victor tightens his fist to stop himself from hurting her.  
He opens his eyes and gives her a scary look. She shrugs in nonchalance, he can't stop her.

"I'm hopeful he will change his mind one day. He's really incredible and amazing and just..wow! It's hard not to fall for him." In your dreams, Victor silently comments.

"But you are willing to settle and gave a family, right? Would you like to have children?" Lilia asks eagerly. This makes him loom a bit uncomfortable. Ha! He's not perfect after all, maybe he doesn't want children at all. 

"I would like to some day, but I don't think I'm ready for this right now. I mean I'm only twenty four so no need to rush. Also this is such a huge responsibility and I'm not economically stable yet to support more than myself. You know a comic book artist doesn't earn much. But of course I would love to have some cute puppies one day! Oh god I love kids a lot. I'm crazy about my friends' triplets girls."

Victor smirks at the disappointed look on Lilia's face. But why is there a disappointment inside himself too? 

"Would you breed and give up the.." 

"I think we should have dinner tight now!" Victor quickly interrupts Lilia stopping her from letting out his secret and embarrassing himself and Yuuri. What is she thinking? How can she talk about this?

"You know I would have invited you Yuuri to have dinner with us. But unfortunately our kitchen sink needs to be fixed and I've decided we will starve until it gets fixed." She gives a pointed look to Yakov who groans on mention of the sink.

"I said I'll call the plumber tomorrow!" Yakov defends himself. 

"Excuse me, can I take a look on it?" Yuuri kindly offeres. And Lilia's eyes glow.

"You mean you can fix it?" She wonders in surprise.

"I can try!"

Yuuri follows Yakov inside the kitchen leaving a boiling Victor with Lilia, Mila and Yuri. The three pairs of eyes pierce him with their curious looks. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like this?" Victor asks sharply, struggling to keep his voice down.

"If he manages to fix the sink you should get married to him." Lilia says, making him roll his eyes hard.

"And they sat the perfect alpha doesn't exist! How when he's just standing at our kitchen fixing our sink!" Mila giggles to herself. When they ever stop teasing him.

"Please stop talking about him! I knew you would do that, god why did I bring him here?" 

"I don't want you to be with him." 

"Thank you Yuri. Only you can understand me."

"I don't see understand what he sees in you." 

"Thank you Yuri, I really needed that!" Victor sighs as he removes the bag of ice he has forgotten about from his ankle.

"Victor you should make a baby with him. He's the perfect alpha!" Mila says excitedly like she's the one who's going to make the baby.

"Shut up! Don't talk about that as long as he's here. God you are so annoying just like him!"

"And you are a pathetic coward who will die alone if you remain like this." Yuri spits the words with full offence , uncaring of the age difference between them. A mannerless brat! 

"I don't get preached about my life groom a seventeen year old. Shut up!"

"It's fixed it's fixed!" Yacov chants vicariously as he comes out of the kitchen follower by Yuuri looking too pleased and..wet. His shirt is so wet and it sticks on his body, revealed the refined built of Yuuri that's hidden underneath the shirt. Okay, core strength. Why is Victor's mouth going dry?

"You really fixed it oh my god!" Lilia jumps on her feet, in disbelief she's witnessing the perfect alpha with her own eyes. And Yuuri laughs modestly in response, the cute bastard!

Mila leans into Victor and whispers in his ear, "Congratulations on your marriage!" Reminding him of Lilia's words a while ago. Victor pinches her arm in revenge.

"It was really nothing. I can deal with this kind of stuff. The house I rent was a wreck when I first rented it that's why the rent was too cheap, so I head to maintain everything and rescue the house. From painting the walls, to fixing the floor, the windows, the doors, the pipes..everything was ruined. I spent about a month fixing the house on my own."

"Oh you made the perfect nest!" Yuri teases, winking at Victor in a teasing manner. Victor warns him with his eyes, promising him a great torture later. 

"It's really so cute! I really like my own house and I take pride in it. Like I decorated and furnitured it to be exactly my dream home. It's cozy and comfortable and really lovely!" Why is Yuuri talking about his own house with heart eyes? And why is he looking at Victor like this? Victor finds it creepy. 

"Yuuri, your shirt is all wet, you can't keep wearing it. Victor, give Yuuri one of your shirts to wear it until his shirt dries." Lilia tells Victor. Great, now he has to lend him one of his shirts! 

Victor stands on his feet, his ankle hurts less now. "I'll go to my apartment get him something."

"Hey if your ankle still hurts no need for you to move." Yuuri interjects with with concern. But Victor avoids him and leaves to bring him the shirt. And Victor can't lie, it feels weird to see Yuuri in his oversized shirt. Like..good weird.

And when Yuuri is getting ready to leave, they all act like they sending a dear family member off to another country for a year. Dramatic and awful, Victor wants to scream.

"Remember that our home is always open for you at any time Yuuri!" Yakov pats him on the back in fondness. Victor has never seen the grumpy old man so fond of someone before. 

"I'm sure this won't be my last visit, today was great! Yuri I'll be waiting for you to come and play every game in my collection." 

"You be sure I'll do and I'll kick your ass!" Oh so he also bonded with the difficult Yuri over games. Great! 

"And Mila I'll make sure you meet Phichit as soon as possible since he's your favorite artist. He will be so happy to meet an avid fan like you!"

"Yoohoo! This is awesome, thank you Yuuri a lot!" And he won Mila too. Awesome! 

"I'll send you the recipes Mrs Lilia and trust me you'll thank me once you taste them." Of course he has already won Lilia on fixing the sink. 

"And Mr Victor, please take care of yourself!" Yuuri says with a tender tone, his eyes are extremely gentle and caring, but no. He can't win Victor too, no!

Not even if he pole dances as a hobby, has the strength to effortlessly carry Victor, likes children and wants to be a parent, has good home repair skills, can masterfully cook, tells terrible jokes, has sine interesting opinions, and is extremely gentle and kind and caring and..handsome. No he can't win Victor!

Once he leaves all eyes smugly turn to Victor. And he can already hear what's in his minds.

"No! No don't look at me like this. No way. No way it's Yuuri Katsuki I'll end up with! You all are dreaming. No way!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops watch the rating goes up
> 
> I would like to thank the weeknd for having the sexiest music

"I'm telling you the truth. All of them instantly fell in love with him, how did he even charm his way to Yuri's heart?! I'm talking about Yuri, Chris, Yuri! This man practices black witchcraft, the only explanation." Victor slaps his forehead, still recalling how the family welcomed and hyped his extremely annoying..Yuuri. No not his Yuuri, he's not his, but he's... what is Yuuri even to him? 

"I don't think his black witchcraft is very successful, since it worked on Yuri and Yakov and not you although you are the main target." Chris says, amused.

"No no it has some really dangerous effects cause this family have been bothering me for days now, they don't stop asking me to be nice to Yuuri and to give him a chance. I swear Lilia is serious when she says I have to marry him cause he fixed the sink!" 

Chris chuckles. "I mean it takes some serious skills, it's impressive. But maybe.. you should consider their opinion." 

"Not you too Satan. And I thought you would take my side!"

"I would never take your side when you decide to live as a philanthropic nun without a romantic life. Why would I do something like that?"

"Because! You are my best friend and you understand my reasons too well. I can't believe we are going through this again."

"Yes I get your reasons to be insecure and you have every right to hold on to your beliefs. But you also deserve to have a happy life, and being alone without a lover won't make you happy."

"And why do you always associate happiness with love? There're many ways to be happy without submitting to an abusive trash and committing to an unhealthy relationship, this is called self destruction."

"And why do you always assume that your relationship will be miserable and abusive? I understand you had bad experiences but also look at the good examples around you. Take me and Andrea, Yakov and Lilia, and many more couples who are living happily in a healthy relationship. Maybe you'll get that lucky."

"And why risking my safety and depending on luck when it could end as a tragedy? It doesn't make sense to me."

Chris sighs in frustration. It's just a waste of time and effort to argue with Victor because it's impossible to change his mind. "Well at least now you have a good option for an alpha to breed and have a baby. This Yuuri seems good enough."

"No no, my child can't be that annoying. Besides I doubt he'll agree, he wants to get in a relationship with me and I don't think he will settle for less."

"He's smitten with you and literally would do anything to satisfy you so he'll probably agree. I mean you're offering him something huge as spending a heat together. I'm not sure what more he could ask for."

No no don't think about it. No Victor can't think about him, he can't let his mind give up and be occupied by the thoughts of the annoying alpha. Chris, you Satan! 

"You said he's attractive and handsome regardless. He's nice and so far from aggressive. Also you kinda seem obsessed with him." Chris says with a smirk, he's too proud he managed to piss Victor off as he glares at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? He's the one who's obsessed with me."

"I don't know but you can't stop speaking about him and describing how annoying and obnoxious he is, and that's a sign of interest." 

Victor lets out a humorless laugh, then he raises an eyebrow to Chris. "Interest? Shut up. You don't know anything."

"You said he's hot." Chris attacks him, still smirking. 

Victor stutters to find a good defence first. "I.. I meant objectively speaking! From the general point of view how good looking. This doesn't mean I'm attracted to him or fantasizing about him. I.."

Chris gives him a smug suggestive look, and it drives Victor mad as hell. 

"Just...get inside before I change my mind and go home." 

They arrived at Ice Castle after a long walk, taking Yuuko's suggestion to go skating for once. Victor was bored so he called Chris to accompany him and also vent out to him while they lick the ice when they fall off their faces. When they enter they are met with Takeshi Nishigori at the reception area.

"Mr Victor! What a great surprise to see you here at our rink." He shakes his hand warmly. 

"Thank you Mr Nishigori, Mrs Yuuko suggested me to try out skating and I found it a cool chance so I came here with my friend Chris."

"Nice to meet you." Chris shakes his hand as well. 

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sure you will have much fun. What are your feet sizes? Let me hire you the skates." 

"Thank you so much. But I have to inform you I can't really skate, so it'll be really hard." 

"Don't worry, we have a tutor that will help you. You're lucky the rink is almost empty now so it's all yours."

Once Victor and Chris are inside they notice a sole figure gliding smoothly across the ice rink, like floating in the air. It's a dark haired man skating smoothly like he's flying, but his body is also moving delicately, his dancing motions are so coordinated, so graceful. And once your eyes catch him you can never look away, it's like his body is making music with its own rhythm and tune regardless of the background music. 

"Wow! I wonder now much time does it take to be this good!" Chris comments with the look of fascination. 

"I thought you could skate." Victor says as he stares on, unable to left his eyes form the skating person.

"I mean I manage to not fall on my ass, that's me being good at skating. But this..this is something professional and more artistic." 

Victor nods absentmindedly, still lost in the beauty he's witnessing. Until his eyes jump out of their orbits in shock when he recognizes the face of the skater.

"Oh.. What a beauty!" Chris praises when the skater approaches them as they reach the edge of the rink. 

"No..Fucking..way!" 

"Victor what's wrong? You look like you're seeing a ghost!" 

"It's him Chris.. It's Yuuri! Is he really stalking me?"

"Actually you are the one who is here at the ice rink I've been working at for two years." Yuuri says as he stops at the rink barrier. He's grinning sweetly to Victor who's still in shock. Well it makes sense, Yuuri is the Nishigoris' friend, he's graceful and athletic. It makes sense he's working as a skating tutor. 

"But aren't you jobless? I meant aren't you a comic book artist?"

"Oh it's just a side job four days a week, since I can't stay away from the ice."

Yuuri's bright smile disappears when he looks closely at Chris beside Victor whose jaw is on the floor. He offers his hand and Chris takes it to shake it friendly. 

"I'm Yuuri." Yuuri says, face impassive. 

"I'm Christophe Giacometti, Victor's best friend. I'm his closest friend, we're really like brothers. Just friends, you know. We have been friends for too long." Chris emphasizes intentionally and wisely. And Victor can see the drastic change on Yuuri's face, how it became pleased on hearing 'friends'.

"Hello Mr Chris, Mr Victor and all his good friends are always welcomed here. Come on, aren't you ready to take the rink?" Yuuri invites them cheerfully then skates away leaving them to step inside the rink.

"Oh my gosh, he's so hot and he's so into you, you lucky bitch!" Chris whispers as he removes his guards. 

"And you are a stupid bitch. What's wrong with you? What's with we are friends, brothers and that bullshit?"

"You are a moron, he was dying with jealousy because he thought I'm your date. I was confirming that the road is clear for him."

"Chris! You are the worst, I should have made you petered you're my date so he would get off my ass. I'm going home!"

"Victor Nikiforov, you better step inside the rink, if you want to stay alive!" Chris warns him with a serious tone, forcing Victor to obey in fear. 

And Chris easily skates on the ice, but once Victor steps inside the rink, he's threatened to fall. Chris laughs seeing him struggling to keep his balance on the ice.

"Help me Satan!" Victor shouts at him, causing Chris to laugh even further. 

"Yuuri, will you please help Victor over here? He can't skate." Chris calls out mischievously. And Victor promises him the hells and their torture. 

Yuuri happily responds to Chris and flies to Victor who's scowling at him in a mix of anger and wonder, he's still impressed at his skating but trying not to show it. Because no matter how terrific and skillful and talented Yuuri is, Victor can't let his guard down. He watches as Chris drifts away and Yuuri stands in front of him, with a smile made of sunshine melting the ice beneath him. 

"Don't worry you'll learn easily. Hold my hands." Yuuri offers both his hands to him, causing Victor to retract back in doubt, but he loses his balance and almost falls. Almost! Because Yuuri is quick to catch him from the mean fall, holding his slim waist with both his hands and Victor can swear there's an electric current running through him from the contact. 

Yuuri holds him close to his body and they stand like this for a while, bodies almost touching, Yuuri's strong hands grabbing his waist, a sexy smirk on his face met by the look of surprise on Victor's face. Then Victor comes back to his senses and he drops Yuuri's hands off his waist.

"If you don't want to fall you should hold on to me, at least until you're fully capable of standing on your own without hurting yourself. Let me support you at first until you learn. You don't have to be independent from the first moment, thay's why I'm here. I'm here for you."

Victor stares up Yuuri's face in wonder, why does he feels like Yuuri's words hold much more significance and a deeper meaning than they appear to be? The hand he never stops to offer, the kind look in his eyes, his warm smile, all seem to convey him a message. Somehow, Victor extends both his hands to hold Yuuri's, trying to put some trust in him. 

Yuuri gladly takes his hands and he starts to skate back, dragging Victor forwards slowly. Victor's eyes move between his skates and Yuuri and then he starts to giggle in joy, and Yuuri giggles back. Yuuri keeps dragging him along around the rink, while Chris tries to skate in distance, entertaining himself by watching them. Gradually, Yuuri gives Victor the chance to move on his own, making sure he's protecting him from losing his balance. 

After a while Victor's legs manage to maintain their stability without shaking, and he can progress forward without the help of Yuuri who's surrounding him for protection. Victor's still giggling purely like a child, forgetting about the whole world and oblivious of Chris taking several photos of him discovering the joy of figure skating. He's even forgotten to treat Yuuri cruelly.

Surprisingly, Yuuri hasn't said one unnecessary word, all in favor of helping Victor, nothing more. And Victor thinks it's too peaceful like this. He wonders how can Yuuri finally control his mouth and manage to shut up for over an hour. But when he sees the look Yuuri's giving him, like he's witnessing a miraculous phenomenon or being hypnotized to a charm, he understands. Oh boy, Yuuri is so smitten.

"I must admit, your skating is so beautiful." Victor says, pouting his lips to keep a straight face.

The fascination on Yuuri's face is replaced by surprise. His eyes sparkle in disbelief, he has the right to. How can he believe that Victor is praising him? 

"Thank you. Actually I was a professional figure skater, I used to skate competitively and I've won many medals and trophies for my skating. I was Japan's ace in figure skating until I was almost twenty, my senior debut was so epic, broke records and took many first places. I was a favorite to the Olympics. Hmm, good old times." Yuuri clicks his tongue and sighs heavily, a bitter smile form on his lips. 

Victor is astonished when he sees the sad longing that suddenly hit Yuuri. Victor has never seen him that blue. Although he's still smiling, his smile is heartbreaking. Yuuri skates a little away from him then he takes a complex pose and begins to spin in incredible speed. Victor stares in amazement at the beautiful fluidity of Yuuri's body and his inhuman speed. It's magnificent! 

Then Yuuri skates back to him with a smile, proud of his perfect display of talent and skill. 

"Wow amazing!" Even Victor's undying grudge to alphas can't deny his fascination with Yuuri's talent.

"Thank you! Your praise is another honorable medal around my neck, in fact it's the most precious medal I could ever get." Okay, Victor wants to puke again. He's forgetten all about amazing Yuuri at the return of corny flirtatious Yuuri.

"Give me your hands!" Yuuri orders him excitedly, and Victor obeys at once. Yuuri holds both his hands firmly and extends his arms with distance, then he starts spinning them round and round with great force in never ending circles. He increases the speed and with each turn Victor laughs more and more, feeling like his feet will leave the ground and he'll fly up. They keep spinning and laughing until they're too dizzy to go on. 

Victor and Yuuri hit the ice painfully as the vertigo robs them off their balance and power. They're still laughing manically, unaware that there's someone else with them in the rink and is documenting the moment with footage. Chris is having the time of his life as he pretends to be a ghost overwatching them amusingly.

Yuuri is laying on the ice, gasping for air as he breathes the laughter away. And Victor lays on his side in exhaustion, still laughing hysterically. Then Yuuri stands up and helps Victor on his feet. He takes one hand and they wander across the free rink. Chris has suspiciously disappeared and Victor hasn't even noticed yet.

"But are you retired from figure skating now?" Victor asks curiously. 

"Yes, I've been away from competitions for over four years. I used to train here in the states, and when I retired I continued studying and settled here instead of going back to Japan." Yuuri explains casually, no trace of sadness on his face anymore. 

"But why did you retire?"

"A knee injury. I couldn't use my leg for months! Then it was over for me. I could no longer do jumps, barely doubles. And if I can't do jumps I can't win, so I had to retire." Yuuri answers briefly and it's clear that the talkative Yuuri can't talk about his painful past. Victor curses him inside himself, he doesn't want to feel bad for him. He can't give Yuuri the fascination and talent recognition and sympathy at one day. Too much feelings for one alpha! 

"That's very unfortunate. I'm really sorry this happened to you. It must have been horrible! But you're still great though." Victor squeezes the hand he's still holding in condolence. But Yuuri gives him a reassuring smile. 

"It's fine, of course I miss competitive skating. It was a dark time for me, but I managed to stand on my feet again. I mean yeah skating was my life purpose, but when I lost it I realized I had to find another purpose. And I think I'm lucky I found it. My art! I had never paid attention to it until I found myself useless and free, then I realized my potential as a comic book artist. As you can see I can't stop talking, my mind can't stop thinking so I had an ability to make up stories. And with art I realized I could do something out if it. I'm pretty satisfied with the results."

Again, Victor's eyes bug out in amazement. Okay creepy annoying Yuuri is obviously impressive and has some character depth. Victor can no longer deny. 

"This is so... strong! How did you manage to accept your misfortune and adapt to the change in your life?!" 

Yuuri give a thousand volts smile and skates backwards away from Victor. "Time... and hope!" Then he turns his back to him as he skates towards the music player at the other side of the rink. 

"Besides I still can perform for skating shows. And I work here so I'm never away from the ice. I still can make very entertaining routines without jumps! Let me show you my senior debut program. Eros!" 

Victor steps out of the rink, giving room to Yuuri. He leans forward on the barrier with extra interest and watches as Yuuri takes a pose at the centre of the rink. And the music starts.

The ice is melting, the rink air is loaded with heat, the surrounding temperature is exceptionally high and Victor wonders if he's already going through his heat! Soft annoying Yuuri is all gone, replaced by this awfully hot Yuuri, made of pure sin and seduction. It makes Victor question his celibate status and what is it for. The routine is cheeky and playful, promising of endless passion and pleasure. 

Victor hates it! He hates Yuuri too for making him weak, again and again. Too much feelings for one alpha, fascination, recognition, sympathy, admiration, attraction, too much feelings for one alpha. Victor can't give in. The sly look on Yuuri's face mixed with his confident movements provoke Victor more. He can tell Yuuri is trying to trick him, what a snake!

As Yuuri pulls the final pose, a wave of familiar scent fills Victor's nose, making his eyes flutter shut and his mind intoxicated. Until he realizes what's happening and he's fast to sober up from the dazzling pheromone in anger. 

"What are you trying to do?!" He shouts angrily and turns to leave with heavy steps.

"No, Victor wait I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean to!" 

Yuuri hurries up to put his blade guards and follow Victor. And he he manages to reach him. He stops Victor from leaving but Victor takes few steps back. 

"Please stay away from me!" Victor says as he places his hand over his nose and mouth to block the seductive pheromone.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to release my scent I swear. I'm just used to this when I perform this routine, because it's originally based on my sexuality and I couldn't perform it well unless I express this side of me. I swear it's not intentional at all!" Yuuri really looks guilty and regretful, and maybe..maybe Victor could give him another chance. 

"It's fine. Just.. don't do it again. I have to leave now anyway." 

"This fast?" Yuuri grabs Victor's shoulders to stop him but when Victor glares at him he quickly realizes what he's doing and drops his hands, wincing. 

"I'm tired, it's been hours. I need to find Chris and change my clothes to leave l." 

The disappointed look on Yuuri's face almost breaks Victor's heart. Almost. But Victor's eyes catch something else, something underneath Yuuri's training sweater. It's his shirt!

"I thought you were having a good time!" Yuuri pouts in sadness, like a kid lost his candies. But Victor can't tear his eyes away from the under shirt. He's sure it's his. The shirt he lent it to him when he got wet from fixing the sink. Why is he still wearing it? Creepy! 

"I had good time. I think I like skating. But I'm really tired."

"Can I at least invite you for dinner?" Yuuri asks shyly, eyes gleaming in hope. But Victor is Victor. 

"No. I have other plans." Victor coldly replies, still keeping his eyes on the shirt. He doesn't give a chance for Yuuri to gloom. "Umm, isn't that my shirt you're wearing? Why are you wearing it?" 

Yuuri's eyes moves right and left, like he's been caught in a criminal act. He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck. His hair is messy and fluffy, face flushed and sweaty, he's still reeking of the scent of an excited alpha catching a horny omega. Victor needs to leave as soon as he can.

"The... the material is good! The shirt is comfortable, umm... I'll wash it and give it back to you."

"No, I need it now if you don't mind. Please give me my shirt back." Victor replies aggressively, no mercy on Yuuri who retracts in fear.

"Okay..okay, I'll change it now. I'm going to the bathroom." 

Yuuri leaves with bowed head and hunched shoulders. And Victor takes out his phone, calling Chris. He needs to go home. Chris picks up with a cheerful Bonsoir.

"Where did you go, bitch?"

 

**********

"Really? Your heat is near?" Chris asks though the phone.

"If you see me now you can tell I'm having my PHS." Victor is glad Chris can't see him right now. Not because he's cocooned inside tons of soft blankets in his nest bed, surrounded by many pillows and his favorite Makkachin plushies, and in front of him packets of junk foods and chips and chocolates and biscuits to fill his monstrous appetite. These are the usual preheat symptoms.

What he doesn't want Chris to know about or see is that shirt Victor is holding on to obsessively. Victor takes a few sniffs of the shirt in his hand, and rubs his neck with it, maybe it'll catch the heavenly scent. Yes, Victor forced Yuuri to give him his shirt back not because he wants the shirt itself, but he needs the scent stuck to it, Yuuri's alpha scent and sweat and personal body odor. Victor has never smelled something so good and so alluring. The scent of an alpha was a forbidden territory to him. But Victor made his mind. He wants one alpha. 

"I'm so hungry and the more I eat the more I get hungrier. My nipples hurt like a bitch that I had to take off my shirt, and the cramps are killing me. I give it three more days."

"So you don't have much time. You need to ask him as fast as you can." Chris reminds him of the hardest part. Victor licks a large spoon of his favorite vanilla ice cream and sighs deeply. 

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea. He probably won't agree. It's a weird request, how is he going to see me then? What should I tell him? Fuck me so I could get pregnant and never come my way again? This is stupid!"

"You tell him the truth. From what I've seen he cares about you a lot and oh god he would bring you the stars if you ask. You're giving him a great opportunity, isn't that better than nothing. What more could he need than a very sexy week with you?"

Victor pauses for a moment, thinking about Chris' words. Is that really all Yuuri wants from him? Isn't Yuuri different from the others? Victor shakes his head, why does he even care. He just needs Yuuri for a certain purpose. It's none of his business how Yuuri truly feels about him. It's not like Yuuri has a chance with him anyway.

"I'm nervous. Also my pride hurts, I hate alphas." 

"Victor, it's okay to like one alpha. And don't lie bitch, I've seen it with my own eyes, I even have documented evidence!"

"You just reminded me bitch! I didn't have the chance to scold you enough, how can you go and leave us alone at the he rink?! You are the worst friend ever."

"Hello! I'm the one who was left out and felt like a third wheel here! You can't blame me for having some dignity, clearly I wasn't needed over there. Also it was a fruitful initiation from me, look at you now settled on him after seeing he's wonderful and how you both have the chemistry. It convinced you to ask him, and you've probably stolen something with his scent."

"What the hell ewww! I would never do something like that!" Victor shouts defensively, hiding the shirt behind his back as if Chris could see it. He technically didn't steal Yuuri's scent. He asked for his own shirt nicely and it's his right. Chris needn't to call him out like this. He's still having hard time accepting that he's desiring an alpha. Not just desiring, he is crazy for that alpha! 

Involuntarily Victor closes the shirt again to his face and inhales deeply, he's ruined!

"Umm do I hear you smelling something? Oh okay, I better go so you can have a quick jerk off. I knew it!" Chris laughs teasingly, and Victor feels dirty and exposed.

"What? No! Chris don't misunderstand me. I'm not... I didn't steal any..." 

"Good night Victor, sweet dreams." Chris laughs on and hangs up, leaving Victor embarrassed and distressed.

Frustrated, Victor stuffs his mouth with Doritos chips and munch on them helplessly. Few moments later his phone rings, it's a message from Chris. Victor opens the message and finds there are several photos. Photos of him and Yuuri skating together, laughing and smiling foolishly, holding hands, wandering and spinning, falling on top of each other. 

Focusing on his own face, Victor realizes he was smiling way too much than he's used to, these smiles are too exaggerated and genuine. He wonders why he never manages to feel as happy as he felt on ice. What does this mean? Then he looks closely at Yuuri's pure face, happy, and protective. It makes Victor feel safe, it's making his heart flutter and he hears a warning siren. He's stepping inside a dangerous place. He throws the phone aside and collapses on his back.

Fresh images of Yuuri skating Eros appear for him. Victor gulps when he remembers the alluring heat radiating from Yuuri's seductive form. The naughty looks and smirks Yuuri kept sending him, the way he moved sensually and confidently awakening Victor's wildest dreams. Victor puts the shirt again over his nose to smell and recalls the entire scene as he lived it.

He doesn't realize the exact moment he was turned on, but now there's a huge problem between his legs, and slick begins to drip down his thighs. It's good he's already completely taken his clothes off. He guiltily sneaks a hand to his hardness and begins to stroke and pump, hard and fast. The wetness beneath him grows more and more as his hole leaks generous amount of slick. Victor places the heavily scented shirt on his nose, while his other hand reaches for his leaking nipples.

He fondles them in sync with his other hand around his cock, then he rolls his nipple erotically and hisses at the sensation. He pinches them harder, squeezing out more of the heat juice. His fingers spread the serous slick over his sensitive chest, and he imagines a rough tongue licking the fluid over his pecs. He sticks his fingers inside his mouth, savoring the sugary taste of his own. Then he moves his finger to his behind, drowning them in the wetness leaking from his hole and then he brings the taste to his tongue and sucks into his fingers, imagining them as someone's fingers.

Victor kicks the blankets away from his body as he works himself vigorously, moaning into the shirt he angled over his face and swaying his hips to match the rhythm of his two hands pleasuring his cock and hole. He thrusts his erection into his tight grip and his fingers inside the greedy dripping hole. All he's picturing Yuuri's skillful hands and fingers over him, and Victor's body trembles frantically as his fingers hit his sweet spot.

He flips on his stomach, still working his hand around his moist cock and he grinds more into the mattress for extra friction. His fingers are sinking deep to the knuckles as he sticks his ass up in the air, begging for something bigger to fill him. His voice begins to form recognizable sounds, chanting a name.. Yuuri.. Yuuri.. Yuuri.. 

What if Yuuri's huge cock is inside him, his large hand around his own hardness, his slick tongue licking over his back, marking him his. His body too adherent to Victor's as he whispers sweet words to him. His enlarging knot locking his member inside Victor, stretching him to the pain, and he pours down endless amount of cum into Victor's insides until Victor's filled enough to be pregnant. Victor shifts slightly to move his head close to the shirt and he inhales deeply before screaming Yuuri's name and riding the high of his orgasm.

Victor faints on his back, panting for air. He feels awful, he should get up, clean, change the sheets, and slap himself for being this dirty. Or..he can just fall asleep, dreaming about snuggling into Yuuri after a long night of pleasure. The second option is more more tempting, so he gives up to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one, next chapter is where business finally get done. I'll update soon enough cause I actually has to split this chapter because it became too long so look forward it to the next chapter 
> 
> Victor, you're in love with Yuuri, don't lie bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever to finish this 7k monster and I know it's not the best but I really hope you guys enjoy it. I tried my best but I'm not really good at smut
> 
> Forgive me for all the weird mistakes and misplaced words

Victor is restless. Aside from the preheat symptoms that are killing him, he's a nervous mess. He's agitated and irritated, he almost lost his temper on some if his students. He feels bad for it but he can't help it. Since he woke up this morning finding himself sticky and smelly of cum and slick, remembering that he got off last night at the thought of Yuuri, he lost him mind.

It's true he has already deciding on asking Yuuri to spend his heat with him, and the approval isn't much guaranteed. It's true that Victor is a little physically attracted to him, actually not a little. But that doesn't mean to think compulsively about sex with Yuuri, about sleeping with Yuuri, talking with Yuuri, just sitting next to Yuuri, staring at Yuuri, thinking about Yuuri in general. No Victor has to protect himself. He's not an idiot.

It doesn't mean anything. He's just two days away from his heat and it's natural for him to feel horny and emotional. Yes, and Yuuri is the only alpha at his reach, and biologically omegas are attracted to alphas, so it's only natural to feel attracted to him and constantly thinking about him. It's just the preheat syndrome. It's all hormonal.

Victor will do this and get over it. He will ask Yuuri to mate with him during his heat to breed him, and if he agrees then it's good, Victor will get what he wants then they will part ways. Yes that's a good plan, and Yuuri is a gentleman and can be trusted. He'll agree and breed with Victor and give the child to him. Chris did Yuuri was willing to give him the stars from the sky, so a baby is a much easier gift.

The end of the day is approaching and soon a Nishigori parent will arrive to take the triplets. Then Victor can ask for Yuuri's phone number. Maybe Yuuri himself will come. Oh boy how does he look like when he comes? Victor shakes his head feeling like a fool. He can't have sexual fantasies while he's teaching five year olds!

"Victor hello! Can you hear me? You're completely out." Sara pokes him. He didn't notice her standing there at all, or the students goofing and playing.

"Sorry I was thinking about something."

"You're so flushed. Are you fine? You look like you're suffering."

"Just a little tired. My heat is near."

"Oh you're off suppressants?"

"Didn't I tell you before?"

"Oh right! You want a baby, oh my god! So cute. So have you found an alpha? Yuuri is so hot and cute and he'll make a great father I'm sure. You are so lucky!"

"Wait wait, how the hell do you know it's him? I still haven't even told him yet!"

"Duh, of course it's him. You obviously like him and he would die for you."

"I don't... I'm not... What do you want? Go away!" Victor pushes her, and she laughs.

"Just came to take a spare notebook!"

"Go to your class I don't have one!"

"Fine fine. Just don't forget to tell me all about your next heat!" She winks as she laughs hysterically. And Victor throws a pencil at her. Annoying!

A while later, Yuuko comes to take her girls home. And Victor becomes a nervous mess.

"I hope you liked skating at our rink Mr Victor." She says as she helps one if the girls with her backpack.

"Oh yeah, I had much fun two days ago. And umm.. Yuuri is a great tutor. Mrs Yuuko can I ask you for something?"

"Of course, anything."

Victor prepares himself me for her reaction. A self proclaimed alpha hater asking for an alpha's phone number has many indications, embarrassing indications. Sure Yuuko is nice and loving but she might judge him. Victor gulps in nervousness and plays with his hair randomly.

"Can I have... Yuuri Katsuki's phone number?" He asks hesitantly, voice barely audible.

And Yuuko's reaction is gold. Every feature of her face takes a round shape, her eyes, her mouth, even her nostrils. She shrieks in disbelief, and maybe she's too excited about what she hearing. But then Victor feels too weird.

"It's okay if you can't give it to him, maybe you can ask him first."

"What? No of course I don't need to! He would not very mind giving you his number. I'll send with a text to you now...wow." She holds her hands with shaky hands, Victor wonders if it's really a big deal. It seems so.

"It's here, thank you Mrs Yuuko."

"Oh it's nothing wow can't believe it's finally happening. Mr Victor, Yuuri is amazing..incredible! He's been really..hopeful! And you'll never find someone better than him. I understand alphas aren't your favorite people in the world, but Yuuri will easily become your favorite person in the world! Oh god he'll never shut up about it! He doesn't shut up about you actually."

Victor feels awful, horrible, terrible. Seeing how excited she is, even the little girls are squealing, he doesn't want to burst their happy bubble. Looks like the centre of Yuuri's life is getting together with Victor, and everyone around Yuuri knows that.

When Victor's home, the moment comes. Victor dials the magical number. He doesn't have to wait more than two seconds before the phone is picked up. A too excited hello comes into his ear, dies Yuuri have his number?

"Hello, this is Victor Nikiforov..umm how are you.. Yuu..Yuuri?"

"Oh my god oh my god so Yuuko wasn't pranking me when she told me you asked for my number! I've been waiting for this call since she told me. And when I saw a strange number I was like no way! This is a prank, it can't be you. But it's really you.." Yuuri babbles so rapidly, following the words with loud happy chuckle. Too eager!

"Yeah, it's really me..because I need to..talk about something..with you. But not over the phone, it's important..but umm.. I don't want to ask to meet you, because this means I'm the one who's asking you out.. And I'm not supposed to be the one who's asking..so.." Victor stutters, unable to explain that his ego won't allow him to ask Yuuri out. But his stuttering gets cut off by a dead line.

Yuuri hang up the phone on him?

A moment later, his phone rings. It's Yuuri, was it accidental?

"Hey, looks like the phone accidently hanged up."

"No it wasn't accidental. I hanged up!"

"What? Why?"

"So I could call you and ask you out. Since you don't want to be the one who asks me."

Oh god! He's so..annoying and..precious!

"Listen Yuuri, it's not exactly a date. There's something important I need to discuss with you, I actually need a huge favor from you."

"Then when can we meet? We can meet at my friend's cafe, it's calm and cozy, you're going to like it."

"Umm we can meet there then, as soon as possible."

"Yeah yeah tomorrow, or tonight..no are you free now? I'm actually there, I can wait for you until you come."

"Wow you're really jobless." Victor jokes.

"Actually on contrary, I'm working there as a waiter."

"Wait, how many jobs do you have? Are you an artist or a skater or a waiter?"

"I work there occasionally when it's too busy, to help my friend Phichit. The place here is really nice, the drinks and pastries are too good, I'm sure you won't get enough of them. Unless if course you're following a diet, which is probable considering your amazing body. Which is a mere observation, not that I was checking your body, I'm not a pervert..yeah..umm.."

He's such a fool, am adorable fool in Victor's unbiased opinion. Victor chuckles lightly and shakes his head at how hopeless and desperate the guy seems.

"Send me the address Yuuri, I'm coming."

*********

Sitting in front of Yuuri under his intense gaze at a crowded cafe is the most stressing and uncomfortable thing to Victor. He tries to relief his stress by occupying his mouth and stomach with the delicious pastries later in front him, Yuuri was right when he praised them. It may be Victor's preheat appetite or stress eating but he can't stop eating them. 

That doesn't distract him from Yuuri though. He's been staring into nothing silently for a while now, obviously absorbing everything Victor has just told him. Victor didn't want to waste time he had to get that burden off his chest. He was extremely nervous and in pain and increasing horny, thanks to Yuuri, so he spilled all he had at once. And maybe he came too strong at Yuuri, but that was the only way. 

Victor justified to him his hatred to the gender of alpha, his struggles as a child with a weak mother, his near to assault experiences, his desire to find comfort and happiness in a child, and how he needs him to achieve that. And he could tell by Yuuri's expressions that he was sympathizing with him and he felt bad for him. But once Victor made himself clear, Yuuri's face turned agonised and hurt. 

It's not easy for him to accept that Victor only wants him for his "ejaculation fluid" to knock him up. And that he's not willing to commit to a real relationship, or even giving him a chance for casual dating. It's like Victor is telling him he's nothing but a dick, literally. He's not worthy of more than physical sex. No emotional intimacy, no communication, no getting to know each other. Victor understands that this can hurt real bad.

Victor takes a sip from his ice coffee. He leans forward to the table, biting his tongue and swallowing down his embarrassment. "Yuuri, please don't misunderstand this. I have to admit that you are a great person, and it takes much strength from me to admit this out loud. Me refusing to have a relationship with doesn't mean you're not good enough, actually you're too good. It's just.. I told you my reasons, I'm not ready for a relationship. All I want is a child of my own blood." 

Yuuri is looking at him with blaming eyes, and it fills Victor with guilt. He reaches his hand to hold Yuuri's on the table, and gently squeezes it. "And you're the only person I can trust Yuuri. I have no faith in alphas, but you.. you make me feel secure and safe. I can trust you won't make something against my well, like you won't bond me by force when we are in the middle of the act. Like our child will inherit all your good qualities, which are a lot. Like I would love to associate myself with someone like you."

Yuuri's eyes gleam in hearing "our child", and maybe it sounds like a fantasy, but with his hand he can make it come true. Victor hasn't thought about it quite well, but their child could be really incredibly beautiful. Both their features and appearance are so gorgeous, he can't imagine how remarkable the mixture of them will look like. Victor supersede his smile as he gets excited thinking about the possibilities. 

"I want to do this with you Yuuri. Just spend one heat with me. We will have.. good time together, you'll impregnate me, I won't bother you ever again. I'm completely responsible of the baby, and of course if you want to see the baby and bond with them it's fine. It's your baby too, they can even have your name if you want. But you don't have to take care of them or support them. I'll do this on my own."

Yuuri frees his hand from Victor's hold and drop it off the table. His mouth forms a straight line as he sighs in surrender. Then he looks up at Victor who's looking back at him hopefully, biting his lip. Yuuri takes a bite of his cup cake, raising the suspension by further silence. He chews slowly, then a friendly look takes over his face. 

"So do you like the food here?" He asks sweetly. Which is totally an unexpected question. 

"Oh..yeah, yeah of course the whole place is really lovely and nice." Victor says, his lips quirked up in a small smile. 

"I know, right? It's amazing. Phichit and I decorated it ourselves. We chose everything from the floors to the walls to the tables to even the plates and cups. Do you see this amazing wall art? Phichit and I painted it in about two weeks. Phichit is also an artist. This cafe belongs to his family but he runs it with them. You know make many art events here for amateurs and children. Art and coffee and confections, the best mix!" 

Victor is surprised by the sudden turn of the conversation, and how lively Yuuri looks now when he was pulling a depressed face just a minute ago. Now he's smiling brightly that it makes Victor's heart flutter. Impossible, this man is impossible, how does he have so many aspects that are very different from each other. 

He can be sweet and innocent and adorable that it makes Victor guilty for treating him meanly. He can be so talkative and annoying and cocky that it makes Victor want to kill him. He can also be babbling and anxious and awkward that it makes Victor sympathize with him. He can be flirtatious and cheesy that it makes Victor want to puke. He can be sexy and confident when skates that it can make Victor pregnant. He can just be gentle and tender that he makes Victor melt, and that's the most dangerous aspect. 

"Victor I've been chasing you for months, I told you I'm as always hopeful, I never give up easily. And now you're asking me something big like this, that's a big progress, right? And who knows what will happen in the future? So holding on to hope is really good." He smirks slyly. It confuses Victor, what does he mean?! 

"Victor, I would gladly be your child's father."

"Oh my god!" Victor smiles widely that it splits his face in two halfs. Yuuri really accepted and he's going to spend the heat with him and they'll have sex until they die and they'll do everything together for days and Yuuri is going to be too amazing that he'll make Victor's heart get attached to him and oh no! That's not what Victor is aiming for at all. He needs to protect himself! 

Why is Yuuri smiling wolfishly at him like that this? What is he intending? How did he even manage to make Victor feel attracted to him? He practices black magic. It's obvious. 

Victor clear his throat and takes a sip of water to wash down the embarrassment. Now they have to discuss the details of their..mating. oh no this is far too embarrassing. 

"Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." Yuuri requests and Victor miss to him. 

And as Yuuri leaves victor begins to take several deep breathes to calm himself down. He keeps telling himself, it's okay it's fine. Nothing is wrong with what he's going to do. He is going to perform a physiological activity with another person in order to reproduce a new generation. All the living creatures have been doing this since the dawn of time. Except for few creatures who perform asexual reproduction to reproduce new generations similar to them. God Victor wishes if he could reproduce by mitosis.

Victor is a mess, thinking about this already makes him wet with slick. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat trying to control the leakage. Victor frowns as he tries to find a distraction. He checks his phone and begins to calm a little. Until he smells a nauseating sharp scent. An alpha! Have someone caught him? He looks around him, until he finds an obnoxious looking man ogling at him. Extremely rude and disgusting! 

Victor wants to get up and fight with the alpha harassing him and releasing his disgusting pheromones at his direction. Victor hates alphas! He hates them and can't stand them. 

"Are you okay?" Victor gets flustered when Yuuri asks him. He sighs in relief when he sees he's back, but another wave of disgusting smell enters his nose. 

Yuuri's face changes into something darker, Victor has never seen him again. Then he recognizes this look. It's his alpha showing. Of course, Victor now is a target to an alphas conflict. Yuuri walks over to stand behind Victor's chair, then he bends down to his ear. 

"Excuse me, let me do this since I'm now your temporary alpha." Yuuri whispers in his ear and it sends shivers down Victor's spine, his skin erects in goosebumps as Yuuri's breathing huts his neck. He doesn't understand what Yuuri means until Yuuri does it. 

Yuuri nuzzles his cheek into Victor's neck, rubbing his glands with his smooth face. Victor's entire body relaxes like he's being paralyzed. A delicious odor enters his nose, it's Yuuri's scent. Victor closes his eyes as he tilts his head giving more access to Yuuri. He lets out a mellow sound as he melts under the feeling. Then he understands what's happening. Yuuri is scenting him! Scenting is offensive, it's like a dog peeing on something to mark his property. 

But Victor doesn't mind being scented or marked by Yuuri. Because this feeling is incredible and he's never ever felt anything alike. His limbs go flaccid and his muscles relax, his stiffness and preheat cramps disappear and are replaced by this amazing feeling. 

"Let's get out of here, the place is reeking of alpha scents and it's annoying" Yuuri whispers, and Victor nods in agreement.

When he gets up, Yuuri wraps arm around his waist possessively. Victor can ask him to remove it, he can scold him for invading his space. But he won't because this feels so damn good even of he won't admit it. But it really feels so good to be this protected and desired by..someone. Victor's past partners had always made these possessive gestures, but they never felt that good. And Victor wonders, is it because it's coming from an alpha, or is it because Yuuri is the alpha? 

Victor shakes his head in denial. He's not changing his views. It's just his upcoming heat influencing him. Nothing is changing, it's all temporary. 

Victor looks over at the alpha who was harassing him, and he can see the defeat on his face. It makes Victor chuckle. Maybe being with Yuuri isn't this bad.

 

*********

They go to the beach as Yuuri suggests. And as they sit side by side on the sand facing the sea, Victor feels so peaceful and calm. Yuuri mentions that the sea is his favorite, it reminds him of his hometown. Which makes Victor wants to know more about his home and his family. And Yuuri processeds to tell him about his parents hot springs, his sister, his late poodle.

"Oh my god you really had a poodle?" Victor asks excitingly. And Yuuri is fast to fetch out his phone to show him pictures of him.

"Yes his name was vicchan! Look how adorable and cute he looked. I was mad about him. When he passed away I kept crying and weeping for days. He was so cute and clingy. I felt guilty I didn't spend enough time with him as I was always away for training. I always remember him when I see poodles. I love them so much. When I was any poodle I feel like it's mine. I refuse to get another one though."

Of course Yuuri had to be a dog person. And of course he has to love poodles the most. Yuuri is so dangerous, so dangerous for Victor's heart. He must protect himself before its too late, if it isn't already too late. But Victor can't help himself from cooing over the small poodle, then he shows Yuuri pictures of his own Makkachin.

"I think I'm in love! Oh no, I'm really in love. This is the second time I believe in love at the first sight!"

Second time? 

Yuuri smirks and adds, "I think you know the first time." 

Victor shrinks his face in a cringing manner, causing Yuuri to laugh. Then Yuuri looks back dreamily at the pictures of Makkachin. "He looks like a bigger Vicchan. So adorable and sweet. What a good boy! I want to pat him and ruffle his fluffy fur."

"He's so smart and patient, you won't believe it. Amazing, he's just amazing. He's been the only one keeping me company for years, without him I'm dead and lonely."

"I hope he'll get along with your baby so they both could keep you company and make you happy as you deserve to be."

Victor gapes at Yuuri in wonder. Yuuri looks back at him with the kindest eyes and warmest smile. How can someone be this sweet and gentle? It makes Victor smile in gratitude. Just the imagery of his..his own baby playing with his dear dog makes him melt weakly. But then image becomes even more enhanced with an addition, another person spoiling the baby and the poodle sweetly..no no Victor isn't having a vision of domestic daddy Yuuri. No! 

"Umm, I think we should discuss our deal." Victor says with a practical tine, deviating the conversation from useless sentiments. 

"Oh right, our mating!" Yuuri says, smiling cheekily. And it's the rudest smile Victor has seen. What happened to soft sweet Yuuri? Replaced by this Eros Yuuri this fast?

"Umm.. Yes. My heat is due tomorrow or the day after at the maximum. So yeah..you should be at my house by tomorrow. We are obviously going to..do it in my bed since it's my nest."

Victor's cheeks are burning red, he's sure. But Yuuri is doing very well at keeping his face blank, devoid from any expressions. Like he respects Victor's embarrassment. The descent bastard!

"Are you okay right now? You must be in pain due to your PHS." Yuuri pouts in sympathy and concern. The descent bastardy is even aware of the preheat syndrome pains! 

"I can really handle them. They're not that bad. thanks for your concern."

"That explains why you were eating that much." Yuuri bites his lip, suppressing a moving smile. 

Oh god how can he transform this fast?

"That's rude!" Victor frowns. And Yuuri cackles, making him even angrier. 

"I didn't mean to sound rude I swear. But I'm sure I can cook you lots of delicious food to fill your stomach during your...heat."

"I don't really have an appetite for food during these days. I eat simple meals just to go through the day. That's why I eat that much before the heat, because my body is storing energy in preparation for these cursed days." 

"That must be hard. I've always respected omegas for their suffering and endurance. Like really being an omega isn't easy. Because aside from their painful physiology they also have to go through all this mistreatment and discrimination shit of the society. You guys were really amazing!"

"Wow give him a cookie, thanks for your validation we really needed an alpha's opinion on us. We really need more open minded great people like you Yuuri." It's obvious that Victor is being harsh sarcastic to him, which makes Yuuri tense. 

"So is that your way to impress me? Cause you're not really doing us a favor when you say words like those, I'm not going to clap and cheer for you because you're stating the obvious. It's not a fucking achievement that you think that omegas are being degraded and treated as shit. In fact it's your responsibility to educate the others and stand for our rights and...and..." 

Victor stops when he realizes he's being too aggressive and tough in Yuuri who is just being nice. Okay he feels threatened and he wants to pull this as a defense mechanism to protect his heart from falling for Yuuri, but that doesn't justify being a jerk to him when he's done nothing wrong.

Should he apologize? But his pride!

But Yuuri's kind eyes..

"Yuuri I'm sorry. I'm being too aggressive, but it's just my preheat making me agitated. I don't mean to..be like this with you. I'm not feeling like myself."

"Oh it's fine. I'm used to your hostility anyway." Yuuri assures him with an eye smile.

"Good. Wait, what?" 

"You know what? Let's go back to discussing what we'll do, okay?"

"Okay okay that's better. So..umm.. You know I'm putting much trust in you right?"

"Of course and you can trust me. I would never do anything against your will or take advantage of your vulnerable state. I know how some omegas could be too lost in the feeling that they may ask for things they wouldn't want in their normal state. It some alphas may lose control and do something stupid. Also I know that the consent isn't valid during the heat. So we should regulate this thing right now."

"Yes yes yes! You are right. You are really.." Amazing! Victor doesn't say. Yuuri looks so cute, oh no.. Victor shouldn't feel distracted.

"So I want to discuss a set of rules to follow during our upcoming mating." Victor says casually with a neutral face, struggling to prevent himself from blushing.

"Oh..you mean when we make love?" Yuuri inquires cheerfully, emphasizing on love. And this time Victor can't stop his blush.

"Make love? We are not going to make love, we are going to make a baby!"

"But babies come from love!" Yuuri pouts cutely. God, how is he even an alpha?

Then he smirks and cocks his head to the side. "You don't believe in love, do you Victor?"

"I don't think love is for me." Victor shrugs as if he doesn't care.

And Yuuri sighs as he dreamily looks ahead of him. "I don't know but love can be really unexpected."

Then he looks at Victor with sparkling eyes, making Victor look away, cursing himself for his fluttering heart. The handsome bastard!

Victor clears his throat, back to practicality. "Anyway, rule number one: no kissing. We can't kiss during our mating as kissing is an unnecessary intimate act that has no direct role in fertilization. We're no supposed to go beyond our aim." 

Yuuri looks at him in disbelief, then he lets out a humorless laugh. "Are you serious? We're not supposed to kiss during our "mating". I don't get it, kissing has always been part of sex!"

"No, sex means only the penetration process of intercourse. Anything else is just a spicy addition. But really necessary."

"Yes but you do need foreplay to set the mood. I mean I can't just jump on you and stuff you with my huge cock relentlessly until I come inside you. We need preparation and stimulation to get there first."

Victor quickly turns his head the other way, unready to face Yuuri when he is mouthing such dirty words is casually. 

"Preparation and stimulation don't have to include kissing. Please respect my comfort zone." Victor answers, head still turned the other way. 

"Okay. Whatever you like." 

Victor turns to look back at Yuuri who is giving his best unimpressed face. He Must be really disappointed. But Victor is sure if he starts kissing Yuuri he won't stop.

"Good. Rule number two: no unproductive obscene sexual acts." 

Yuuri snorts at that. "What the hell is this supposed to mean? Sex is obscene!"

"Yes but I mean if it doesn't serve the purpose of intercourse then it's unproductive and obscene." 

Yuuri nods, amused. "What else?"

"Rule number three: No talking. I mean nothing more just few expressive and communicative words like harder..faster.. I'm coming.. You know things like that." Victor made this rule specifically cause he knows how Yuuri never shuts up.

Yuuri crosses his arms, still amused. "Aha I see. Next."

"Rule number four: no marking. I don't want hickeys, love bites, scratches, or bruises all over my body when I look at the mirror." 

"That can be included under the no kissing or unproductive acts term, you know."

"It's a very specific term based on its importance."

"Okay, what else?"

"Rule number five: no pet names. That's a strict rule. And don't tell me it can be under no talking, this is a strict condition."

"Too bad.."

"Rule number six: no cum wasting. I need every drop inside me to ensure my pregnancy."

Yuuri stares at him in silence, then he cackles with his entire body shaking. He laughs hard that he starts to tear. "I'm.. I'm really sorry for laughing. Please continue."

Victor should feel offended, but he'll let it go this time. "Rule number seven: no sex out the bed. I don't want to taint the rest of my apartment with this."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Rule number eight and the last one: no sleeping together. I mean actual sleeping I'm the same bed. I'll prepare you a comfortable sofa bed at my room. Because I really find it hard to sleep next to someone else." 

"Okay, but listen to this idea, what if I fill few buckets with my cum and you use them as you like?" 

"Are you making fun of my rules? If you don't like them we can cancel the whole deal and I'll easily find another.."

"No no no! It's okay I agree. I'm just wondering..will you be able to follow these rules yourself? I mean sure I can but I'm not the one going through the heat."

"Of course I will! I'm the one who made them." 

"But..what if..you know.. just in case.. one of the rules got accidently.. just accidentally which is very possible.. What if one of the rules got broken?"

"I think this could happen. And I think it's fine you know, it's accidental."

"Of course, anyway if I forget...or lose control and break one of the rules you just tell me to stop and I'll stop immediately. Is this good?"

"Yeah yeah good." 

"You know, now I agree to your conditions. Now I have one condition."

Victor gets worried. "What is it?"

Yuuri grins confidently. "When you finish your heat let me cook you a nice meal." 

"Oh..if you have any energy left." Victor teases. 

"You'll be surprised." Yuuri smirks, making him gulp nervously. The sexy bastard!

"You are coming to my apartment tomorrow night and wait till, you know, it happens. I expect it to last for about four days so you don't have to waste much time with me."

"I would spend a year in heat with you!"

Victor laughs. "Why were you do cheesy and perverted?"

Yuuri smiles, proud of himself. "By the way, so you need me to take any medicine examinations. I had my regular check up last month and everything is fine. I'm healthy as a horse, clean from any diseases, nothing to be afraid of."

"Good then, I trust you. Hey, you're fertile, aren't you?"

"Of course."

Victor takes a deep breathe. Everything is settled. This has to work out. In few days he is going to achieve his life dream.

"Yuuri, thank you.."

Yuuri grins weakly as he looks at the sea. His hair is dancing with the wind. It's a pure image. Like.. Like an angel. 

"I'll make you feel so good." 

Okay not an angel.

 

***********

Victor pushes his tongue into Yuuri's hot mouth, licking and tasting the inside of it. Yuuri wraps the tongue between his lips and sucks into it, drawing sweet sounds out of Victor's throat. The alpha renews the kiss with life passion as he tilts and twists his head to enclose every angle of Victor's mouth. 

And Victor buries his finger into the thick soft black hair, massaging his scalp with his fingers as Yuuri massages his mouth with his tongue. Their kiss is luscious and passionate, tasting better than anything in the world. 

They separate for a breathe, with a thread of drool still connecting them. Yuuri retracts his head slightly, running his eyes all over Victor's flushed sweaty face in fascination. He keeps shaking his head as if he's in disbelief. He takes Victor's sculpted legs and wrap them around his slim torso, bringing their swollen cocks in contact. And they start to grind frantically into each other. 

Yuuri pushes two fingers into Victor's leaking hole, causing Victor to scream and arch his back up, grinding harder into Yuuri's hardness. The alpha adds one more finger and the opening accepts it easily, releasing more viscous slick to flood Yuuri's hand. His other hand run along Victor's inner thigh, rubbing the scent glands over there. Their heavenly mix of scents and pheromones loads the air that it could be suffocating for anyone who isn't them.

Yuuri takes Victor's lips in a more consuming kiss, Victor feels like his soul is being sucked out of him. His bodies trembles with each of Yuuri's killing kisses and thrusting fingers. The build up becomes to unbearable with all the fingering and grinding and kissing, and Victor explodes. Releasing another flood of slick, and a wave of cum covering his and Yuuri's fronts. His body keeps shaking for few more seconds until he descends the high if his orgasm.

"Oh you came already Victor. We still haven't done anything!" He says into Victor's mouth before kissing on. He withdraws his fingers out of Victor's overstimulated hole and Victor whines in need. 

"More..more alpha..not enough.." He mumbles against Yuuri's mouth with a broken voice. Then Yuuri drops many open mouthed kisses all over his face, ignoring his desire to be filled.

After one more kiss, Victor gasps. "Oh Yuuri..we broke rule number one!" He informs him with a broken voice. 

"Oops.. I.. forgot.. should.. I.. stop?" Yuuri asks, separating each word from the other with a kiss. He looks at Victor in the eyes and Victor melts in the warmth of his doe eyes. 

"No, don't!" Victor says before yanking him for another hard kiss. Then Yuuri moves with his lips along Victor's jaw and entire neck, spreading sweet feathery kisses all over it. Until his kiss becomes licks and nibbles at the scent glands over there, transmitting waves of intoxicating smells through the air. 

Yuuri's fingers mischievously reach Victor's extremely sensitive nipples, pressing and fondling them playfully, causing Victor to moan and moan. Yuuri pinches one nipple, and his eyes widen in a wondered shock seeing the serous fluid oozing out of it. He squeezes harder that Victor bites down the back of his hand to muffle his scream, and more slick drips down Victor's flushed chest. And Yuuri loses his mind.

He whimper as he licks Victor's leaking nipple, and takes the nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking and slurping in hunger. And Victor can't stop moaning in pleasure. Yuuri keeps shifting between the two pink swollen nipple sucking one while touching and pinching the other. And he goes on like his life is depending on it.

"Yuuri please..please..I can't.. I'm coming.." And Victor comes for the second time just from Yuuri's evil mouth and fingers on his chest. 

"Oh Victor you taste divine, your juice is more delicious than anything I've ever tasted... I wonder if you're that sweet down there." Yuuri smirks, then he reaches his hand to Victor's behind, dipping his fingers in the generous leakage of slick from his hole. Victor watched as he sticks his wet fingers inside his mouth and moans in satisfaction.

"Oh my god it's even more delicious and sweeter. You're the best thing Victor! You should taste it!" 

Yuuri wets his fingers again with Victor's sugary slick and forces then inside his mouth and Victor moans at his own taste. How many times did he fantasize about this scene exactly at the past few days?

Victor keeps his eyes closed as he chest chases after air, wiping his forehead when Yuuri completely gets off them. His entire body is killing him, his duck is already alive and twitching, and his hole is throbbing in desperate need to be filled. Then he's surprised that Yuuri's hands holding firmly the globes of his ass and he buries his face into the crack.

Victor screams when Yuuri's mouth eats him out and he suckles the flowing slick. His tongue digs deep into the prepared flooded tightness and Victor finds himself involuntarily pushing his ass into Yuuri's face. His mind screams no but his body is too surrender to the wonderful unbelievable feeling. 

"No Yuuri no! The.. The.. ahh.. God.. The second rule.. Unproductive ob..obscene acts Yuuri!" 

Yuuri pulls back, his face is damp and glistening with Victor's slick, eyes half lidded and dark with desire, his open lips are so bright red and delicious.. 

"Should I stop Victor?" Yuuri licks his lips, and his hand snake around Victor's cock, pumping it. But Victor's hole begs for the attention back. How can he ask him to stop.

"No please.. don't stop!"

Yuuri doesn't stop and maybe Victor comes again. But Yuuri gives him no mercy, and he eases his length inside Victor smoothly and entirely loses himself. 

"Oh my god...oh my god Victor, this feels amazing, your are so hot and wet, I'll already come..." Yuuri growls as he thrusts deeply into Victor's tightness, all his power dedicated to the deep fast pace. And Victor keeps moaning and weeping as Yuuri breaks him in two. Too much pleasure that it could kill him. This is unlike anything he's ever experienced.

"Do I make you feel so good Victor? Huh? Does my huge cock fit you so well that it feels like it was created just for your tight wet hole? Oh my god.. You are so gorgeous Victors.. You are extremely out of this world! You have no idea how many times I dreamed of this moment, but nothing could compare to the reality..you feel amazing Victor..amazing.." 

Yuuri takes Victor's hand, and interlaces their fingers together. He closes the hand to his mouth and proceeds to plant loving kisses all over the back of Victor's palm in appreciation and adornment. Then he nuzzles the hand to his cheek..

"You are divine Victor, I could spend my life till my death worshipping you and your celestial beauty.. How are you even real? You're the embodiment of heavens on earth..my god my god.." 

"Yuu.. Yuuri.. You..talk too much..ahh ahh.. Rule number three.." 

Yuuri leans down and kisses his neck. "I'm sorry.. I can't stop Victor.. you're making me crazy. I'm losing my mind. You're just my dream coming true..so beautiful so beautiful.." He keeps licking the sensitive glands, making Victor sob and weep harder.

"Please let me..let me just say how ethereal and magnificent you are. Victor you have no idea how you look.. I'm literally seeing all the beauty of the world incarnated in you it's overwhelming.."

Victor cries out as Yuuri's enlarging knot tears his insides, it applies a crazy pressure on his sweet spot causing him to explode and paint their chests with his cum.

"I'm..so so close. Oh my god. Victor I'm going to fill you with babies.." Yuuri's fingers dig deep in the flesh of Victor imprinting bruises into the milky skin. He sucks and nibbles at Victor's glands, and Victor purrs with each lick and bite.

"Ahh..Yuu..ri.. The marking.. Rule four.." 

"I'm so sorry, I can't stop you taste so fucking good my baby Vitya.. Oh my beautiful baby!" Yuuri whispers with a raspy voice.

"Yuuri...pet names..five Yuuri five.." Yuuri shuts him up with a consuming kiss. Then the alpha growls as he pushes his knot one last time and he comes flooding Victor's insides profusely, pouring generous amount of fluid inside Victor..

"Alpha..alpha!" Victor screams out, his stomach bulges as it gets inflated by Yuuri's cum.

Yuuri doesn't pull out he manages to fill Victor few more times until he's so loaded. Then he moves to Victor's mouth, fucking his face as Victor chokes and gags around his cock. After swallowing another flood, Victor shakes his head. "Oh no..rule number six.. I'm wasting your cum."

 

When Yuuri goes to the kitchen, Victor follows him instantly, unable to stay away from him for moments. And Yuuri doesn't resist the urge and takes him on the counter. 

"Rule number seven Yuuri..we are out of the bed.."

Yuuri pauses his thrusting and asks breathlessly, "Should I stop?"

Victor violently yanks him by the neck and takes his mount in a monstrous kiss. "Don't dare to stop!"

********

Yuuri and Victor lay on the ground, Yuuri spooning him, rubbing his body tenderly, and caressing every part with extra gentleness and love. He scatters kisses all over his hair and head and face. 

Yuuri looks at Victor's face with dreamy eyes, then he looks up at the ceiling, shouting, "Oh my god!" Then he looks back to Victor who's giggling, and repeats, "Oh my god! You are so amazing.. Incredible.. Unbelievable.. Oh my god!"

"Shut up you're so dramatic!" Victor pinches him playfully in the shoulder. But deep down he's the happiest in the world, especially when he touched the honestly of Yuuri's exaggerated words.

Yuuri rests on his side, and stares at Victor in appreciation while he plays with his silver hair. And Victor can't handle the kindness of his eyes, it's making him too weak, weaker even that his heat state.

"Victor.." His voice is like melted chocolate to Victor.

"Yes?" 

"You are right. All alphas suck." 

Victor chuckles.

Then Yuuri elaborates, "All of them suck, except me. I'm obviously awesome and I'm so good for you." 

"You're too cocky!" Victor snorts as he pokes Yuuri's cute button nose. 

"Point is, no alpha in the world deserves you. You are too precious and dear. You're too much for anyone to be honest. And I have no idea how I got that lucky. To just be that close to you, it's too much for me, more than I deserve." 

"Yuuri.." 

"I wish this will last." Yuuri whispers. Victors heart races when he hears these words, all his efforts to not get too attached are thrown out of the window. Stupid Yuuri! The stupid bastard!

"You know what? You're too tired. Let's sleep until you get your next rush of heat alright?" Yuuri doesn't wait for his answer. He carries him to the bed and Victor keeps whining he doesn't have to carry him.

He gently places him in the bed, and tugs him under the changed clean blanket. And plants a small kiss on Victor's forehead. But when is about to turn around Victor grabs his wrest to stop him. 

"Where are you going?"

"You know. To sleep on my sofa."

"It's rude to leave your omega alone in the nest."

Yuuri looks surprised. He pauses in hesitation. "Yes but.. You don't want me to sleep with you, rule number eight."

"Fuck number eight we've wlready broken seven!" Victor says as he pulls down Yuuri to him. 

Yuuri grins widely as Victor pulls the cover over their bodies and tangles his to Yuuri's. The alpha kisses him gently on the lips. And they spend the night pressed closely together in a tight embrace. Victor has never slept that good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules are meant to be broken 
> 
> I hope you liked this update.
> 
> I'm not sure when's next update since I have to work on my sugar daddy au, I've been neglecting this baby for too long. But I hope I'll update soon enough  
> Check my other stories if you're interested  
> Love you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, if there are any readers left hehehe   
> I'm really sorry for not updating for this long, but I swear the finals were eating me alive. Anyway I'm back with a new update, and I was planning to make it the last chapter, but again I swear how the hell this became too long without even writing half of what I was planning for. Anyway I love this story so o don't think I want to finish it. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> I know you might have forgotten what happened previously so, here's a quick summary,   
> Victor and Yuuri agree to spend the heat together to breed, Victor sets a stupid set of rules to protect his heart from falling for Yuuri, they have mind blowing heat sex, they break all the rules, Victor falls for Yuuri anyway.

Victor is tucked under the clean blankets, freshly showered and dressed in his fluffiest pajamas, a cup of warm tea in his hands, and a peaceful feeling growing in his chest. His body is broken, each organ of his is weeping in dull pain, but he's never felt this peaceful and comfortable. The soft bedding is easing off the exhaustion from his body, and the comforting alpha scent is filling the air. 

His heat is already over, and it's been the most intense experience in his life. His heat this time persisted longer than expected, but maybe because its lustful needs were perfectly met with passion, maybe because it didn't pass as a painful obligatory physiological process as usual. Because who's Victor kidding? He liked it.. a lot. 

He's never enjoyed sex that much with anybody else. And he can't keep pulling the alpha card, he can no longer deny it's all because it was with Yuuri. He loved his intense heat and all the steamy sex not because it was with a random big dicked alpha, but because solely the alpha is Yuuri. And though Yuuri is a fantastic sex machine and an unrivaled stamina monster, these are not the only reasons why it was so good.

Sure he made him scream till he lost his voice, he was basically sweating cum and slick, his body was wrecked to shreds as Yuuri did him hard, Victor went crazy. But Victor's mind and passion are drifted to a completely different direction. Yuuri made him moan hard, but he also made him laugh hard. His kisses were soul consuming, but his hugs were soul healing. His loving touches and his sweet words and his soothing voice, everything. And the way he looked at Victor like he was the biggest prize to win, like he was the biggest star in the blackest night, the only diamond among the stones. It's too much for Victor's heart to contain, it's beyond the physical attraction and the hormonal lust. And Victor is doomed!

Victor is doomed but he can't wipe that stupid content smile off his face. He pats Makkachin who's lying beside him in the bed, and hums with the playing music. It's a calming classic tone Yuuri picked, and Victor likes it a lot, because of course Yuuri has an excellent music taste. He insisted on Victor after giving him the shower to lay in bed to rest with a cup of tea while he prepared food. Yuuri's condition to agree on the deal was to let him cook the dinner after the heat was over. And Victor challenged him to if he had any energy left. Of course he has plenty of energy and he's been in the kitchen for hours preparing god knows what. He even went out to buy some grocery for the special meal, and Victor wonders how he has any strength left; youth!

"And chef Yuuri is here with the most delicious dish in the world!" Yuuri enters noisily, with a tray in his hands streaming with the most mouthwatering smell, and Victor's stomach growls in anger. But let Victor just takes a look at Yuuri walking to him, looking overly domestic and soft, with his hair fluffy and adorable, wearing on a pink apron, and the brightest smile across his face. It's like almost completely other person, very much different from the sex god that spent days fucking Victor mercilessly. This image is just too pure for Victor's heart to handle. He could get used to it, and the thought is scary. 

Yuuri places the tray on the nightstand beside the bed and Victor involuntarily makes a room for him beside him. He sits with the same fond expression on his face, like his eyes are kissing Victor. It makes Victor bite his lip and smile shyly, but as the appetizing smell leaks further into his nostrils, he forgets everything and his eyes focus only on the so far so near dish. "Thank you." He whispers that Yuuri almost misses his gratitude, but his smile doubles in size.

"It's nothing," He says as he brush Victor's fringe away from his eye. Victor shudders on the small touch, god he's just too senstive to Yuuri's warm skin. "I promised you to cook you the dinner after it's over. Something to energize and fill you. Not that you need more filling hehe.." It is his sick attempt of a dirty joke, and it fails miserably when Victor gives him an unimpressed look rather than a shy one. 

Yuuri clears the awkwardness away from his throat. He takes the tray with the steamy dish in it and positions it on Victor's lap. "I made you the best thing I could cook and the best thing you'll ever taste. It's my favorite food and it's made using my mom's secret recipe." The amazing smell intoxicates Victor causing his head to go dizzy and his stomach to scream in need. Yuuri picks a portion with the chopsticks and closes it to Victor's mouth. And as much as Victor is dying to devour the whole meal at once, he doesn't want to be babied by Yuuri like this, so he just closes his mouth in a pout. 

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuri asks in concern. 

"I can eat on my own. I'm not a baby or a handicapped for you to feed me." Victor says with much pride.

"Well," He smiles a weird smile, a mix of gentleness and slyness, a deceptive smile. "I'm your alpha for now, and I need to take care of you. It's fine if you don't want to. But doesn't it feel good to be a little spoiled? And you are a prince, Victor. You must be served and spoiled."

Weak.. He's making him so weak, and it feels so good to be this weak. Victor wants to protest.. to say anything. But his body and need betray him and his mouth opens on its own, encouraging Yuuri to shove the food in, which he happily does.

And with the very first bite, Victor chews long and savors the taste so well before swallowing in contentment. His stomach applauses and his taste buds dance in joy. "Wow amazing! Is that the food of the gods?"

Yuuri chuckles and feeds him another bite. "That's Katsudon or pork cutlets bowl. It's my all time favorite food, and you haven't tried my mom's! It's so so good, even better than that. No matter how much I try to perfect it, it never comes as hers. I really want to feed you my mom's."

So Yuuri wants to feed him his mother's food and Victor wants to scream at him for being so sweet like a husband. Just shut up!

"Aren't you gonna eat?" 

"After you finish.." Yuuri answers following another bite in Victor's mouth, then he gently wipes his mouth with a napkin. It's beautiful to feel like this, when was the last time someone had properly taken care of Victor like this? Not even his mother when he was young because he was the one who actually took care of her. And Yuuri is just so sweet it's going to give him diabetes.

"I originally wanted to prepare some romantic dinner on candle lights and good music, but I know you would think it's super cheesy." 

"It is super cheesy." Victor confirms with a laugh.

"And I can always trust a Katsudon to impress, more than a hundred flowers or a hundred candles. Am I right?" Yuuri says, smiling.

"It is impressive." He responds with another smile, and it's charming enough to make Yuuri blush and almost drop the chopsticks in shock. Victor laughs and Yuuri blushes even darker, and his thumping heart could be heard clearly. 

"God your laughter is so beautiful.. And your smile.. Everything about you Victor is beautiful." The compliments come out of Yuuri's mouth as prayers of gratitude, and this time it's Victor's turn to blush. 

"You.. You keep on talking nonsense. You even kept breaking the rules over and over and over.."

"Hey but you didn't mind at all! I kept asking if you were okay, if there was anything wrong you wished to stop. And all you did was wholeheartedly moaning you wanted more and more. I was pretty amazing and you know that!" 

"Shut up!" Victor screams at him to conceal his embarrassment, hitting him mercilessly with a big pillow to almost smash his head if it's possible. It turns to a small pillow fight, with both of them battling with the heavy pillows all over the bed, stomping and collapsing in Makkachin in process that the poor poodle runs immediately out of the room.

"A truce, a truce, just want to say something.." Yuuri pants as he signs time out with his hand. And Victor keeps hold of his pillow, looking at him expectantly. 

"So, you like my comic books after all." He smirks, and oh no Victor is in trouble. 

"What are you talking about?" He plays dumb, but flushes scarlet. Yuuri seems too proud of himself. 

"You don't think my eyes haven't caught volumes and volumes of my books hanging around your apartment everywhere? Oh come on Victor, why didn't you tell me you're a fan? I could've given you exclusive signed editions."

"Shut up asshole, I don't know what brought this trash over here." Victor answers defensively as he resumes a more fatal pillow war, and Yuuri is quick to avoid his hard hits, and the war goes on, no mercy, until they both lose all their strength and die of laughter.

The two keep howling in laughter, unable to stop as they lay on their backs side by side.

They stay like this for few minutes, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling. Then Yuuri sighs, drawing Victor's full attention to him. 

"These have been the best days of my life, with no exaggeration. I don't think I will ever forget the smallest details of these days. They are deeply engraved in my memory." He points to his head, and the sincerity of his words causes Victor's skin to chill. "Someday in the future, I'm going to tell my grandchildren about that, I was Victor Nikiforov's alpha for one heat."

Victor snorts, but his face is all flushed and embarrassed by how Yuuri is openly talking about their sexual experience. "What are you going to them? That's not something you tell your grandchildren."

"Don't worry, I'll give them the PG13 version of this." He winks at him, making Victor giggle. Then Yuuri takes a deep breath while staring back at the ceiling. "It's just those days are too memorable to forget. Maybe I'm getting too excited that I can't shut up about them. I can't believe they're already over."

The amount of regret he said these words with, it fascinates Victor, he can see how special these days to Yuuri. He's projecting too many sincere feelings into it, and Victor is just laying there helpless beside him, feeling bad for him. Because he didn't want to give a false hope to Yuuri that this might evolve to something more. He thought sleeping together might just get it out of Yuuri's system and he would stop trying to court Victor to be in a relationship with him. But seeing that sad look all over Yuuri's handsome face, it looks like it wasn't the right thing to do. Maybe he even made things worse, and now Yuuri is more attached to him.

And what's much much worse is that.. Victor himself might has got more attached.

"I.. I don't think I remember clearly those past days, unlike to you, they passed quickly like a hazy dream. I don't think I was aware most of the time. I mean from what I remember they were pleasurable, but I don't remember the specific details."

Yuuri frowns in disappointment, twisting Victor's heart in guilt. But Victor shifts on his side to fully face Yuuri, their faces are too close to each other now. "But maybe.. I want to remember what it's like to be with you." He whispers, and watches as Yuuri's eyes bug out in surprise, because it's too damn clear what Victor is suggesting.

In a bolder manner, Victor intertwines their fingers together. "Maybe you should show me one last time what it's like to be in heat with you."

It's crazy to do this, to have sex while recovering from days of constant sex, Victor knows it and he can't stop himself. He has that deep urge he can't bury, he wants to have sex with Yuuri again, fully aware and in control without the hazy influence of the heat.

"I mean.. if you don't mind." He says a bit too seductively.

"Mind? Not at all!"

Just like that in seconds the two lose their clothes and their control, and become entangled in a giant moaning sweaty mass like they weren't all over each other few hours ago. It's crazy how they regained their energy and desire so fast, and they're acting like they have been sexually deprived for years. But this is totally different for Victor. It's so vivid and real, not under the hazy influence of the heat. It's all his sane self consciously reacting to the intimacy with Yuuri, not his needy feverish state.

It's different from the heated sex which was all begging and bones crushing and horny neediness, it's not the mindless mating lacking the appreciation of the caring intimacy, this is so different. The way Yuuri is handling Victor delicately, he's never felt so cherished and loved. Their love making is love mating, passionate but unhurried, lustful but tender, it makes Victor feel loved.

Yuuri lightly runs his hand all ovr his body, like touching a precious jewel. He peppers him with kisses of all kinds, showers him with the sweetest of words and praises. And when he moves inside him, their bodies come together and move like the most harmonious dance, to the music of their delighted moans and purrs and howls. God it's incredibly good, it feels too good to Victor. 

Victor's lips murmur Yuuri's name repeatedly in between the kisses, it becomes the only word he manages in this state of pleasure. And for a moment the entire world is Yuuri, the centre of universe is Yuuri, everything is Yuuri. Victor is making a big mistake he doesn't care because all he wants is to die in Yuuri's loving arms like this. He stares into the big deep brown eyes and sees all the kindness of the world inside them. 

"Your eyes are so beautiful.." He whispers as is fingers caress Yuuri's face. And Yuuri closes his eyes that it hurts him that he can't look at them anymore. Yuuri takes Victor's hands and kisses each finger adoringly. 

"I only have them to look at you. I could stare at your beauty baby until I happily go blind. Cause you're the only thing and only one I ever want to see.." Victor replies with a long soft moan, and Yuuri kisses his mouth greedily. "Victor.." He calls into his lips.

"Yuuri.." And Victor answers back.

Victor cries.. He doesn't want this to ever end. Never.

But it ends. It's already over, he realizes, as he finds himself standing at his door with Yuuri grinning sadly in front of him.

He doesn't want Yuuri to leave, but Yuuri is leaving. And it's ridiculous that he's the one who's practically throwing Yuuri out of his place, yet he's clinging to him on his doorstep like a damn koala and giving him the puppy eyes. It's weird when he's saying you better leave now while he's wrapping both his arms around Yuuri's neck and licking his face as a goodbye kiss. Like what's forcing him to part from him except his huge pride and denial?

And Yuuri is just a poor thing, can't say no either way to him, can't insist on staying in his bed forever, and can't deny him one last passionate kiss. He's just the way Victor wants, no matter what, even if it's causing him much harm and pain. Victor is a big selfish coward, but Yuuri's velvet tongue feels so good inside his mouth and on his neck. His mind is guilty, but his body is rubbing and humping gracelessly against Yuuri. He's such a bitch!

With much reluctance, they break away. Yuuri stands before him, flushed, gasping, turned on, and sad. And Victor feels a burn in his chest, different from his flaming body. He's still feeling Yuuri inside him vividly, and his sore insides tighten around nothing, aching at the emptiness. He's feeling Yuuri's cum trapped by the plug in his swollen opening, and the hot liquid sloshing inside him as he makes the minimum movement. Because that's the most important thing.

The baby. Victor did all this for the baby solely, or that what he thought. He can't forget that, not anymore as he and Yuuri are over. He has to slap himself to wake up from his stupid fantasies and adolescent dreams. He did this for an aim, not for pleasure, not for feelings. 

 

"Yuuri, I don't know how to thank you, I can't express my gratitude enough." Victor rubs his shoulder friendly. And he can't miss Yuuri's bitter smile.

"No I'm the one to thank you.. for giving me this opportunity to make my dream come true.. even if temporarily."

Oh no! He keeps calling Victor his dream, it's not just physical, it's not just a desire. Yuuri feels for him, and Victor doesn't deserve all this. 

"Yuuri.. I'm really sorry if I'm causing you pain.. It's just.. I can't give you more. This can't go on, and it's not your fault at all. It's just I'm.. traumatized from my past. And I'm not ready for a relationship. I don't want to give you a fake hope because of what happened because I would be a douche if I tricked you into thinking we could be something more."

It's weird he's blurting this nonsense while he's practically in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri touches his face, and Victor leans into the touch. God he's making it much harder.

"Don't worry Victor. It's true I don't want this to end, but I know my limits and I respect your wishes. It's enough for me to make this beautiful memory with you. These were some of the best days in my life." Yuuri smiles beautifully, and Victor's guilt has just tripled. 

Yuuri looks around nervously, and shrugs heavily. "Well I guess this is it. You don't want to see my face again. I've done my job here and I hope I did well. I hope I manage to give you that baby. Take care of our baby, Victor."

Our baby..

As Yuuri turns to leave, Victor takes his hand, making Yuuri look at him expectantly. 

"Yuuri, as an appreciation of your.. efforts, I promise.. if we mange to make that baby, I will give my child a Japanese name."

Yuuri's face lights up in disbelief and delight. It didn't occur to Victor that it would make him that happy. "Really?" 

"Yeah totally, I mean Japanese names are kinda cute. I haven't thought of something solid yet but I'll do my research."

"If you need any help picking the names just ask me, alright?"

"Yeah okay."

Then an awkward pause prevails, they stand there, eyes already heavy with longing and regret. 

"Can I.." Yuuri starts in a small voice, "get a final hug?"

Victor nods and takes Yuuri in hisarms. The embrace is so tight it's almost suffocating, it lasts few good minutes, but it feels so good. Victor has never been hugged with all this love and appreciation. It makes his heart ache, cause really what's stopping him from getting Yuuri to himself? He's such a coward.

"Fuck you both you disgusting creatures!" 

The sudden scowl breaks them off with mild panic, and when they both look to the source of the angry insult, they find Yuri like the furious kitty he is glaring at them while he's standing in front of his apartment door. Because apparently Victor and Yuuri have forgotten they're on the floor corridor now, and Yuri must be going out when he caught them. 

"Continuing your disgusting mating here too? You're two sick motherfuckers! Have no shame?"

Victor smirks at him as he crosses his arms. "Aren't you a little hypocritical brat? Weren't you caught few weeks ago in a more scandalous situation with your boyfriend in the public? At least Yuuri and I are just hugging, not erotically making out!"

"No asshole, it's different. You weren't the one who was stuck in his bedroom for days listening to the disgusting moaning and mating sounds of his horny idiotic omega neighbor because your rooms are adjacent. I swear you made me abandon my room for the whole week and take over the god damn couch because you both were fucking loud as fuck. God damn it, from where you got all this energy?"

All the blood rushes to Victor's face, this is definitely the most humiliating and embarrassing situation he's been through. Yuri heard it all, his needy begging and his pleasured screams, and the dirty words pouring out of Yuuri's mouth. Oh god! Victor looks at Yuuri to check on his reaction, only to find him smiling like a dead person. He's maintaining his cool attitude nevertheless.

"Sorry about that Yuri, looks like we lost ourselves. But you shouldn't feel disgusted about it, it's totally a normal biological process all the humans go through, even you. No need to be this aggressive."

Yuuri's calmness angers Yuri further more. "And I though you were cool! Fuck you both!"

"Yura why the hell are you being so loud?" Yakov appears through the door, then he takes notice of Victor and Yuuri and he immediately laughs. "Ah.. Hello boys, you're finally finished? Hope you enjoyed. Kept us awake for days!"

Victor is dead! The whole family have been aware of what they were doing the whole time, he's dead! 

"Hello Mr Yakov, great to see you. How are you?" Yuuri greets him in easiness, so cheerfully and innocently as if nothing wrong is happening.

Charming as he is, Yakov smiles even wider. It's so weird to see him smile this easily after all those years. His teeth are so big and white, Victor notices. "Hello Yuuri, I'm fine. Would you like some tea?" 

"Thank you I really appreciate it, but I have to go home now I'm so tired."

Yuri snorts. "Yeah I bet you are."

"Sure you need to rest. I hope you made Victor pregnant, you worked hard enough." 

"Grandpa!"

"Yakov!" 

Victor and Yuri scowl at the same time, and Yuuri takes it lightheartedly, chucking sweetly that it draw Victor's attention to him. His laugh, god, his laugh!

After few mean and friendly exchanges between the four of them, Yakov goes back into his apartment and Yuri proceeds to leave the building, while Yuuri and Victor are still standing at the door step.

Yuuri sighs, still smiling warmly. "Do I guess you don't want to see my face again?"

This hurts Victor. "I'll see it anyway in our child." He doesn't know how he said that, but he did and Yuuri's eyes bug out in surprise. 

"Umm.. If you you need anything don't hesitate to call me. Also you have my home address.. If you just want anything.. I'm all yours." 

"Thank you Yuuri." 

"Well, good bye then.." 

"Bye."

When Victor goes back to his bed, he finds there an abandoned undershirt belonging to Yuuri. Not sure if it's left intentionally or not, but Victor is thankful. He takes the shirt and sniffs the intoxicating scent, and he cries into it..

 

**********

"Victor this is the third time for you to vomit just today. You should go home." Sara pats his back gently as he washes his face, panting and relying on the sink for support. He dries his face as he stares into the mirror. His face is pale, and he looks tired. His mouth tastes bitter, his head is dizzy, and he the constant nausea won't spare him. 

"Can't leave. No substitute teachers today, I'll be fine, don't worry. It's the break now, so just few hours and the day will be over." 

She leads him to his class room to take a rest, and there they make use of its emptiness as the kids are at the playground now. She gives him a glass of water and he drinks in gratitude. 

"So, is that what they call morning sickness?" She smirks. 

"I don't know about morning, it's happening to me all the day. I can't keep a bite in my stomach, I'm always nauseated and dizzy, my body hurts, my mood is awful. When will this be over?"

"So are you officially pregnant or what?"

"Can't tell. I've been doing the test for few days now. And it's always negative.

"Maybe it's too early to show. How much time passed since your heat?"

"Few weeks."

"And have you talked to Yuuri during this period?"

"Um no, why would I?"

"What?" She exclaims. Victor wonders what's got into her, why does she sound mad? She shakes her head in disbelief, frowning. "How can all this time pass without talking to him once? After all you did together? That's nasty from you Victor."

"Why do you expect me to call him? We made a deal and it's done. Why would I get more involved with him?"

"Oh my god! You were really serious! It makes you like you were using him for a one night stand, er.. one heat stand." 

"Ha! But this is exactly what it is. I needed him for a purpose and he served. It's over, why are you expecting more?"

"You really do have a heart of stone Victor, I can't believe it. I thought things might have changed after you had got intimate with him." 

Victor pauses for a moment, her words echo in his head, and yeah.. they have changed.

"What.. what do you mean?" Victor stutters.

"Shut.. up!" She says slowly, a ghost of a smile on her lips as realization strikes. "They did change! Shut up you already like him! Oh my god I was right you like him!"

She keeps jumping in celebration around him annoyingly. And Victor tries to escape his eyes away form her, but she keeps invading him with her celebratory dances and cheers. 

"Yes I like him, happy?"

"Oh my god! Of course I'm happy. Oh my god finally you admit it."

"Yes but doesn't change the fact that I'm not going to do anything about it. He's nothing more than a conception partner, and his role is over. I don't need him in my life."

"Shut up! What's wrong with you? The guy is dying to be with you, and you like him back. You were practically glowing after you spent the heat with him. And you are having his child. Why can't you get over your stupid pride and admit it to yourself and to him? You're a whack!"

"Because.. this is gonna ruin all my plans. This is not what I was planning for, a romantic relationship will be a heavy burden on me, and I don't need more complications. I'm preparing to have a child and I will be busy raising them."

"You are a complete joke. It's the perfect opportunity to pursue a relationship, you'll need much raising that child, and Yuuri will be more than willing because not only he wants to please you and be with you no matter what, but also because he will care about his own child! God damn it Victor!"

This is very reasonable, and he can't stop thinking about it. 

Because that's what Lilia also keeps repeating while they wait for the pregnancy test results. When he got home, he was still tired and he was nervous to try. So he took the test stick with him and went over to his neighbors, and Lilia let him in the bathroom to take the taste. And now while they're waiting two minutes for the results, Lilia seems to be telepathically connecting with Sara, and she says the exact same words as her.

"Can you tell me how are you going to bring up a kid on your own? Why would you deprive your child from the other parent? This is so selfish of you. It's hard when you are all alone, it's not an easy job. Your mother had tough time because she was on her own. Why do you want to struggle like her?"

"Because that all happened to her because of my other parent! The one who was supposed to help her bringing me up, the one who should have loved and protected us. And look what he did to us instead!"

"Is that what you fear? Cause I'm sure Yuuri would never do anything like that to you. He's a good man and he's willing to do anything for you." 

"You only met him once. And you're here talking like you've known him for years!"

"I have good judgement on people, you idiot. And from my judgement I see that you're out of his league. What's he even seeing in you?" 

"My god, you're talking like your grandson now!" Victor shakes his head and sighs. This argument is taking toll on his mind, and he feels too exhausted. For a moment he forgets about the pregnancy test altogether, until his eyes catch the stick on the sink, and he takes it to check the result with a sinking heart.

"Oh.."

"What is it? Victor?" Lilia asks impatiently as she approaches him, while Victor is still holding the stick up to his eyes, mouth open wide.

She slowly peaks at the lines revealing the results, then she gasps. The calm composed woman loses her mind, and immediately begins to sob in happiness. "Oh Victor, you made it my dear." 

Victor is still staring in shock, and Lilia wraps her arms around him encouragingly. Slowly, tears start to drip from his eyes and slide down his cheeks. This is the first time for him to cry from happiness. He's finally achieved what's been yearning to for years. He's having a baby, Yuuri's baby, and the extra knowledge is a pleasant bonus. Inside him there's a creation of his own growing, a combination between him and Yuuri, a physical unification of both of them. Victor has never felt closer to anyone else.

"I can't believe it.. I.. I can't believe it." His tears are running like waterfalls, hot and profuse, and he laughs at her like a maniac while she pats him tenderly then takes him in a tight hug. It feels wonderful, everything feels wonderful at the moment. He even feels like it's Yuuri who's hugging him. He misses his smell and his touch and his loving eyes.

Oh sweet god, it really hits him that he's having a baby from Yuuri, and that baby will resemble him. They may even take the magnificent kind brown eyes after him. Victor adores these eyes. 

Yeah he has no shame now to admit to himseld that he has feelings for Yuuri more than a physical attraction or a mere crush. He's yet to name them but he knows they are bigger than anything he's felt before. 

"Aren't you going to tell him?" Lilia surprises him the question, like he wasn't planning on doing it. Of course he should let Yuuri know.

"I.. I'll call him." He answers hesitantly. Isn't it cold to break such news on the phone?

"What? You can't tell him something like that through the phone. It's a big deal and it's worthy of celebration. You should tell him face to face!"

This is embarrassing though. "I think a call is enough. Why do I have to meet him?"

Lilia exhales deeply, then she holds him on an arm length, looking straight into his guilty eyes. "Victor you're going to be a father, and you need to learn to be selfless and to prioritize your child's well-being. This child will need both parents. And Yuuri needs to take the responsibility as a father." 

"I can't ask him to take responsibility." Victor looks away, unable to face her. "Just because he's the father that doesn't mean he's agreed to raising a child. It's a hard thing to do and I'll be basically ask him to give up his life for a baby he didn't want in the first place. He just wanted to spend some time with me, and I'm not involving him in something he didn't ask for."

"And if he agrees?" She asks in a challenging tone. The idea really evokes Victor's mind. Suddenly flashes of a possible future appear before his eyes, he and Yuuri and their child playing together in bright laughter, going out in picnics and to the beach. The child having fun with Makkachin while Yuuri showers Victor with pecks and kisses and sweet whispers. A certain vision of Yuuri looking too beautiful, with a front baby pouch where he's keeping the baby, while Victor is pushing a grocery cart, both laughing happily. Oh Victor could get used to a life like that.

He's struggled from loneliness for too long, even among his friends and neighbors, he's always felt kind of detached ever since his mother died. And just imaging a life with Yuuri, brings him the sweet feeling of company and love. Maybe he doesn't have to do this alone. Maybe a whole family is better than just a child.

Lilia is smiling smugly as she notices the evidence of consideration on Victor's face. It shakes him a little bit, and he pretends he isn't really considering it. "I don't understand what do you want me to do. Okay he agrees to raise the baby with me, and then what?"

"If he agrees, you spend time with him, get to know him more, date even, and start a relationship together. You have no idea how it's awful to go through the pregnancy period alone. You'll be always tired and needy and.. horny. An omega without their partner during breeding suffers a lot. Your whole body will ache, your needs will increase, you'll have emotional disturbances and breakdowns. You'll need to prepare your home to accommodate a child, buy the baby needs. You'll need care and protection. Who's gonna be with you through all this Victor if it's not your alpha? Did you really think it was easy?"

His guts twist and coil in anxiety, Lilia's warnings are scary. And Victor was too focused on finding a partner to breed with to think about what would be next and how he would do this on his own. The doubts start to fill him, what if he really doesn't have the strength to carry the baby and go on with his life? This is scary indeed.

"Children are not meant to be only for our comfort and happiness, it's a big responsibility, and to have them solely to fulfil our basic parental insects regardless of their real needs is quite selfish, Victor." Lilia plays too well on his guilt strings, and it's too late to rethink his decisions.

"Victor," She squeezed his shoulder in a motherly affection, "tell Yuuri, and ask him to be part of the experience. You like him, he likes you, and you're having a child who deserves to be happy. Trust me, you'll be happy, all of you will be."

He sighs heavily. What should he do now? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh course we know what happens next, all the fun cute parts are saved for next chapters  
> Comments really really keep me alive guys


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone  
> First of all I need to scream ICE ADOLESCENCE!!!
> 
> Secondly, I tried, I really tried to make this the last chapter where everything revolves. But I have no idea how I'm writing two scenes then oops it's 3k words already without even getting to anything of relevancy, this story doesn't want to end. And I don't want to make chapters too long or take much time to finish them so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> In other news one more chapter is left and it's much more fluffy I swear ヽ（´∀｀）ノ 
> 
> I really hope you like this one   
> Victor finally tells Yuuri he's pregnant and admits to himself her crazily in love with him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive me for any mistakes ~♥~
> 
> Also vomiting alert!!

And that's how Victor finds himself on Yuuri's front porch, standing in front of the house door like he's about to knock on the door of hell. On the other hand, the house looks more like an ancient cottage under a desperate attempt of remodeling, but it's beautiful nevertheless. There's a small a lawn in front of it and an abandoned dog house, it could fit Makkachin perfectly, Victor thinks. The house is surrounded by a variety of greens and flowers, the decayed walls are decorated with climbing ivy and other types of eye pleasing plants. There's also a lovely old swing on the porch. The whole place looks cozy and vintage with the DIY aesthetics.

His mind wanders unintentionally to the idea of living here with Yuuri and their future baby. The house could fit a lovely suburban family. Victor shakes his head fast, significantly increasing daydreams must be a prominent pregnancy symptom. Pregnancy! He smiles to himself when he's reminded of the reality, he's really pregnant.

Victor avoids the bell, and classically knocks the door with his fist. He has wanted to make it a surprise for Yuuri, that's why he has come to his house specially to break the news. He prepares mentally to meet him, Yuuri must be looking adorably domestic in his own house, messy and unready but looking too cute, the imagery of him makes Victor grin foolishly as he waits for the door to open. He thinks about a dramatic method to tell him, like throwing himself into his arms while crying he's pregnant. In fact, Victor just wants to hug Yuuri.

Except his smile withers immediately seeing the door open. A guy.. a good looking half naked guy opened the door to Victor, certainly that blew up all of his plans and expectations. The guy is really good looking, youthful and cheerful, a wide smile on his face, too friendly for Victor's tastes but.. he's not wearing a shirt. Why is there a handsome tanned topless guy at Yuuri's house? It's idiotic to feel that way, Victor is jealous, and he doesn't even have the right to be, not after the many rejections he broke Yuuri's heart with. But is Yuuri really getting over him this fast?

"Hi!" The ball of bright sunshine greets him, and Victor just wants to turn around and leave.

"Hi, is.. is this Yuuri Katsuki's house?"

"Yes it is. He's here." The guy's face suddenly change, like he's just realized something. "No.. way! I think I know you. From the description, silver hair made from the moon, pretty eyes bluer than the ocean, light skin purer than milk, too handsome to be earthy, you're Victor!"

A rush of blood colors Victor's cheeks. Had the guy just cited a poem about his features? "Yes.. I'm!" He replies hesitantly.

"Ah don't think I'm weird please, it's just the way Yuuri always talks about you, in his own words."

So he talks about him to this guy, and he uses these cheesy words about him? Victor tries to suppress his smile.

"I'm Phichit by the way, Yuuri's utterly platonic bff." He offers his hand for a shake, and Victor welcomes it gladly, feeling much better. He kind of wants to laugh because Phichit's reassuring introduction reminds of him of Chris when he first met Yuuri at the rink and sensed his jealousy. So okay, Phichit is Yuuri's best friend, and it's very reasonable to have your best friend hanging out at your place half naked.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Victor..err you already know that." He tries to be polite, but he can't help but glimpse at the exposed skin shimmering with sweat.

And Phichit notices it, "Excuse me for my.. indecency, but I was working out with Yuuri. Oh right dumb me, I'm keeping you at the door like this, come in please."

The bright attitude of the best friend infects Victor making him smile genuinely as he steps into the house, which catches his eyes from the first moment. A comfy artsy house indeed, and a child can happily grow up here. Oh right, Victor can't stop fantasizing about the future.

"Yuuri is training right now," Phichit clarifies as he leads the way and Victor follows him. "He usually loses himself during his training so he probably doesn't realize someone knocked on his door."

He stops for a moment, unsure where to go next, and Victor lags behind him in confusion. Then the lovely face brightens up as an idea strikes. "You should watch him!"

Victor shakes his face, still confused. "Watch him work out?"

"Oh right, you probably don't know." Phichit chuckles, "It's not a traditional work out, he's dancing on the pole." He elaborates with a mischievous wink.

"Oh.." Oh, right.. Yuuri does pole dancing, and suddenly it's too hot around here.

And just like that Phichit drags him to another room from which loud music is blasting, The Weeknd's music to be more specific, because how can Victor forget it's Yuuri's favorite when he spent almost every night listening to it with a full imaginary show of Yuuri pole dancing to it? But truth to be told, What's Victor has fantasized over the past weeks is nothing compared to what he's seeing with his own eyes. Because Yuuri hanging freely upside down with his long muscular arms spread open wide, and deliciously thick super thighs tightly curled around the pool is an image of beauty. His eyes are shut, face trapped in a whole other world, and body almost naked, just a tine piece of black underwear hiding his treasures, and Victoor is dangerously thirsty. 

He watches in fascination as Yuuri gracefully transits from from a position to another, so fluidly and so effortlessly. And maybe Victor is looking embarrassing right now, but how he looks is the least he cares about when Yuuri puts such show. An idea crosses his mind, does Yuuri have another job concerned with pole dancing? What if he dances at a club professionally? Does he let other people stare up his snaking naked body while fantasizing about it? Does he get paid for making other rusty men or even women desire him? Victor narrows his eyes in disliking, this is unacceptable, his own child's father can't have such a job. 

Victor is aroused from his concerns by a loud thud surprising him; Yuuri fell down on his ass like an idiot. "Oh my god!" Victor breathes as he and Phichit run to check on him, and Yuuri is just staring at Victor dumbly. Apparently, Yuuri fell when he noticed the presence of Victor, and just as Phichit helps him up, Victor can't help but laugh. 

"Are you alright?" His friend asks. 

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." Yuuri answers holding his back in pain, eyes never leaving Victor. Maybe he thinks id he blinks, Victor will vanish. Realizing this, Victor shoots him a small gorgeous smile that goes straight to Yuuri's knees, causing him to almost fall again. Yeah, he'll keep falling for him always. "Victor?"

Yes, he must be thinking that it's just his imagination. Victor clasps his hands together, giving him a shy smile mixed with wicked slyness. "Hello Yuuri, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." 

"What? No! Not at all Victor, you're all welcomed here. Actually.. are you really here?" He asks like he's hypnotized, and Victor giggles. Yuuri is just so dumb.

"I can confirm he's really here Yuuri." His friend rolls his eyes. Yuuri looks at him as if he's just felt his existence. And definitely Phichit feels unwanted now.

"Uh..right.. right you are here. I'm.. blessed, ahh.." Yuuri is getting uncontrollably nervous and excited, and Phichit rubs his back trying to support him from fainting. And maybe the gesture is making Victor slightly uncomfortable? "You go sit out there while I put on some clothes in seconds, and I'll be right back, alright? alright?"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about me, go get dressed." Victor wishes he doesn't get dressed.

"And ah.. Phichit.. this is Phichit my friend, just friend you know? Phichit will get you something to drink, okay? Oh an put a shirt on you idiot." He nudges him painfully making Phichit yelp, and the whole scene is just so funny to Victor.

And while he's being seated on the living room couch, Victor feels like Yuuri has the urge to tie him down to the couch to prevent him from leaving. It's still beyond his elief that Victor is here at his house, and maybe he's a little afraid that Victor might change his mind and leave. 

"He's having a quick shower," Phichit tells him as he offer a glass of orange juice and sits down, an amused look on his face. "It's like he's getting ready for a date."

Just the faint odor of the orange, makes his viscera rumble and cramp in anger. The unpleasant nausea regenerates again, causing him to almost vomit the acid content of his food-free stomach. He hasn't eaten anything the whole day and already vomited few times. Pregnancy.

"I just came to tell him something urgent, maybe I should have called before?"

"Absolutely not! This is the perfect solution to his recent situation. Between you and me, Yuuri hasn't been feeling well lately." His voice lowers, careful to stay between him and Victor. And it doesn't need much guessing, Yuuri must have been gloomy because Victor is a cruel animal. 

"Because of me, right?"

"I mean.. yes but you don't have to feel bad about it. Yuuri has always been an optimist, and I know he had a gut feeling that things might evolve between you both. Not that I'm being nosy or something. I just want to protect my friend from the constant heartbreak." 

Oh.. he's guilt tripping him now.

"The point is, you'll never find someone as good as him and you'd be an idiot of you reject him further more!"

"Phichit!" Yuuri's voice comes as a loud scold, almost freaking them both out. He walks over to them, freshly showered and dressed in comfortable sweats. His hair is wet and down his forehead, no glasses. And not to be a horny pregnant omega, but Victor wants to jump on him. His alpha smell mixed with the lavender bodywash is so comforting to Victor's messed state. 

"What?" Yuuri firmly grips Phichit's arm, forcing him up on his feet. "You know, Phichit is leaving now, he was about to leave before you've arrived anyway." Yuuri doesn't hesitate to literally drag Phichit out despite his resisting protests, and when they're the closest to the house door, Phichit gives a shout, "See you later Victor, you better take care of my friend." 

The tense alpha gets back to Victor now, face more relaxed now after getting rid of his talkative friend. His eyes are expectant and hopeful, Victor could tell. They sit in an awkward silence for a small while, Victor's trying to regulate his breathing. The discomfort down his belly is growing more unbearable. A deep sigh taken, Victor speaks, "So.." I miss you, "Great seeing you Yuuri."

"Yes it's great to see you too, Victor." He answers with another subtle I miss you, victor's sure. Maybe they don't need words to communicate? "It's a wonderful surprise seeing you here."

Victor wants to hug him, seriously, he does't think he can hold it any longer. "I.. have.. some news for you."

Yuuri's eyes gleam with interest, his whole body shifts towards Victor, like a piece of metal to a magnet. "Really? What is it?"

A hand rises up from his knee, Victor hovers it for a moment before settling it on his stomach, with his lower lip between his teeth and the corners of his mouth quirking up. and Yuuri gets it, he gets it immediately, and his reaction i the best thing Victor has ever seen. 

"Oh.My.God! You made it!" He whispers slowly, then the gentle alpha squeals weirdly like a baby and throws his hands over his mouth. Victor can feel a surprising stream of tears down his cheek, and he giggles sweetly, nodding his head non stop. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Yuuri repeats hysterically with a much louder and higher voice. And a dramatic fit of happy laughter consumes the both of them. 

"I'm finally pregnant, yes. And it's all thanks to you." He wipes the tears ruining his big smile now. And he can feel Yuuri's happiness radiating through the air, as if it's been his own life goal to achieve. As of he's the one who has been trying for years. Is that what they call an emotional bond? 

"Victor.." Yuuri takes both his trembling hands in his own, a current of electricity runs through Victor's skin. His hands are just so warm and so soft. "I can't even describe my happiness for you. Not only i gave you the thing you want the most, but also it's my precious baby in there. Our baby, mine and yours." He points to victor's belly. 

Then, hesitantly, he reaches his hand to touch it, and Victor just allows him to. And as if Yuuri owns healing powers, Victor feels much better. Alpha powers! And with Yuuri's hand gently pressing the fetus nest, Victor place his own over Yuuri's. It's the ultimate peaceful moment.

Yuuri breaks the silence first, "Hey, did you go to a doctor?"

"Not yet. I just took the test at home."

"What? No, you're supposed to go immediately, we want to make sure everything is fine." Yuuri says very seriously, and the way he's talking is just so protective for Victor. "And I should take you to the hospital." 

Victor raises his eyebrows in astonishment, Yuuri is already offering to be with him? "You.. You don't have to. I can go by myself or with Lilia." Really great, Victor. Is that how you're asking him to stay with you? But how to do this without sounding too desperate? 

But Yuuri isn't pleased with the rejection, it shows in his eyes. He's still holding both of Victor's hands, thumb swirling softly over the skin. He's got a Yuuri trademark determined look. "No. It should be me. I'm fact, I've been thinking for quite time, and I think my duty as an alpha for you isn't over yet."

A spark of hope fires inside Victor, Yuuri is going to save him from asking? "What do you mean?"

Maybe Yuuri's confidence retracts a little bit, "I mean.. It's only logical for me to be with you during the period of pregnancy, I don't think my role is over. I know.. you don't want to.. you know, get involved with me further more. But my alpha instincts and duty obligate me-.."

"Yes! Yes I don't mind." Victor cuts him off with the excited consent, and maybe he's coming too clingy and embarrassing on him, but Yuuri after all has just asked him to accompany him during the journey of childbearing.

Yuuri's eyes go all starry hearing Victor agreeing. "Really? I can be with you till you give birth?" And beyond that please Yuuri, Victor wants to say.

"I don't want to.. burden you, it's not what we've planned but.."

"But of course I'm okay with it! Are you kidding me? Victor I want to be with you during this. I mean.. that doesn't have to be of any romantic annotations or something, it's just.. me an alpha taking care of his omega, right?" Yuuri asks cautiously, stressing on the idea that it should just be for the baby sake. Victor wants to tell him he wants it all, every aspect of a romantic relationship, he wants it all. He's falling in love with him.

"Yuuri.." Victor wants to clear things up, wants to start all over again as a real relationship, wants to give him a chance, to give himself finally a chance to love. Actually, Victor wants to throw up.. "Yuuri.." He repeats with much distress, and Yuuri looks at him in prepared confusion, he's willing to do anything for him, just give him a hint. But Victor fails to mouth a single word with the threat of a splash of vomit following it, he just jumps on his feet up and down with his hand over his mouth barring the happening of a disaster. But Yuuri still doesn't understand what's wrong with him, and Victor thinks, I can't be falling for someone so stupid.

The poor omega keeps running in circles around the clueless alpha, pointing to his covered mouth and stomach, and Yuuri is still shaking his head questioning what he means. Victor decides to take the leash and search for the bathroom himself, until Yuuri finally realizes it, "Oh.. you want the bathroom?"

Unfortunately, Yuuri figured it out too late, and Victor is only a human. Moments after the disaster, Victor is standing in his place panting the bitterness of his mouth, watching in total shock his victim, frozen in place, covered in the disgusting gastric content. Poor Yuuri, Victor thinks, but that's what he gets for being too stupid, Victor decides.

 

*************

Victor is not sure if Yuuri is the most understanding and wholesome man he has met, or if he's just a plain idiot in love. Because getting thrown up on isn't really a situation where a person can keep his calm and patience with a humorous laugh. But that's what Yuuri did after the disgusting incident. He just laughed and removed his tainted glasses to clear his vision, promising Victor that it was totally fine and it happened all the time. Maybe he was paying the price for being to slow minded? Anyway, Victor is scared from this man who depicts super powers and he feels he's on trouble. Anyway, after a dramatic count of apologies Yuuri insisted it was okay, he finally guided Victor to the bathroom and gave him a new toothbrush while he left for the other bathroom to clean up the mess. And maybe Victor's feeling a little guilty, but he had warned him anyway about being a burden, that includes vomiting on him. But Yuuri is just too accepting.

Yuuri's bed is just so tempting to fall asleep immediately and never get up again, that's what Victor discovers when Yuuri puts him into it, asking him to take a rest because noway he would allow him to leave in that state. He is just so considerate and tender it makes Victor melt. What has he done to deserve this?

And his scent, oh god his scent. He's surrounded with Yuuri's perfect raw alpha scent everywhere, it's his personal bedroom, his bed and his pillow. Victor buries his face into the pillow that's saturated with Yuuri's scent, and he inhales to the far depths of his lungs, letting the intoxicating smell calm his agitating nerves and ease the discomfort. Victor just wants to stay here forever. He flips and rolls in the bed, letting the sheets and blankets absorb his own scent and neutralizing the alpha odor with his omega one. In the past weeks he has lived off on the faint remnants of Yuuri's scent since he had been there, and with each day the scent vanished more and more, that's why it's so satisfying to finally smell it all fresh, strong, and present. Victor can most definitely get used to it, he'll sure get used to it and nothing will prevent him from doing it, not even his stupid pride and anxious issues. 

Victor's lids are too heavy, and the texture of this bed is too inviting to sleep. But he can't bring himself to sleep when he's at Yuuri's bedroom! With everything Yuuri around him. He's too weak and exhausted to leave the comfort of his bed, so he just lays on his back with his head up, watching around the room. The room is overall well organized and tidy. Yuuri isn't a messy person unlike Victor had expected him to be. The interiors and furniture are too colorful and cheery as the rest of the house, a lovely environment to grow up at. Sketches and designs hanging on the wall, Yuuri's story board, his characters and scenes, Victor has noticed they're all over the house and not just one place. 

There are few photographs on the nightstand and the wall, probably Yuuri's family, they all look equally sweet just like him. Also a cute photo of a young Yuuri hugging all the cuteness in the world, his small poodle who looks like a tiny Makkachin, Victor gushes at how adorable it looks. Also a photograph of some official putting a gold medal around Yuuri's neck, must be when he was competing. He also remembers the passing image of medals and trophies displayed at Yuuri's living room, A surge of pride fills up him, his child's father was an athletic champion. He makes a mental note to know more about Yuuri's competing days and his achievement, also his pole career, Victor doesn't want to be that insecure bitch, but he doesn't want it to be of something erotic. 

Finally sleep takes him over, Victor sighs in satisfaction and closes his eyes. To the lovely alpha smell and the image of Yuuri getting honored, Victor falls asleep, with his hands cradling his precious belly. This all feels so good.

Victor has a beautiful dream or two before his eyes flutter open, with the sudden rays of light breaching his pupils he quickly closes them again, then slowly opens till they adapt the light, and Victor is welcomed with the pretty view of a smiling Yuuri. Reflexively, Victor smiles too and stretches his body. Everything just feels much better now. 

"Feeling well?" Yuuri asks as he sits on the edge of the bed beside him. He doesn't look he has ever been vomited on thankfully. And he smells too nice, the scents here are jst too nice for Victor.

"Yes," Victor answers in appreciation, voice a little raspy from the sleep. "thank you for having me. And I'm really sorry about.. you know.." 

Yuuri giggles lightheartedly at the awkward memory, and Victor might has died a little bit. "Trust me, it's really fine. I don't want you to feel bad about it at all. I was just too thick to understand what was wrong, but I swear I'm not that stupid usually. I was just.. shaken up a little bit." 

"And why is that?"

"Maybe.." He shifts a little closer to him, radiating warmth and protection. "because I never expected you here. I mean it's a nice surprise indeed... but didn't see it coming." 

"Well, I came." Victor comments with a dangerously low voice, a look that not too innocent in his eyes. 

Yuuri gives him a skeptical look and bites his lip. "Yeah you came.. many times actually." 

He suppresses his laughter, until Victor opens drops his jaw, offended, and takes the pillow beneath him to hit Yuuri with full force, blowing him down with an explosion of laughter. Victor is willing to hit him harder, but Yuuri quickly regains his composure and sits up grabbing both of Victor's wrists. He pins him down and looks at him intensely in the eyes, with half a smile on his stupidly handsome face. Too hot and handsome in Victor's opinion. "You shouldn't move so carelessly, it's dangerous for you and our baby." 

'Kiss me please' Victor wants to beg, but he's too shy. But how can he transform in a minute from a soft teddy bear to this overflowing sex power icon? The duality of a man for real! 

He lets go of his hands and helps him sit up, Victor fixes his wrinkled shirt and messy hair with a preserved look on his face. "And you shouldn't keep saying these stupid sexual jokes, they're no appropriate for a few weeks old fetus to hear. Also they're so cheesy and unfunny."

Yuuri chuckles again. "Sorry, couldn't stop myself. But for real..." His eyes move to Victor's belly in interest, "can the baby hear my voice?" 

Victor blushes a little, and smiles softly. "Not yet I think, but I've read they can really hear the parents and recognize their voices during pregnancy. Isn't this precious?" 

Yuuri presses his hand over the invisible baby with a joyous expression, and then nods. "So precious and fascinating." Then he looks up at Victor with unrivaled fondness. "It's really our baby Victor, I'm just so... happy." 

The tears threaten to drop, and this bothers Victor a lot, pregnancy makes your eyes run water like a waterfall. He just smiles amidst his tears, and sweet Yuuri caresses his cheeks and wipe the tears. "Bet you're crying a lot, huh?" 

Victot chuckles and nods.

"You keep laughing and smiling like this never cry again." Yuuri commands him before moving abruptly from the bed, and Victor instantly misses him. But he's back again with a tray full of food, and the sudden stream of delicious smell calls for Victor's empty guts. "I made you a special soup for your sickness, when I called my mom and told her about it she gave me the recipe of this soup, she used to have it too when she was pregnant and it really worked." 

He holds out a spoonful of the hot soup, it smells wonderful, and Victor accepts it into his mouth with a loud slurp. "Hmmm, this is so good. Thank you so much."

Yuuri replies with a kind smile, and encourages him to eat more. He keeps on feeding him in the mouth, not allowing Victor's hand to touch a bite or a spoon. Victor would have protested long ago, but not anymore. At this point he just wants to be pampered and spoiled and it feels so great to rely on someone this much. It's weird how the whole world seems to be his when he just changed his mind about the nature of his relationship with Yuuri. Like suddenly he's so in love with Yuuri, he's fine with being with him, he wants to spend a whole future with him. 

"I'm really thankful to your mom's amazing recipes. But... what did you exactly tell her to get a pregnancy sickness recipe?" After all, they still haven't discussed how things will go.

"Oh I told her it's for a friend. Didn't really mention the situation since it's ah... temporary." 

They've agreed it's until childbirth but... Victor is willing for more. Should he tell him?

"What will she think if you let her know? I mean what do you think will be her reaction?"

Yuuri lets out a nervous chuckle, feeling trapped by the question. "I think... I don't really know. She's always wanted me to have a mate and a family, our deal is rather unique for her understanding."

"She'll be disappointed, won't she?"

"Maybe? I don't really know.." Yuuri seems to be troubled now and silently begging him to spare him from such questions. And Victor takes the hint, so he just eat up his food with no further words.

"Oh by the way, you dance beautifully on the pole." Too thirsty, get it together Victor!

Yuuri blushes and laughs shyly. "Thank you. Phichit is pretty sly for letting you watch."

"I need to thank him, you've been friends for too long?"

"Yeah ever since I came to the State. He's a great guy and he's always been there for me. We actually first met at the pole dancing class."

Interesting. "And you took pole dancing classes because?" Victor smirks devilishly.

Yuuri laughs awkwardly. "It's just one of many dance styles I'd learned during my training days, my favorite though."

Here comes the most important question. "And didn't you have any part time jobs involving pole dancing?" In other words, do you seduce for a living?

"I teach a class! Twice a week, it's not really popular though but it's starting to gain attention."

"And..." Victor leans closer to him, face still smug and accusatory. "Have you ever worked at a club or something?"

Yuuri is really blushing, he's shy and adorable after all, despite his desperate attempts for dirty jokes. "Of course not!"

"I would pay to watch you dance." 

Yuuri stuffs his mouth with bread making him almost choke, then the shy demeanour of his face totally shifts to a bold one. "You don't need to watch me dance to drool over me." 

Victor chokes for real, this constant game of seduction and retreating is unpredictable. It must be the pregnancy. But then Yuuri laughs, and Victor laughs back, like how most of their face offs end up.

With the passing hours left of the evening they get caught up in conversations, Yuuri talking more about his competitive career, his training, his lifein general. Victor describes to him Lilia's reaction, keeps talking about his own career and activism, cooing to him about his students and his poodle. They lose the sense of time in each other's company, when they realize it's past midnight and it's only logical for Victor to leave.

But the problem is Victor hadn't left Yuuri's bed for a moment, and he's too comfortable in it. Who's kidding? He doesn't want to leave Yuuri at all. 

"Listen, Makkachin is with the Feltsmans, right?"

"Yes.." Victor answers hopefully. He knows it's coming, the offer to stay overnight.

"Then you sleep here tonight, it's got too late and I wouldn't let you go home alone right now, not when you're this tired." And it came! How can Victor anger without sounding too desperate?

"Oh it's not really necessary, I don't want to cause you any trouble." 

"What trouble? Of course you're welcomed to stay Victor." He says and turns his back to him, Victor is thankful he can't see him when he's thrusting his fist in the air in victory.

Yuuri opens his closet and takes a pajamas set, and tosses it to him. "You can sleep in these, the size might be smaller but I think it'll fit." 

Victor takes the set and snuggles it to his chest, Yuuri's clothes yay! What more can he ask for?

"Can I have the T-shirt you're wearing?" 

Oh yeah he can ask for that, shamelessly too. 

Yuuri's eyes widen at first, but then they regain their kind shale as he smiles lovingly and with no warning he removes his T-shirt and reveals his torso. And Victor stares, not paying the smallest effort to hide it. Chill? Victor doesn't know it anymore?

After Yuuri leaves to the bathroom to give him privacy to change, Victor takes the shirt in his hands and inhales in its body odor like an addict sniffing a line of coke. He rubs the shirt to his neck glands and feels pleasurable waved of comfort and satisfaction pulsating through him. He quickly gets rid of his clothes leaving only his tiny underwear, and puts on the precious shirt. Feels so nice.

Yuuri comes back after he knocks, with a tall glass of milk? in his hand. Victor doesn't miss the glimmer in his eyes when he sees the omega in his shirt. He quickly pulls it together and walks to him. "Here drink up."

"Eww.." Victor wrinkles his nose in disgust. "What is this?" 

"It's milk. And you've gotta drink it all."

"Umm I don't recall being ten years old. You're so funny Yuuri. Why would I drink milk when I'm this old?"

Yuuri sits next to him, "First of all, milk isn't just for children, adults need to drink it too. Secondly, your needs for calcium have increased now and you need to have rich calcium sources everyday. We gave to take care of your pregnancy diet now." 

Victor snorts in mockery, and crosses his arms around his chest. "And how do you know about pregnancy diet?"

"It's general knowledge of course I know, besides I used to be an athlete so I know much about nutrition."

Victor pouts stubbornly. 

"I'll give you something sweet after you drink it all." Yuuri shows his teeth in encouragement, yeah he's already playing papa.

Something sweet? Victor is so ready for a kiss.

Reluctantly, he blocks his nose with his fingers and gulps down the whole glass at one go. 

"Like this.. Yes.. Good boy, well done Vitya!"

Victor chokes on the last drop and violently coughs, Yuuri freaks out and asks him if he's fine. Okay, Vitya from Yuuri is worthy of the whole world! He didn't expect to hear it like this from him, so affectionate and intimate. How did he even know about this endearment name?

He clears his throat, "I finished it all." He announces, hinting at his sweet prize, his lips are ready in their own. 

"What a good boy, here you deserve it.." 

It's a piece of chocolate. His prize is a small piece of chocolate, and not one hot open mouthed tongueful kiss. He's really that thick headed? 

"Good night Yuuri." He roles his eyes and lay on his side giving Yuuri his back and pulls the duvet up. He's too tired to deal with this idiocy.

"Oh good night Victor, sleep well." His voice comes distant behind Victor, kind of depressed. 

Victor quickly turns his head looking at him, he finds him at the door. "Where are you going?"

"Um... to sleep?"

"This is your bed. Where are you sleeping? Come here.."

His face lights up in delight. "Seriously? You don't mind?" 

"Yuuri... cuddle with me!" 

Needy? He doesn't give damn, he's been waiting to hug him the whole day. And when Yuuri hurries to the bed, throwing himself on with full force and take Victor between his arms and presses his body to his, it's all what Victor is asking for. 

Victor can fully surrender to him, giving him all the trust in the world. It's never happened to him before, to fully trust someone this much. But maybe life is finally being gentle on him, and giving him happiness. Just one day into this and he feels blessed. 

"Victor?" Yuuri calls into Victor's hair, his lips are pressed to his scalp as his fingers run through the soft strands. Meanwhile Victor is on the edge of falling into the most peaceful sleep. He responds with a muffled yes, and looks up to him, blue melting into brown.

"How did you exactly feel when you realized it? That you're having a baby."

Oh tough question, because how can describe it? He was filled with emotions that can only be felt. It would be a waste to limit them to the absurdity of spoken words.

"Happy... I think? It's really hard to describe. But this is the most precise word for it. Looking into my life, there wasn't that exact moment I could point at and call it the happiest moment of my life. This... the moment when I discovered there's a child inside me, this is what I proudly call the happiest moment of my life. Have you ever experienced it Yuuri? Asking for one thing, just one thing you would trade your life for to have, and working so hard to achieve it, and finally you have it? This kind of ecstasy and sense of satisfaction can't be described."

"My first gold!" Yuuri answer with a wide smile. "That's how I felt winning my first junior gold. I was young back then but that was the thing I wanted the most and was willing to die for. I can never forget this moment, it seemed so surreal, but it happened for real. Recalling it makes me immediately better whenever I feel down." 

Victor returns the pure smile. "This is so precious to imagine." 

"But I think... no moment can exceed the one when you came over here to tell me that my child is inside you. I believe all my happiest moments from now on will have something to do with you Victor, and that gold is nothing compared to them."

He wants to cry, again... 

He hides his face into Yuuri's warm chest. Yuuri plants a kiss in the middle of his head, and sweetly says, "Sleep well Vitya." 

Victor hugs him harder

 

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did you enjoy it? Tell me about it!!!!!! I just love these two so much and can't wait to write the most dramatic extra pregnant Victor and extremely smitten patient Yuuri!
> 
> Anyway back to screaming   
> ICE ADOLESCENCE!!!
> 
> I died watching the concert and sewing the teaser afterwards, I wasn't really ready.
> 
> It's just a simple poster of young Vitya in the snow on the beach with Makkachin, but it fills me with sadness and anticipation. I screamed at its beauty and melancholy..  
> I really can't believe they're giving us a full backstory of Victor! This man is my life and I've been praying for so long!!! In case you didn't notice I just adore long haired Vitya, he's my everything, so they're really giving me everything?
> 
> Also I saw many people being frustrated and to early to conclude the movie is about Victor only, I don't think at all. I think it will have lapses between the present and past, like Victor reflecting on his love and life before and after Yuuri, to finally explore what's inside his mysterious beautiful head. Come on guys, the idea will be so brilliant!!!!! I really can't wait I hope I don't die from the excitement!!!  
> Tell me what you think to!!!
> 
> Thank you so much!!! (￣3￣)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who lied again? Meeeee!!! Remember when I promised last time that this chapter would be the last? Yeah turns out it's not the last.
> 
> I swear I wrote it with the intention of being the last chapter, but pregnant Victor deserves a full multichaptered fic on its own, this chapter reached almost 12k words. It doesn't make sense to make it longer than the other 6k chapters so I split into two, the last chapter is ready to post, so I'll post it in two days I promise. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy lots of pregnancy fluff!

"When two healthy human bodies unify passionately in a sacred act of mating, sharing their most intimate moments and valuable body fluids, to bring to this vast world another wonderful tiny creature to grow up and be another amazing human, I think that's the miracle of life. How two souls dedicate a part of each to combine it in one perfectly developed human body, filled with life and love, with pieces of the two parenting souls, it's just magnificent." Dr Georgi sighs dreamily, wiping an invisible tear away from his glittering eye. 

"Oh Dr Georgi, how touching!" Victor clutches his heart, moved by the poetic words babbled by the emotional doctor. Meanwhile Yuuri rolls his eyes, internally cringing by the overdramatic sweet tongued doctor.

"But knowing such news my dear," Dr Georgi moves from his chair to stand in front of Victor, talking both hands in his, "finally being graced by your presence here with these positive results announcing the grand success of your reproduction attempt, blessing the humanity with a continuation of your pure majestic genes and..." He turns his head to give yuuri an examining look, not too impressed, "and his...genes, I'm rejoiced and elevated to the moon. We've been trying for years, Victor, and you've become a precious client to me. I'm extremely delighted!" 

"Aww Dr Georgi!" Victor coos at him, very charmed by the sweet words. And Georgi bows down to Victor's extending hands, planting a chaste kiss on one of them, as a sign of admiration of course. However Yuuri goes lunatic when he sees it, and a bit too harshly, he slaps the pair of hands holding Victor's.

"Dr Georgi, I don't think it's ethical or appropriate to do something that intimate to one of your patients. this is can be considered an exploitation or even a malpractice." Yuuri frowns, taking Victor's hands in his now. And Victor stares at him in shock, his mouth gaping but slightly quirking up, is Yuuri jealous? Sexy. 

Dr Georgi gives him a knowing smirk. "Hmm, jealousy is the fire of passion, be careful not to be burned.' He shoots him a wink, and Yuuri frowns harder. 

"I'm not...jealous, this is just...unacceptable." Yuuri defends himself, still holding Victor's hands possessively. 

"But Victor, you were obviously jealous...and it's totally nothing!" Victor chuckles, not willing to let Yuuri live. Yuuri's jealousy is quite fun, he's never enjoyed something like that.

"I said I'm not jealous, I'm not that...obsessive." Yuuri groans, face going red now. Because he is jealous.

On the other hand, Dr Georgi takes back his seat, too amused by the situation. "It's okay Mr Yuuri, it's quite a normal behavior for alphas to be very territorial over their pregnant mates. it's a natural instinct to protect the partner against any potential threats, even if they're not a real threat. Because I assure you, my gentle kiss was entirely out of admiration to Mr Victor and his efforts to achieve his life goal. I'm just congratulating him."

Yuuri clears his throat, a little embarrassed. "Well, you can always congratulate without an unnecessary physical contact." 

Dr Georgi smiling, "I promise I'll respect Mr Victor's personal space, if that will make you better."

Ashamed of his overreaction, Yuuri thanks him, while Victor is struggling to restrain his laugh. He finds Yuuri just so adorable.

"Now tell me exactly, when did you first plant the seed of love?" The doctor inquires vaguely, slamming his keyboard. Victor shakes his head dumbly, not understanding. And Georgi just sighs. 'When did you first fuck?"

Yuuri and Victor blush scarlet, mortified by the doctor's extremism. "Hey, no need to use explicit language here, and definitely not that vague. Can you please talk like normal people?" Yuuri asks not too politely, and Georgi is doing well keeping his cool calm smile. 

"My heat started about six weeks ago, I did the test and came positive a week ago, then made the appointment for here. I repeated the test by the way to make sure it's true." Victor answers, ignoring Yuuri's complaining. 

"And did your performance deserve an enormous applause and a standing ovation, Mr Yuuri?" The doctor winks mischievously, earning a dirty look from Yuuri. 

But Victor finds much humor in the doctor's cheeky question, and he laughs cheerfully. "Oh and the encore was even much better..." He finds himself saying, and when notices it he's shocked, Yuuri's proud, and Dr Georgi's amused.

"Anyway, it's almost 6 weeks since the spell was cast, now let's take a look upon my magical crystal ball to see that mesmerizing little creature growing inside of you, shall we?" The doctor smiles friendly to Victor.

"Ma...magic crystal ball?" Yuuri repeats, confused, and Victor laughs this time.

"Ultrasound imaging." Georgi elaborates patiently, and calls for his nurse. "Mr Victor, please be ready..." 

And when Victor and Yuuri stand on their feet, Yuuri leans over Victor, whispering, "This doctor is so weird!" And Victor slaps his shoulder playfully.

"Okay, show me the magic..." Georgi announces as he moves the transducer over Victor's gelled abdomen, and Yuuri just might want to strangle him for many reasons. The doctor hums as he looks at the screen, directing both Victor, who's lying on the examination bed, and Yuuri who's standing by him, unnecessarily holding his hand. 

"Is that the baby?" Victor wonders, not referring exactly what's "that".

"Oh...the baby is so tiny, I think that's the head..." Yuuri gets too excited.

"Wait, why does the baby look like that? Is this a congenital abnormality? I'm scared!" Victor gets too nervous.

"Actually that's a glitch on the screen, the fetus can't be seen yet, i'm still adjusting the image. And no head yet, no congenital anomalies..." Georgi replies, too judgmental, making feel Yuuri and Victor a bit embarrassed.

After an anxious excited while, Georgi smiles... "Luckily we won't need a more advanced imagining, it's showing over here, the teeny tiny bunny at the unnoticeable size of a lentil, full of life and laughter and happiness..." 

"Oh my god, really? Can they do that?" Victor wonders joyfully, ready to explode crying as Yuuri squeezes his hand.

"No I'm just kidding, it's just a real small embryo, hardly can be seen." 

If Yuuri can just punch his wooden face.

"But in general, all is spectacular and nothing to worry our minds about." Georgi confirms with a final smile. And Victor and Yuuri exchange giggles, and Yuuri imprints a tiny peck on his cheek.

Back on his desk, Georgi starts to instruct the couple about the pregnancy. "A child in the way, is a small seed planted in a fertile soil to grow into a beautiful flower, blooming with the efforts of the parents. And for this flower to bloom, it needs to be well watered and nourished with all the care and love."

Victor and Yuuri nod.

"And this nourishment..." He continues, "is both metaphorical and literal. Your body is to undergo huge changes Mr Victor in order to adapt the growth of your precious fetus. You're to feel these changes, physical symptoms, increased needs, changes in appetite, mood swings, mental disturbances, general exhaustion, changes in appearance, a special nutrition and exercise program, stronger instinct, and you've got to learn about parenthood." 

Victor grows a little uneasy.

"And you Mr Yuuri, you're to be with him through all these stages. You're to give him the essential support and help, adapt the situation with him, cooperate with him in the new lifestyle awaiting, be patient with everything, be ready to dedicate your entire being at the service of your child's bearing father, tolerate all his needs and changes, never complain, and of course a healthy communication." 

Yuuri looks more determined, like he's ready for the war. It makes Victor giddy with all this.

"But doctor, is there anyway I could stop feeling this sick all the time? I don't think I can function properly with them." Victor complains.

"Don't worry, I'll write a prescription of so good medications for this, along with the important supplementations you need at this point. I have to warn you, you're going to experience more intense symptoms, feel constantly nauseated, vomiting, so it's important to maintain your balanced diet to compensate all the losses. Also heat flushes AMD excessive sweating are very common, so don't worry of you feel feverish. Better cool your body always with cold showers and fans and so on...with all the precautions to not get sick of course." 

Victor nods.

"Also your sensitivity to smells will be more prominent, make sure to surround yourself with your comforting alpha scent." He winks at Yuuri, Yuuri blushes and smiles. 

"And of course your...increased libido!" Georgi smirks, his favorite part. "You've got to set your weapons, soldier, for many upcoming epic battles. But try not to bee too rough, always be so sweet to your omega. Not just during mating, but always, shower him with affectionate compliments and tender endearments, remember the metaphorical nourishment. Your omega needs to feel cherished and valued, he's doing you a favor..."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, doctor, he's my prince and I'm his faithful servant!" Victor bites his lip as Yuuri squeezes his hand. 

"And don't make him cry," Georgi warns strictly, holding his index finger up. "because he'll already cry... A lot! And you won't be able to handle it."

Yuuri gulps in alarm.

Dr Georgi's face regain its easy delight, smiling too wide."Now here's this information guide wlth the diet and exercise program according to your weight and height, and all your contraindications and inhibitions. Your cravings are better be met if they're not prohibited. Remember, alcohol is a no no, coffee restricted to the minimal, look at the list, other wise you're free to consume all your needs." 

"He hates milk, doctor!" Yuuri complains to him, as if Victor is a child.

"No, Victor! Your daily intake of calcium are increasing dramatically, comply to tie diet, Victor!"

Victor reluctantly nods...

"Now sweethearts, till next month. You're free to contact me for any inquiries or concerns at any time Victor of course! And remember sweethearts, your baby is growing too pretty flower, make sure to nourish and water well to bloom in full!"

"Yes Dr Georgi!" Victor answers happily as he gets on his feet ready to leave, looking at Yuuri expectantly to answer the same thing. 

Yuuri crosses his arms, eyes rolling hard. "Yes Dr Georgi..." He repeats enthusiastically. 

"Now go my sweethearts," The doctor rest his cheek on his hand dreamily, "Your child is so lucky, going to look too ravishing like the parents..."

************ 

"Okay, that doctor Georgi is too weird!" Yuuri comments as they leave the clinic, walking towards the car. 

"He's not weird. He is just sentimental!" Victor defends furiously, "He's so emotional and empathetic, he can relate to the omegas and mothering betas feelings and he's really considerate. That's why he's very successful and popular, he's unlike the other doctors who are too practical and emotionless. Also he's been my obstetrician for years and he's been there for me at my hardest times with much support. I don't like the way you are talking about him!" Victor pouts and walks ahead of Yuuri, ignoring him behind. 

"Wait, Victor...I'm sorry!" Yuuri hurries his steps to catch him... "It's okay! I like him if you like him. Is it okay now?" 

Victor looks at him, seeing the regret on his face, Victor almost laughs. Yuuri is so cute to him. "Okay." Victor replies with fake coldness.

"It's just I found him too familiar with you, and it's a bit irrational, but I don't like him reciting poetry for you!" At this moment he takes hold of his hand as they walk side by side. And Victor's chest is immensely filled with warmth, letting his thumb rubbing at the skin of his alpha's hand. His alpha! Yuuri is his alpha!

"No worries, it's the way he always talks. A desperate attempt to fulfill his old life dream, to become a poet. He gave up when he realized he was really really bad." 

They both laugh for a bit too long. Yuuri wraps his arm around Victor, and Victor leans closer to him. Feels nice. "Now I have an idea, i think we should throw a party!"

"A party?" 

"Yes! A simple pregnancy announcing party for all your friends and the people you care about, so they can properly congratulate you. Phichit will happily help me prepare for it. We can have it this weekend, what do you think?" 

Victor is deeply affected by Yuuri's suggestion, seeing his glowing excitement immediately cheers him up, and the idea is very appealing to him. "Wow! That's a good idea. But isn't it...a bothersome to you?"

"Of course not, I would love to! Now I'm dropping you home then I'm going to the ice rink for work, and later I'll meet Phichit to plan the party." 

"Oh, you'll go the ice rink? Can I come and watch you?" Victor asks so cutely, he sees Yuuri getting weak.

"Aren't you tired? It's better to go home to rest." 

"No, I'm fine now. I can stay watching you for a while." 

Yuuri lights up. "Alright then, I'm taking you there. I wonder should I throw the party for you, I think our house will be fine, there are a lot-"

Yuuri keeps on talking and talking, drawing plans and making suggestions and already modifying them, so active and talkative as ever. And Victor just gets lost in his words, wrapped and surrounded by his voice, because it's the way he talks is what really gets Victor every time. His choice of words, the way he phrases his ideas and plans his actions, how he expresses his presence in Victor's life. Yuuri says stuff like "I'm taking you", "I throw the party for you", "I'm dropping you home", etc... He's not saying anything special, but what Victor means is how Yuuri goes "I will do and do and do for you and you and you...", the way he constantly wants to do for Victor, he's all words and action, making sure Victor's wishes come true, doing the best for him, and taking care of him. Victor has never felt so cared for and loved, it aches his heart, how simple gestures from Yuuri like this make him on top of the world.

But maybe Victor a little too excited when Yuuri said the words "our house". By their house he means essentially Yuuri's own house which has become their since Victor accidentally made it his permanent stay ever since the first night he spent over there. The next day Victor woke up perfectly refreshed snuggling intimately to Yuuri, then Yuuriwas being the perfect "husband" he is, he prepared him a nice breakfast and gave him a ride to work. Which certainly Victor failed to do while his mind was complexly preoccupied by the thought of Yuuri's warmness and kindness, and his perfect built body pressed against Victor's for the whole night, and Victor couldn't focus at his job because he was already missing Yuuri. 

And after Victor finished his day he was graced by the visit of Yuuri again, when the Nishigori triplet saw him, they ran to him giving him hugs, and expressing their confusion because they hadn't known that he was supposed to take them him that day. Yuuri proudly announced that he wasn't taking them, and he was actually taking their teacher, shooting Victor a wink, who flushed so red with internal scream. Victor had to play hard to get, mocking him for being jobless and coming to take him home like an Uber driver. But Yuuri smirked, knowing so well that Victor wasn't going to refuse. And eventually he went home with him, and they went over to Yakov and Lilia to take Makkachin back, then they went out again to give Makkachin a walk, which ended up really weirdly. 

Because Victor got tired they decided to go to Yuuri's house because it was closer, and Victor ended up spending another night at Yuuri's. And basically he has forgotten all about his own home, because every time he decides it's finally to go home, Yuuri manages to convince him he doesn't have to. Even if Victor stayed for two three days sleeping in Yuuri's worn shirts and using all his personal stuff before he got a grip and went to his apartment to at least bring some of his own supplies and needs if he's unofficially moving in with Yuuri. 

Also, Victor is somehow unintentionally nesting in Yuuri's bed till the end of the pregnancy, adding his own scent to it, on his pillows and sheets and comforter and everything, with his worn and not so clean laundry, surrounded entirely by Yuuri's alpha musk, so nothing really to do about it. So basically Victor has overtaken Yuuri's house, almost half of his closet, his entire bed, and all of his heart but this one is an old news. 

Maybe they've also fallen into a daily routine of Yuuri waking Victor up in showers of kisses and touches, preparing him the most delicious breakfast, helping him throwing it up later, giving him a ride to school, taking him back home if he's not busy, making him dinner, nursing him if he's too tired, the free time spent in each other's company, talking or walking or even watching bad TV. It's been their lifestyle for the wee, and it seems to both of them that its the way it will remain to be for the rest of the pregnancy period. And Victor absolutely loves it.

He loves the comfortable quietness between them when they run out of conversations, he loves Yuuri's ongoing one sided conversations when himself is so done of talking. yuuri feeds him, nurses him, cuddles with him before sleep. Yuuri pampers him, spoils him rotten, and is willing to die at his service. But Victor isn't that low and shallow to only like Yuuri because he treats him like a prince. He likes him because he likes him, he's meant to, because he...he loves him! And love doesn't come with a reason or explanation. Okay they are many reasons to love Yuuri like crazy, but the first reason he's himself, simply Yuuri Katsuki, the retired figure skating champion and current comic book artist and occasional pole dancing instructor, the talkative yet anxious young boy from Japan, with the kindest smile and the most adorable cheeks and the prettiest eyes. Okay, but he's so athletic and talented and hard working, all his good aspects are too present that it's almost impossible to see the abstract him without any of them. 

Good job, Victor pats himself. So lucky to fall for Yuuri!

**********

"So do you want a girl? Or a boy?!" Sara bounces on her feet non stop, unable to contain her excitement as if she's the one who's pregnant.

"Well, Any will be amazing!" Victor answers shyly. At the same time Yuuri is quick to reply, "A boy!" 

"What?" Victor gives him a warning look, not too pleased with his answer. "Do you hate girls or what? What if I want a girl? Do you mind girls?" 

"Of course that's not what I meant, I love girls equally!" Yuuri blurts innocently, already sweating nervously. 

"Jesus Christ, will you let the guy live, Victor? So fast to jump to accusations!" Chris nudges Victor, it's just a light touch. But Victor is loud with complaining, and immediately Yuuri pushes Chris a bit too harshly protecting Victor. Chris gives him a betrayed look saying 'I was just defending you!' But an alpha in mission is an alpha!

"What I just meant is that I want a baby boy that looks so handsome and adorable like Victor!" Yuuri clarifies, giving him the flirtatious eyes and Victor blushes happily. 

"Oh my! So cute!" Sara squeals, "I wish I had a mate! Whatever boy or girl is good. It'll just be a disaster if their secondary gender is alpha!" 

"Oh god forbid Victor having an alpha, he'll probably give them up to an orphanage or something..." Chris agrees. 

Victor feels offended, especially seeing Yuuri's horrified reaction. Do they really think he'll disown his own child if they turn alpha? "How low you think of me! It's true I despise alphas, most of them, yes, but that doesn't mean I'll be cruel on my child because of their gender!" 

"Oh right I forgot, Victor now loves alphas thanks to one alpha." Chris teases, referring to Yuuri who's chuckling now. 

And Victor replies proudly, "Actually I would like to specifically have an alpha so I can raise them to become a noble decent alpha just like their father!" 

"Aww Victor!" Yuuri takes his face and captures his mouth with a heated kiss uncaring of everyone around them, yeah they have no sense of shame and Chris and Sara are highly enjoying it. These kind guys have been after Victor for too long persuading him to give Yuuri a chance, and seeing them finally like this, it almost brings tears to their eyes. 

"Hot..." Chris admires. 

"But yeah Yuuri is an alpha to die for!" When Sara states this, Victor narrows his eyes at her.

"Sure, you will if you you plan to make a move on him." 

"Victor is jealous of his own friend, cute!"

"Yuuri is with only one omega anyway!" Victor sticks out his tongue at her, and Yuuri gives his shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"What? I'm only praising Yuuri as a person. You've changed so much and became the typical weak omega obsessed with his dominant alpha!" Sara teases jokingly now, but this seems to trigger Victor for a bit.

"Thirsty. Yuuuuuri!" Victor whines playfully, trying to prove a point, and like a soldier Yuuri is immediately alarmed and he's off to get him water from the Nile in two seconds. Chris and Sara watch in fascination how fast the dedicated alpha runs to get a glass of water.

"Okay we get it, you're the dom here but you've practically enslaved him! And he's probably enjoying it!" Chris comments in utter shock. 

Victor laughs. "He just likes doing things for me, who am I to deprive him from his own fun? It's just a glass of water!" 

"Damn I wish I had a mate, you lucky bastard!" Sara envies so openly, making both Chris and Victor to chuckle. 

They're all present at Yuuri's house of the pregnancy party, which is just a simple gathering with food and drinks and few of their close people. Victor's friends including Chris and Sara, The Feltsmans and even with Yuri's boyfriend Otabek. Also some from Yuuri's side, Phichit, the Nishigoris, and other few friends. This is just so perfect for Victor, all these people are here to celebrate him, and they're genuinely happy for him, even Yuuri's friends who don't know much about him. Things keep getting better and better with Yuuri, and everyday Victor becomes more sure he's made the right decision. But they still haven't talked about the basis of their relationship, Victor is still dancing around his feelings, and Yuuri just wants to satisfy him no matter what. It can't last like this though, sooner or later they'll have to discuss things further.

Yuuri and Yuri engage in a furious game after Yuri seeing Yuuri's impressive gaming set and insisting on a match, and surprisingly everyone is interested to watch, meanwhile Victor and Chris who don't have the slightest interest in this just resort to a small conversation. 

"So you're the dom and he's the sub huh?" Chris winks suggestively.

"Shut up bitch, it's non of that. We've been sleeping next to each other platonically for two weeks, and nothing really happened you can take pleasure at."

"Oh dear, and why is that? Don't tell me your noble man is handling you with delicacy in fear of breaking your fragile omega body or something."

"Not really, I'm just not feeling it at all."

"Really? And what about those sweet things going around about pregnant horniness? You're not having it?"

"No not yet. This is the stage of constant nausea and throwing up, not very fun. But I have to admire Yuuri, he has the patience of the prophets. Because seeing me walking around the house in nothing because of my heat flushes and high body temperature can't be really easy for him. Especially when I see the thirst in his eyes...poor guy, but at least he's not throwing up."

Chris howls in laughter. "You sadistic monster!" And Victor grins, he just loves loves teasing Yuuri until he goes crazy.

After a short minute they're disturbed by Yuri revolting dramatically his clear defeat against Yuuri, in front of everyone. Even his grandparents unable to tame the savage kitty, maybe Otabek is having a slight soothing effect, but it's not enough to make the fire die down. 

"Oh god, a terrible idea just crossing my mind, imagine having a brat child like little Yuri!" Yuuri whispers to Victor worryingly, and Victor's eyes bug out in terror.

"No god please!"

"You'll just learn to deal with it anyway, like his parents do, like Yakov and I do." Lilia jumps into the conversation, adding her useful insight. 

"I'm sure his parents actually took their this year to have a break from his ill temper for a while!" Victor says.

"Oh by the way, where are his parents? I never got to ask." Yuuri wonders curiously.

"They've been away for a year for business related missions in Europe, they're working really hard and they'll be back in months. Good parents indeed, you should learn from them. I'm even considering leaving Yura and Mila with you for a while to train parenting." Lilia smirks, and both Victor and Yuuri gasp in horror, praying to her not to. 

A while later, Victor sniffles in the air, sticking his sensitive nose around, as if searching for something. "Is there something wrong, Victor?"

"I'm smelling something..." 

"Oh is there an alpha scent bothering you or something?"

"No, I'm smelling...plum."

"Plum!" Yuuri exclaims in wonder. "But I don't think there's anyone eating plum here."

"The smell is just so strong, I can taste it on my tongue." Victor says drunkenly, eyes hazed by the fantasy of plum. 

"Oh my dear, you're craving plum!" Lilia concludes happily. "Yuuri, bring him plum at once. Your cravings are the baby's cravings, and they should be met immediately!" 

"Wow that's cute, my baby already loves plum!" Victor giggles sweetly, pressing his abdomen lovingly. Yuuri looks at his baby bearing abdomen with surprise, then he giggles too.

"I'll go buy you plum even if it's from Mars." in seconds Yuuri vanishes for his mission. 

Lilia smiles tightly, "A good guy."

"Mr Victor," Victor averts his eyes from Lilia to see Yuuko standing in front of him, her husband by her side, both smiling widely. "congratulations again for the baby, I'm really happy for you and Yuuri!" 

"Oh thank you so much Mrs Yuuko, if I didn't trust you this much, I wouldn't have trusted Yuuri himself." Victor takes her hand to shake it warmly.

"You can always trust him, he's so great! It's hard not fall for him. Anyway we have to take our leave now, it's getting late and the girls are waiting."

"Right, say hi to them for me. They're so adorable, and I miss them even on the weekends."

"Sure, they have been over the moon when they've heard the news about you and Yuuri, these girls are crazy about both of you, and they even ship you together."

Victor laughs, remembering the little cute girls and their excited expressions. "They have all the credit of Yuuri and I meeting, adorable girls!"

"Anyway I know what you're going through, I've been there and it was the triple! So if you need any advice...anything, don't hesitate to call me!" 

"That's very kind of you, I sure will! Thank you so much for your support..." 

After they leave, Victor whispers to himself, "Where's this plum?"

"Here!" Yuuri shouts as he enters the house, a package in his hand. "The plum is here!" 

So dedicated!

**************

Sometimes Victor might miss Yuuri a little bit too much when he's away, which results into impulsive actions, like crashing his ice rink to watch him skating and instructing young learners. Maybe going to the dance studio he works his body at, and watches in fascination and arousal the way he fluidly moves, impressing his students, Victor loves these visits too. Or even going to Phichit's cafe where Yuuri serves at the rush hours from time to time, and just simply watches Yuuri serving customers with coffees and pastries with flashing them his kind smile, Victor adores these smiles. And today is one of the days Victor misses him too much and goes over to the cafe, it's not either a lie that he craves their delicious pastries and he wants to grab one or two...or ten pieces.

Phichit greets him with a warm welcome at the entrance of the cafe with a large box in his hands, asking how he's doing. And after a friendly exchange Victor scans over the place, eyes looking in eagerness for his alpha.

Victor finally sees him, but he doesn't like what he sees. Just as his eyes catch the scene he gasps and almost screams, seeing Yuuri...his Yuuri is standing with a girl. And maybe that the irrational hormonal driven omega in him, but Victor instantly knows that this girl is after his Yuuri! Because how can he miss those flirty bedroom eyes, and those sexy too loud laughs, and those breasts! Yuuri loves breasts, Victor knows it. And maybe during his heat he was too distracted to notice it, but the past few days when they finally started making tons of love, driven by Victor's passionate desire more than his hormonal needs, it was hard to miss Yuuri's appreciation to Victor's boobs.

And this girl has boobs, lots of them. She's actually very pretty, Asian, petite, with huge boobs. She's an omega too, Victor can tell. He can easily tell by the waves of alluring pheromones she's subtly releasing to get under Yuuri's skin. One perk and con of being pregnant, Victor's increased sensitivity to scents, especially to huge breasted omegas who are seducing his alpha!

Yuuri is nodding and smiling politely to whatever she's babbling, a sweet guy as ever. But she's the one who is talking and talking, acting too familiar with him, more than a customer, they know each other. Her hands sneak so innocently to casually touch him, but oh Victor does know about these tricks. 

Victor needs to intervenge! He's gonna claim what's his like any respectable omega should. Okay alphas are the ones who claim, but Victor isn't just a typical omega. His child's father is being the object of unlawful seduction, and Victor won't let it happen. 

Slowly, he encircles the two of them from distance, barely seen to them. He examines the girl's assets, her body is hot and proportionate, definitely big boobs, but the big butt has always been Victor's game.

"Oh Victor!" Yuuri's face lights up catching Victor ogling at them from afar, like he's pleased to see him, he better be!

Victor walks confidently over them, and he doesn't miss the bitchy look on her face. Another rival in town! "Hello Yuuri, miss you so much." He kisses his cheek, rather licks and sucks at it. He feels Yuuri's body going tense and Victor loves having that effect on him.

"Victor, this is Chihoko, she's an old friend from my town, Hasetsu. It's been long since we've seen each other." Yuuri introduces her casually, the girl extends her hand to shake Victor's, a charming smile on her face. So, she's a hometown girl, and she definitely has a thing for Yuuri.

"And this is Victor..." Yuuri stops, in contemplation how to identify him. But Victor doesn't give him a room for doubt. 

"I'm his mate, who's pregnant with his child by the way." Victor says with his best yes bitch attitude, and he can't deny watching the girl's face falling in disappointment is so satisfying. On the other hand, Yuuri's smile falters in shock, because Victor is obviously an idiot and they haven't talked about their relationship yet.

"Nice to meet you. You're so lucky to be his mate, back in town every omega and many betas had their eyes on him. Only a few had the privilege to be close to him, including me, of course." She smirks, emphasizing on me. It's a war then! 

"Poor thing they can't have the chance to be his mate and have his child, an amazing feeling none of them will ever experience." Victor's name is literally Victor, he never loses. 

"Like I said, so lucky..." She replies casually, doing a great job concealing her saltiness.

"I'm also so lucky, Chihoko." Yuuri laughs awkwardly, and Victor gives him a look, yeah you better be!

"It was great seeing you, Yuuri. Hope it's not the last time, I have to go now." Finally she's giving up to the bitter defeat. Goodbye, bitch, you won't be missed.

"Goodbye, Chihoko, great seeing you too." And...she leaves.

Victor has a certain type of smile, a smile so wide with his eyes shut closed, Victor is aware how disturbing and scary this smile is. He's using it right now, with his arms crossed in question, and he can already smell Yuuri's nervous sweating...

"I'm going to finish shortly, okay?" Yuuri gives him a small kiss and turns his back to run away. But Victor catches him from the hem of his shirt, disabling him from leaving.

"So?" Victor smiles unkindly, expecting an answer.

Yuuri sighs and shrugs. "She is just a very old ex. We've not seen each other in so long. She came here for a drink and we caught up. Nothing more, nothing less..." 

"Hmm, so she's not just an old friend? Why did you Mr Yuuri?"

"I didn't. I was willing to tell you, it we could be awkward if I introduced her as an ex." 

"Okay, I'll accept this. You're always allowed to have an EX. But could you EXplain to me why that EX was trying to act more than an EX?"

"What...are you even talking about?" Yuuri lets out an ironic laugh. "This is silly, we were just talking!"

"Yeah the EX was talking and laughing and feeling you up. She was also releasing waves of her arousing scent. Do you EXpect me to believe this?"

"What scent? I didn't smell anything, besides she wasn't feeling me up!"

"Oh no sweetheart, this nose!" Victor points to his own nose, flaring his nostrils in emphasis. "This nose can never mistake scents, it's so sensitive, and I know the scent of an omega trying to allure an alpha without their notice!"

"Victor, this is silly, we're already over years ago!"

"Clearly, your EX isn't over you. How can anyone be over you anyway?" Victor pouts looking down, and Yuuri loses his mind.

"Oh Victor baby, you don't need to be jealous. You'd really think I would be attracted to someone other than you?"

"I don't know, alphas are weak. Any omega would bring them to their knees."

"But I'm not like any alpha, Victor. And I don't just go after any omega!" Yuuri smirks, poking Victor's cheek playfully, and Victor slaps his hand away.

"But I know you like boobs, and your EX has some EXtremely big boobs."

"What?" Yuuri wonders in puzzlement, "What are you even saying? What made you think that?"

"Oh trust me, I know and I know... You love boobs Yuuri... Adore them! You go crazy for mine, worship them, you would spend days and days on them, kissing and licking and sucking and...biting!" Victor takes a step forward with every word, forcing Yuuri to step back until he's cornered. Yuuri is genuinely freaked out and turned on at the same time, it shows on him. 

"That's why you used to be with women before, right Yuuri? Because you love their big, huge, round, soft, squishy, bouncing tits...right Yuuri? You love it when you bury your face into their luscious flesh, holding their heavy weight in your hands! Do you miss this feeling Yuuri? Does my flatness bother you Yuuri?"

Yuuri swallows his drool, okay maybe Victor gets him too well, and there's a mix of intimidation and arousal on his face, but the intimidation is more prominent. "I love your boobs more Victor!" Yuuri whispers, unable to find his own voice. 

But Victor isn't satisfied with the answer, insisting on terrorizing the poor guy.

"Anyway these babes are going to get all ripe and full when they're filled with my sweet sweet milk. And don't think you're gonna get a sip, perv!"

"Victor please, I love your boobs more than anything else. They are so beautiful...so delicious...so... talented? I don't want anyone else's boobs!" 

"So you only want me for my body and boobs, right?"

"God damn it Nikiforov!" Maybe this is the first time Victor witness on Yuuri losing his patience. An ugly frown on his eyebrows, deforming his soft face. Okay, Victor can't deny he took it too far. "Did you come here to fight? Do you even have any idea how I feel about you? Do I even know how you feel about me? You come here and mistrust me...accusing me that I'm messing with someone else, because of a dead relationship. You act too mindlessly jealous and you tell her we are mates without even telling me first that we are mates, but it's fine, I'm happy you're finally taking our relationship seriously. But then I only want you for your body?"

"Yuuri... I honestly don't mean to upset you. I'm not thinking straight, I'm acting weird, I don't know what's wrong with me." Victor murmurs guiltily, and without warning his eyes begin to leak.

"What what wha... no Victor please don't cry." Yuuri holds his arms gently. And Victor explodes...

"I don't know why I'm like this... And now you hate me!" Victor sobs loudly, he cries ugly like a crying infant. Yuuri attempts to desperately calms him, and every time he does it, Victor cries harder. And maybe they're standing at an isolated corner away from the eyes of the customers, but Victor's loud sobbing is attracting attention to this corner, and Yuuri tries to end the scene. 

"Please, Vitya, sweetie don't cry. I don't hate you." He wipes the tears lovingly, and Victor's shoulders shake hard. Yuuri takes him in his arms, warmly hugging him and patting his back. "There, there... I'm sorry for making you cry, baby." 

Yuuri is so warm, Victor wipes his tears and nose in Yuuri's shirt. And he slowly calms down... 

"You are so cute when you're crying. I'm sorry baby. It's just...frustrating, because... Can I talk honestly?"

Victor nods, still shaking. "Yes, please..."

Yuuri sighs heavily, he gently rubs Victor's cheek. "It's frustrating because I don't know where we stand, what the limits of our relationship, what's even our relationship? Are we temporary mates until you give birth or can we go beyond this? Are you staying with me for a while or have you permanently moved in? I need to know..."

Victor's eyes drop, and Yuuri's holds his chin up, making their eyes come in contact, his eyes got all the kindness in the world it melts Victor's heart. "I...I want this to go on, after birth... I want to be with you when our child takes their first step, says their first word, their first day at school, their first crush, their first...whatever they grow up to be. I want to be with you until our hair grey up...until I let out the last breathe." 

"Oh Victor..." Yuuri laughs and cries at the same time, he runs his fingers affectionately through Victor's hair. "you silly, your hair is already grey!" 

Victor, also laughing and crying, "So mean to me!" Yuuri giggles even more before planting an adoring kiss on his forehead, "The point is that I really...really as a man...as an omega...as a human, I really love you Yuuri. and I was too insecure and too proud to admit it to myself. I love you for who you are and not just because you're utterly amazing at everything you do or because you are so amazing to me. I just love you!" 

"Oh my god Victor!" Yuuri squeals, "I can't believe I'm hearing this. Because I love you even more and we can fight over that. And I've loved you from the first moment I've seen you even if it sounds crazy. Not because of your ethereal beauty and endless charm, I just fell for you, with no reason, with no warning. And I tried not to bother you when you first rejected me, but I couldn't. I couldn't stay away from you, I couldn't accept a reality where you don't end up with me..."

Victor doesn't let him finish, pouring the emotional frustration and loneliness and sadness of years into this one passionate kiss he captures Yuuri's mouth with. It's a loud kiss, filled with confessions and promises and love words. A deep bond between the two of them, soul consuming ,and mind blowing. Yuuri and Victor are kissing their love for each other, kissing their future baby, kissing their life together.

They are also kissing in front of about twenty people, who have also witnessed them confessing their undying love for each other, and apparently they're enjoying the show, including the cafe owner, Phichit. He enthusiastically cheers for them, clapping loudly, but then he walks over to them, they're still kissing hungrily like dogs in heat, if dogs ever kiss, and it's kind of getting out of control.

"Guys, guys...congratulations for being in love. I'm so happy for you, but you're making out in public now, and your scents are suffocating everyone here, and I can't allow this at my cafe. So kindly, get a room or something."

Finally, they break apart, panting heavily, faces flushed and wet with tears, they're a mess.

"Wow...that's weird, love can make you really nauseous?" Yuuri blurts, holding his chest with a shrunken face, scrunching his nose in uneasiness. 

"Yuuri, are you okay? I'm the one who is nauseated here..." Victor asks in concern, holding Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri answers with running to the bathroom with his hand over his mouth, apparently he's throwing up.

 

*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit Georgi is my favorite character, I love him so much oh my god! Dramatic romantic doctor, I aspire to be this dramatic when I graduate. 
> 
> Also did you like Chihoko's cameo here? I couldn't help but do it, I thought it would be funny? 
> 
> Victor is adorable right? Oh my god!  
> And the confession ended dramatic enough
> 
>  
> 
> Was this chapter funny and cute guys? I'm desperate. I put much effort into it, but I really enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think please, thank you for reading
> 
> Next update will be very soon since it's already ready. Hope you'll like it
> 
> Also guys, I'm ashamed to admit, I have no idea what's the name of victurri baby, so I'm open to suggestions. I need a cute Japanese name for the baby, for either genders or a gender neutral. I'm not spoiling the baby's sex so help me please (｡’▽’｡)♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for real.

It's not something bad he ate. It's not some gastrointestinal disturbances or digestive problem. The nausea and vomiting and abdominal bloating are persistent, and suddenly Victor isn't the only one who's feeling bad the whole day. It's been for the past week, and it doesn't sound like it will stop any soon. But Yuuri never complained from this kind of problems unless it's something he ate or maldigestion due to heavy meals. And on top of that he's generally tired through the day and drowsy, it's weird.

One day Phichit brings Yuuri home from the cafe, not feeling very well. 

"How are you exactly feeling, Yuuri?" Victor asks as he feels Yuuri's forehead checking for fever. 

"I don't know, like I constantly want to throw up, my head is always spinning, my body is heated up, there's a sense of fullness in my abdomen, my back hurts..."

"And you're repulsed by everyone's smell?" Victor asks suspiciously, the image beginning to come to clearness.

And Yuuri nods quickly. "Yes, yes, everything smells weird and disgusting..." 

Phichit slowly shakes his head, coming to the realization. "I'm no expert, but I think you're pregnant Yuuri." 

"Yes, this is typically what i feel too!" Victor confirms. 

Yuuri's eyes shift between the two of them, disbelief evident of his face. "This is silly, it might be a stomach bug or something."

"I think it's better if we consult Dr Georgi on our next appointment after two days. He's also a doctor after all." Victor suggests pressing his finger against his lip, and once Yuuri hears the name of the mentioned doctor, all sanity leaves him.

"Over my dead body we're asking doctor drama!"

 

They seek answers at Dr Georgi's anyway...

"So it's been like this for ten days and no organic reason can be found in the examination. Well, if my guess is right, which probably is, I think that's lovely." Georgi smiles, Yuuri burns in anger. 

"What's lovely about this?" Yuuri asks as he grits his teeth, ready to smash his box shaped head. 

"Do you think I infected him with my pregnancy symptoms or something doctor? Can this happen?" Victor proposes with extra concern, like he's asking when Yuuri will finally die.

"Sort of," Georgi hums in satisfaction. He takes a single rose from the vase on his desk, and inhales it romantically. Yuuri is so done, if it weren't for Victor's respect to the doctor! "I believe that we are here witnessing a rare romantic phenomenon. I think this is my first encounter with a case of sympathetic pregnancy syndrome."

"Of what?" Victor and Yuuri exclaim at the same time, causing the doctor to chuckle. 

"It's when the partner of the pregnant experiences physical symptoms of pregnancy like their partner. It's a psychosmatic syndrome, meaning it comes from the head and it physically affects the body and the hormonal balance to co-adapt to the pregnancy of the partner, something like a strong moral support, a deep physical bond. There are few theories about it, but I strongly relate yours to the theory that when two mates are deeply attached to each other, their bodies fall into a cooperative harmony that the empathy of a mate goes as far as suffering the same symptoms of their mate, and I think this is mesmerizing." 

The idea is a little strange to absorb immediately, the couple take their time staring at the dreamy doctor sniffling the rose in his hand.

"Some partners go really as far as gaining extra weight without changing their habits, and even experiencing labor pain. I never really saw anything alike, but that's what you need to expect. Isn't love just magical you two wicked witches?!"

"Wow! Yuuri that's so sweet of you! You're feeling pregnant with me?" Victor coos happily, and Yuuri's still confused.

"Yeah looks like that. But hey doc, is there a treatment or something for this?" 

"Unfortunately, no magic nor potions can make it vanish, but maybe you're lucky enough and the symptoms will subside spontaneously! It can also be triggered by extra stress and anxiety, you need to relax prince charming." 

"That's tiring and annoying..." Yuuri pouts in sympathy at Victor, taking both his hands in his and kissing the knuckles. "Baby I'm so sorry you have to go through this and struggle these evil pregnancy sickness. From now on I'll work much harder to relief and help you through this."

"Aww baby! So sweet and so good to me. You're so kind. Kiss me Yuuri!" 

Yuuri complies at once, uncaring to his surroundings. Because obviously a third presence is still with them, Dr Georgi so happily watches the couple kissing passionately. But it's fine, Dr Georgi cherishes nothing more than true love and the first case of sympathetic pregnancy syndrome.

 

************

Yuuri watches in bewilderment Victor standing in front of the mirror busy brushing his rich thick hair with concentration, Victor doesn't notice at first Yuuri standing nearby ogling him in fascination. But then he catches his attention, Victor gives him a pretty smile. 

"Can I brush your hair?" Yuuri asks shyly, so cutely like a young child asking for permission. 

Victor nods quickly and drags him the the bed, where Yuuri lays down, and Victor lays between his legs offering his head to him. Yuuri elevates himself a little on a pillow to reach the peak of Victor's head. He starts running the brush and fingers through the strands with delicacy. Victor relaxes completely under his magical touch, hums in satisfaction and murmurs, "Feels so good." 

He melts with every brush and every touch. Yuuri does a fantastic job at touching all the sensitive spots of Victor's neck, his mouth cooperates with his fingers, spreading light kisses all over Victor's scalp, his nape, at the side of his neck, at his scent gland. He whispers, "God your hair so beautiful," and takes his ear lobe between his teeth and chews gently at it, causing shivers running through Victor's spines, and he moans loudly. 

"You need to let it grow to your neck," Yuuri rubs his pulse point before running his tongue over the reddened skin, and digging his teeth gently into the muscle of Victor's neck. "Or even to you back..." Victor squirms as Yuuri slides his hand under his shirt, feeling up his back, and firmly squeezing his butt with the other hand.

And there the innocent hair brushing session takes an erotic turn, and goes full into a love making session, pretty much like every other activity they share and end up in a steamy heat of passionate sex, which happens multiple times per day. It's not for sure if it's the pregnancy hormonal rush, along with "sympathetic" Yuuri, or they're just thirsty for each other and love to have wild sex so much, but they enjoy it anyway, and when one asks the other happily obeys. Such harmony.

After a round or two, maybe three, Yuuri cuddles Victor close to his chest now, both happy and satisfied, with the knowledge that Victor's hair is now messier than it was ever, but Yuuri's proud regardless. He plays with his hair and twirls it with his expert fingers, kissing Victor's face from a minute to the other.

"I'm so crazy about you hair, I would trade my soul to the devil to have a baby with your hair, your eyes, looking entirely like you. But knowing my dominant Asian genes, god I can't believe this baby will inherit my features after all!" 

"Are you an idiot, Yuuri? If I don't have baby looking exactly like you, then what's even the point? Why would have I chosen you exactly if I didn't want a baby like you? I don't really want a snow pale baby like me that much, I need a cute baby with the warmth of the world just like you. I mean of course I'll love the baby no matter how they'll look, but it would be nice to have a mini Yuuri." 

"And waste all your ethereal beauty like this to make more boring looking people like me?"

"Shut up, Yuuri! Don't you dare to call yourself or our future baby boring looking! You're not only unjustifiably offending yourself, but you're also offending my taste since you're exactly me type." 

Yuuri chuckles sweetly, and he kisses Victor so lovingly. "Give me all the adorable small Yuuris in the world! Oh my god..." Victor sits up, startling Yuuri with his sudden movement. "In fact, show me your baby and childhood photos, do you have any?"

"I think I have a photo album here, wait for a bit..." Yuuri gets up to open a drawer, pulling the album from it, smiling. "Here it is."

Victor snatches it from him at once, and flips it open with hungry eyes. And with the first photo meeting his sight, he screams. He screams in various tones with various expressions for each adorable photo. Yuuri as an infant and toddler is too much for Victor's heart, with his pure smiles and laughter, his chubby cheeks and cute big tummy, his innocent eyes and messy hair, Victor sobs!

"Look at this! Oh my... Oh my! Look at this...this is too much. I can't handle this. I mean look at this Yuuri. LOOK!"

"Yes Victor, I'm looking, it's me actually. I didn't know you would like them this much." 

"Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me? You were literally the cutest child I've ever seen, and believe me when I say I've seen many children, I'm a kindergarten teacher! So beautiful so soft so adorable! Look at you on the beach, this tiny swimsuit, so adorable. My god...so handsome so handsome here, is that world's smallest tuxedo? I want this baby, I want it now!"

"Hello, you have him over here!" Yuuri points at himself proudly, and Victor looks unimpressed.

"No I want this baby chubby Yuuri, I want to munch on his adorable cheeks nom nom, and squeeze his squishy tummy, squishy squishy!' 

Yuuri chuckles at Victor's cuteness, he showers his face with loud kisses, and Victor gets annoyed by him, "Let me see the rest of them... Oh look at this Yuuri! Why am I not surprised by this photo?"

Yuuri coughs awkwardly, scandalized by the photo of his crying young self, horribly attached to his mother's breast. Yuuri covers his face in shame and mumbles, "I was young back then..."

"I can see, your mom is trying to pull you away from her breasts, and you're stubbornly adherent to them, you were born boob crazy Yuuri. It's in your blood!" 

"For the hundredth time, I'm not a boob crazy Victor. How did you even get this impression?"

"Do you deny that you love tits?"

"Who doesn't love them? Even you love teasing and playing with mine."

"No, you have a certain fondness with them, a special place in your heart of them. I bet you weren't even weaned until 3 years or more."

"Only two and half!" Yuuri corrects defensively, then he cover his face again mortification, Victor is tearing from laughter. Soon enough they regain their calmness and they're back to watch the photos.

"This at my first day of school, I was crying so much. Oh this is when I first went to an ice rink, look how terrified I looked on ice, fell many times back then. I remember this, first time going to Disneyland in Tokyo, such great time there..."

Yuuri gets too immersed in the memories, he doesn't notice how Victor's staring at him in admiration, drinking in his happy nostalgic features. Yuuri continues to date every picture, narrating memories from the past. "My first medal ever... Look at the shocked face, I didn't believe I could ever win a medal, even at a local competition..."

"I'm so glad." Victor interrupts him, and Yuuri looks at him with wonder, questioning. "I'm so glad you had a happy childhood." 

Yuuri's face falls, knowing the implications of Victor's sad statement. He knows it's sad and bitter because Victor can't say the same about his own childhood, the cruel life he lived with his hurt mother, escaping from the abusing father, and making a living on their own. Yuuri cups his face gently, he embraces him adoringly.

"I'm going to make you happy for the rest of your life, everyday of our life will always be memorable. I'll make up to you for every single bad day you lived. I'm erasing every sad memory in your mind and I'll replace it with much happier loving one." 

"I know my Yuuri, I know. And we'll give our child the happiest childhood and the happiest life too, right?"

"Yes yes, I'll do my best to give you both the best life."

They go back to the photo album, watching the happy memories of Yuuri.

Then Victor stops at one photo of Yuuri's school class. It seems from late middle or high school. "Oh hello there handsome newly presented alpha and his EX girlfriend, miss Chihoko!" Victor points at the photo, raising his eyebrow in question, Yuuri's eyes widen in horror.

"How...how did you notice it? I can't even remember she was in this photo. She was at my class too, please don't think I'm keeping the picture for her!" 

"Looks like miss Chihoko had a great impact on your life. Did you dedicate your first win to her too?" 

"Oh please Victor! We only dated for few months before I leave for the States to train here. And we didn't even go beyond kissing!" 

"Really? You didn't enjoy her big great boobs?" Victor smirks wickedly, playing on Yuuri's nerves is so fun.

"Listen Victor Nikiforov! One, I vaguely even remember anything of this relationship. Two, my relationship with boobs aren't different from any healthy adult person's relationship to boobs. Three, I love your boobs the most. Four, it's not my fault the girl is still pinning for me or something, I'm not easily forgotten!"

"What an arrogant prick, so full of yourself like this!"

"Yeah do you wanna be full of me too?" Yuuri wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Victor is torn between laughing and slapping him.

"God you say the most awful dirty jokes ever!"

 

*************

It's small, but it's definitely there, so present and apparent when you look casually, clearer than the shy bump that showed at the end of the third month. No this is an eye catching well developed bulge, the baby is inside. Victor has become obsessed with the mirror, spending unhealthy amount of time in front of it, standing with his side to it, checking the contour of his front. And everytime he spots the enlargement of his abdomen, he internally screams of joy.

It's true that he had to compromise his toned muscular body, one of Victor's hobbies is working out and doing sports, and his athletic body was to die for. But now he doesn't mind the curvy changes in his stature, the softness forming around his torso and thighs, the fat accumulating under his skin. His weight is still healthy though and he still looks skinny, apart from the extra kilograms. Still sexy and edible according to Yuuri, so Victor who is known to be a little too in love with his appearance isn't worried about his look or weight.

But there's still the problem of his clothes, with his size getting bigger and his clothes getting tighter. He's in need of an urgent wardrobe modifications for his outdoor outfits. At house he can survive in Yuuri's already smaller shirts (he finds much comfort in them) and the elastic banded sweats. But that's not how he can go to his work, or go in dates with Yuuri. And he's not either in the mood of shopping. He still has to shop for the baby's needs, also the preparations for the baby's room, on top of this his constant feeling of exhaustion and drowsiness. Sometimes Victor gets too overwhelmed and stressed by everything.

"Vitya... Vitya..." But this beautiful voice calling his name so affectionately can never fail to relief him, and provides him with care and comfort.

And what has Yuuri become but a slave for Victor's never ending needs? So patiently and lovingly bearing with his constant complaining and whining. He's totally fine with waking up at four am to go to the mart to buy a jar of pickles because Victor woke up craving them. He has no problem cooking ridiculous amounts of the tastiest foods that're for more than two, and handfeeding them to Victor in the mouth. What's wrong if Victor calls him every five minutes while he's at work asking to buy something, or just saying he misses him, or even just crying to him.

But nothing can be as bad as Victor's bad moods and ill temper, which Yuuri can handle masterfully and turn them to the complete opposite. Victor is literally picking up fights for anything no matter how trivial and silly it is. But Yuuri can deal with it with a confident smile. He knows when to let him yell and shout with whayever getting on his nerves, he knows when to tell him soothing words, and when to hug him.

"Vitya...Phichit's here. Are you awake baby?" He also knows how to make Victor lose his thoughts to him and get distracted.

"I'm coming..." Victor rushes out of the room, cradling his belly with his hands because damn he can. 

"Hello baby." They greet with one hot kiss, never minding Phichit, he's used to it be now anyway. 

"Look, look what I've got you." Yuuri points at the many shopping bags laid on the couch by a chilling Phichit. Victor eyes them with curiosity, and Yuuri quickly starts emptying them. "I got you maternity clothes! I know you're too tired to go shopping and you don't trust online stores, so I dragged Phichit with me to the mall to get you these really cute stuff. I love them all on my god, they are going to look good on you. Everything looks good on you!" 

Yuuri's excited face falls when he's met with Victor's shocked expression. He frowns, "You don't like that? It's okay you can choose whatever you like and I can go return them back if you-"

"Shut up! I love them!" Victor screams, without even looking at them he loves them, he loves every single article of clothes Yuuri has chosen with a careful eye just for him, he loves how Yuuri felt him and read his mind and went on instant to buy him something so personal like this. 

He jumps on him, and Yuuri watches his with his strong arms, lifting him off the ground with a loud smack on the lip.

"This is exactly what I need Yuuri, oh my god!" Victor goes through all the bags, checking the new bigger size comfy sweaters and shirts and pants, and even underwear and unusual outfits, "Oh my! Maternity gowns? I never thought about wearing them!" 

"I saw them displayed and I thought they would look so good on you, especially with your longer hair. They are also the most comfortable to wear Vitya. Look the sizes are according to months, I bought for you till the end of term. But if you need more ahead it's okay well get you too!" 

"I picked the purple and baby blue ones, do you like them Victor?" Phichit asks cheerfully. And definitely Victor likes them. 

"Yes yes of course, your tastes guys are the best." Except for few questionable fashion choices made by Yuuri, but who is Victor to criticize his taste? If his mate wants him to wear a black and red polka dot gown with a huge red bow on the chest, he will wear it with no argument. 

"Hey I was also thinking about the decorations and furnituring of the baby room. I'm done with color schemes and initial designs, I'll show them to you if you want to change or add anything, okay baby?" 

Worry? Why worry when Yuuri is always by his side?

 

***********

"I swear Chris, I'm crazy! I have no idea how this poor guy puts up with me!" 

Chris snorts inelegantly in the midst of hysterical laughs as Victor goes on telling him his weird incidents with Yuuri through the phone. 

"I mean I woke up last night, it was about three am or latter. And it has become so usual to wake him up. And the poor guy was working the whole day yesterday, he cleaned up the house, worked on the baby's room, made me dinner, worked on his comic book, took Makkachin out for a walk, then came back to fuck me nicely and thoroughly. He was dead asleep in the Ed minute after. So he basically needs a long nice sleep without any disturbance, but noooo! I'm a needy bitch who wakes him up in the dead of night...

...

"Yuuri... Yuuri wake up" 

"Hmmm, what's wrong baby? You need something? Hungry?" 

"I'm craving..."

"Yes baby, anything..."

"Like I'm tasting it in my mouth right now..."

"Go on Vitya, I'll go at once..."

"I'm craving your cock." 

"Alright baby, I'll go to the twenty four mart and I'll get... Wait wait... You said what?"

"I'm craving you'd cock, I want to blow it."

"Victor, if you're just horny you can always ask, there's no need to use your cravings as an excuse."

"No Yuuri! I'm genuinely craving it, I want to shove the spongy thing inside my mouth and suck suck suck until it milks down your cum so I can swallow it at once, I'm craving the taste and it isn't even sexual."

"W...wait here, Lilia said the cravings are the baby's cravings. Explain to me why does my baby craving my little Yuuri, this sounds so wrong."

"Did you just call your cock "little Yuuri"? What the..."

"Yes and that's how you are starting to call it from now on. The baby's senses are being developed and they can hear everything outside your cuckoo nest now, so we better watch our language, my c o c k is called little Yuuri, yours is Victor Jr, your b o o b s are tiny Vityas, and your a s s is big Katsuki because it's mine."

"Really? Tiny Vityas? How bigger should they be to earn the title giant Chihokos?' 

"Victor, what are you even-"

"Give me your fucking dick Katuski Yurri!" 

....

"I see you've taken your relationship to the next level." Chris comments, his voice is filled with humor, raspy after all this laughing.

"What level?"

"The level where you hide you're having sex for the sake of your children, that's six years married level." 

"Shut up Chris, I'm crazy and he's weird and he's enduring all this!"

"Anyway how did it end up?" 

"He let me suck his little Yuuri of course, then he gave my Victor Jr a hand and we slept peacefully after that."

"But for real, you were craving his little Yuuri?"

"I swear I honestly craved it. Pregnancy is wild, man..."

 

****************

"Thank you for coming to take care of Victor and Makkachin, Yura. Victor gets easily lonely these days and I can't stay by his side all the time." Yuuri presents him a can of cola, and Yuri accepts it with an uncaring face. 

"Yeah I did it for the PS, came to play, I don't really give a damn about him. God help me through it, he's become so obnoxiously annoying and whiny, how can you put up with that?" 

"He's just really tired, pregnancy isn't something easy, trust me." 

"Yeah you're talking like you're pregnant too and you know the feeling too well!" Yuri snorts.

"Actually, I kinda know. I have sympthatic pregnancy syndrome, it makes me feel like a pregnant. Like I had nausea and vomiting and dizziness and pain, I even gained few kilograms around my waist even I don't eat much. And I have cravings!" 

"Holy fuck! What's even that? Can you actually get that?" Yuri wonders in shock, mind blown. 

"Apparently you can, it's a psychological thing coming from coping with your pregnant omega. I don't know it's unusual." 

"Thank god I'm only into alphas!"

"Yuuri... Yuuri!" Victor calls out from the living room.

"Yes baby I'm coming. He probably wants another bowl of Katsudon." 

When they go out to him, Victor is draped over the couch, his belly incredibly prominent, seven months now! 

"Are you having dinner of the fourth time old man?"

"It's the best for you of you don't tease him, because if he starts to cry he won't stop." 

"I can hear both of you by the way! And yes Yuri when you're seven month pregnant you have dinner five times at least." 

Yuuri gives him a sweet kiss on the head, and Victor pouts bitterly. "I don't want him, Yuuri. He's so mean to me." 

"Don't worry baby, he'll be a good boy and he won't be mean, right Yuri?" Yuuri gives him a pleading look, and Yuri rolls his eyes.

"Yeah sure. I'm at your service prince Victor!" 

"I'm leaving now," Yuuri kisses Victor again and ruffles his long hair. "Don't kill each other, and Yuri watch your language around Victor, I don't want the baby to be exposed to your foul mouth."

"I'll miss you baby." Victor calls after him. Now he and Yuri are left alone. And with Yuri deprived from his basic Human Rights to piss Victor off, they sit for a while in an awkward silence. And maybe Yuri feels a little sympathy for Victor when he sees his face wincing in pain from time to time. 

He clears his throat before he starts, "So, how are you feeling these days?" 

Victor sighs as he finishes his food. "Tired all the time, but I'll live." 

Yuri eyes his belly with much curiosity, he bites his lip. "Does...does the baby move?" 

Victor smiles warmly and nods. He pulls up his shirt, exposing his stretched belly, and Yuri's eyes widen. "Moving right now, come on put your hand, you'll feel it."

Yuri sits on his knees by Victor's couch, extending his hand in hesitation, watching in fascination the barely noticeable twitches and contractures of Victor's abdomen, then gently he places it over the hugs belly. Victor watches with a big grin how Yuri's face changes in surprise, how his eyes lights up, the corners of his mouth quirking up, forming an astonished smile.

"Oh my god, it's really moving!" Yuri laughs in disbelief. "That's so cool! I already love this baby." 

Victor laughs joyfully, a threat of happy tears in his eyes. 

"If it's boy, can we name him Yuri?" 

"No, I already have two Yuris in my life, that will be more confusing." 

"When they grow up, can we teach the kid ballet?" 

"I think so?! Yuuri already wants the kid to pursue figure skating. It's too early, but I love thinking about how talented this baby can be in the future."

Yuri has already fallen for the baby, Victor is very content with this. He's sure everyone in his life will be wrapped around the upcoming baby's tiny smallest finger. 

 

**********

Being out of the house when they're so close to the end of the term is dangerous and risky in Yuuri's humble opinion, but who is he to refuse taking Victor to the cinema to watch the movie adaptation of his favorite book he's been waiting for months with the same amount of excitement as waiting for the delivery?

"I love you baby." Victor gives him a hot kiss inappropriate to the public, but it's fine. 

"I still think it's not really a good idea to go to the cinema with your belly three meters in front of you. Hope one of the scenes doesn't trigger the labor!" 

"Don't worry baby, the movie follows the book exactly, I know everything that will happen. But I still think I'll cry in the end! It's so sad!"

Yuuri pecks his cheek sweetly, "Got all the snacks you need baby? Is there anything can I bring you?"

"No baby thank you."

"Oh how lovely!" The young lady taking the seat next to Victor spots his round belly, and smiles kindly. It's been attracting much attention for a while, with people friendly congratulating him, encouraging him to be strong, and giving him advise. "You seem pretty close, congratulations!"

"Thank you, it can be in ten days or less." 

"You'll do great. My first delivery was the easiest. Have you thought about names?" 

"Were not sure yet, but if it's a girl I'm thinking about naming her Chihoko."

Yuuri groans in frustration, "Let me live please, Victor."

Shortly after, the movie starts, and with it Victor's detailed commentary starts. Because he can't stop himself from pointing out the slight differences between the movie and the book, and referencing the characters' motives and actions according to the book analysis, and spoiling few things from time to time. Yuuri doesn't mind any of that, he enjoys Victor's comments and he isn't bothered by spoilers. On the other hand, not everyone isn't bothered by spoilers.

"Like you would think she's the one who would die in the end, but it's actually him..."

"That's too much!" A guy at the seat in front of Victor shouts angrily, turning his head to look at Victor with eyes of fire. "You've been blurting bullshit from the start and I've been patient for too long, but now you spoiled the while fucking movie!"

"Hey watch your language, there's a child in here!" Yuuri frowns, gesturing to Victor's language.

"Nothing to spoil here, it's all in the book, how can't you know?" Victor replies defensively, cradling his belly by instinct. 

"You think you're privileged by being pregnant? Come on let's go out of the theater to fight, come on!"

"Oh really? Come on let's go outside!" They both leave their seats, and Yuuri helplessly follows the furious Victor, trying to calm him. 

When the three stand outside in the ready for fight position, Victor and Yuuri realize how its a mistake to pick a quarrel with the intimidating large alpha. But Victor, almost nine month pregnant, hormones soaring, know the verge of explosion, is easily raged. And he doesn't lack the courage to fight on.

"Come on now, you wanted to take it outside? We're outside now, come on big guy, punch the nine month pregnant omega, come on!"

The guy grits his teeth, doing his best to restrain his anger, after all he's not going to punch a pregnant omega. While Yuuri is holding Victor in place, inhibiting him from doing something risky, controlling his alpha instincts too to rip up the guy's throat, he doesn't want to involve Victor in a big problem, not when can barely holds his body on his own feet.

"Hey, you..." Big guy gestures his head to Yuuri, "You better be a real alpha and control your bitchy omega!" 

Yuuri growls, his alpha really kicks in and he's ready to bite his head off. Yuuri tugs the guy's shirt violently, preparing his fist in the air to punch him. And while he's driven but pure protection instincts, it's clear to Victor who's the loser in this battle. Big guy pushes Yuuri that his back hits the wall, and he's ready to jump at him...

"Oh my god!" Victor screams, "I think I'm giving birth! Help... Yuuri...ah..." Victor holds his own back, crying in pain. 

Yuuri and big guy disengage and rush to him, even the guy is concerned.

"Victor how are feeling exactly?" Yuuri asks him as he supports him.

"Pain...terrible pain at my pelvis and intense kicking at my back...it's terrible Yuuri!"

"We gotta take you to the hospital!" 

"Do you...do you need a car or something?" Big guy offers generously with real concern.

"No thank you, we've got this... can you walk Victor?" Victor's face twists and winces in pain, shutting his eyes intensely and biting at his lips. Yuuri doesn't wait for his answers and he carries him in his arms and walks away. "Thank you for um...your concern. You can go back to the movie please." 

The guy shrugs and wishes them good luck and leaves, Yuuri takes Victor and walks towards the parking lot in worry, repeating to him comforting words and kissing his head. But then Victor suspiciously shuts up. Yuuri looks down at him, only to find him holding in a laugh. 

"You are not giving birth, are you?" Yuuri asks skeptically, raising an eyebrow. 

Victor snorts, "Put me down you idiot. I was saving your ass from getting kicked." 

Yuuri almost drops him in anger. "God damn it Victor. I got worried to death about you!" 

"Will excuse me Yuuri for getting worried about You getting beaten up by a giant monster like that, are you blaming me for a while lie?" 

"Well if you didn't pick on fight with him and act all sassy, we wouldn't have been in that position!" 

"Really? As if he wasn't the one who started insulting me at the movie!"

"You spoiled the whole movie for him, the guy had the right to be angry?" 

"Yeah right. He has every right to beat up a very pregnant omega who spoiled his watching pleasure!" 

"No, he has every right to beat up the idiot alpha accompanying him!"

"Aha! So that's why you are so mad? Because you were to get my ass kicked for me? Well, I didn't ask you to be beaten for me. I can take it very well even with the privilege of being pregnant, I can fight!" 

"Of course I will get beaten for at any given day, you don't need to ask to! It's my job here Victor to get my ass kicked for you, and I do it because I love you and I don't mind it. i would take a bullet for you, Victor!" 

Maybe Yuuri's theatrical way of expressing his will to get beaten for Victor makes his heart soften at once, "Aww Yuuri, you would die for me?" Victor gasps, clutching his touched heart.

Yuuri takes his hands and looks deeply in his eyes, all willing and determinate, "I would happily die for you Victor." 

"If we go back in time, you would have got beaten harshly until you have a black eye and broken nose and five fractured ribs with a dislocated shoulder for me, Yuuri?" 

"And a whole broken leg and even a kick in the balls making me roll on the ground!"

"Aww Yuuri, I love you so much!"

"Oh Vitya I love you more!"

After a few dramatic make up kisses, they walk with Yuuri's arm around Victor protectively, their heads resting on each other.

"But how have they not read the book? I can't understand." Victor argues, still insisting he has done nothing wrong.

"Because not everybody loves to read, Vitya, and you know that. You need to stop spoiling everything, you even spoil things for yourself, like you can't wait until I finish an issue of the series and you keep asking me about the ending I'm planning!"

"And you always mislead me, and change the ending or add an unexpected twist, you evil trickster!" 

Yuuri chuckles, "Because I love surprising you, you love surprises don't you? Even if you have no problem with spoilers, you still want to be surprised, isn't this why you still don't want to know the baby's primary gender that Dr Georgi was begging to even give you a hint?" 

Victor laughs adorably, he's about to reply but suddenly he stops. He stops laughing, he stops talking, he stops walking. He just freezes in his place with a dead look on his face. And Yuuri freaks out.

"Yuuri, I don't think we'll have to wait more to the baby's gender." Victor says with a raspy voice. Yuuri gives him another scared face, flaring his nose and sniffing the air saturated with a distinguished scent. 

"It's happening for real this time, isn't it?" 

"Yes Yuuri, my water just broke, and I feel a weird dull pain... I'm having the baby now, Yuuri!"

 

**********

"Fucking fuck... fuck... I can't... this fucking hurts!" Victor growls the he pants rapidly, desperate to remember the right way to regulate his breathing. His face is blood red, sweating profusely, veins so prominent about to pop. He squeezes Yuuri's hand with all he has with power, almost crashing the bones under his violent grip, while Yuuri holding in his cry of pain. And how can he allow to express pain when he's not the one giving birth. However, Yuuri is still grateful that his sympathy syndrome didn't extend to include the labor pains.

"Baby, language!" Yuuri reminds him, planting a comforting kiss in his hair.

"I don't give a f...duck! I'm allowed to curse and swear as much as I want! I've been going through this for ducking hours!"

"Mr Victor please remember, your breathing! Like you've learnt!" Dr Georgi who is fortunately present during the delivery helps him.

"No I can't take this... I can't!"

"We are so close Mr Victor, the miracle's beloved head is almost out of the cave..."

"Don't ducking call my baby miracle or my choanal hole cave!" Victor screams at him, but Dr Georgi is of course too used to this, keeps his cool. Then Victor pulls Yuuri by his surgical gown to him. "You ducking did this! You did this to me! You ducked me until I got pregnant and now I'm this pain you ducking Katsukihole!" Translation: fucking asshole.

"Whoa, but you are the one who asked for it! How is it my fault?!"

Victor can't answer, the pain has become too overwhelming that it puts him in a semi unconscious state, and suddenly Victor isn't aware of his surroundings. Everything is blurry and edgeless, a faint picture of his mate and doctor and nurses faces, distant voices and far cries and cheers...

And it happens...

***********

Everything is unbelievable to Victor, it's like a lucid dream too real yet too good to be true. Victor stares down at the tiniest human he's ever held in his life, so small, so powerless, and so fragile. It makes him irrationally scared to even move, like one incorrect movement will disturb the soft angel cradled in his arms. The amazement almost blinds him from looking closely at the detailed features of how own son. 

His own son! His and Yuuri's son is finally between his hands. How unbelievable, how magical, and how amazing! 

Victor's finger runs over the baby's eyebrow, his breathing hitches when the closed eyed baby shudders at the gentle touch. Then Victor touches his silky hair, light brown, a lovely intermediate between Victor's platinum blonde and Yuuri's jet black. And while the baby's features are not too defined yet, it's easy to spot the sweet button resembling Yuuri's, and the small cupid bow lips shaped like Victor's. And although the face is too small, but the checks are as full and cubby as Victor ever dreamt of, tinged with rosey blush. The skin is smooth and white as ice, Victor's mark. 

But what he is really curious about is the eyes. Victor wishes for nothing more than Yuuri's warm doe eyes, but the baby's eyes are firmly shut, deeply asleep, still not used to the world's light. But his eyelashes are uniquely thick and long, touching with the top of the round cheeks. 

In conclusion, his baby is the most gorgeous baby ever born to a human, objectively, non biased.

"Vitya! We've made it!" Yuuri rubs his arm, giving him multiple kisses all over his face. Victor loves his eyes from the baby to him, giving both of them looks of adoration and love. It's too much for his heart that it pounds so hard in his chest. It's better than all he ever wanted or imagined.

"Yuuri! How can I thank you enough? How can I thank you for giving me the life and love I used to lack? Words can describe my love and gratitude to you. You gave me everything...everything!" Happy tears roll down his cheek, and Yuuri shakes his head in disapproval, not wanting Victor to shed another tear.

"And you're my entire life and love Vitya. Please don't cry, your tears are too precious." 

"Sorry, I'm just so...so happy Yuuri. I never knew such a feeling could exist, it's overwhelming and I can't fully recover." 

Yuuri gives him a comforting kiss on his lips, then looks down at their son in Victor's protective arms. "Look at our boy, isn't he the best boy ever? Who's the good boy, hug? Who is the best boy in the world? Yes your guess is right! You're the best boy!" Yuuri showers the baby with butterfly pecks, giggling sweetly as he holds his fine hand between his fingers.

Victor laughs, "Yuuri, you're not petting Makkachin, this is our son!"

"Our son! These two words hold much music to them. He's so beautiful on my god! As expected from you good looking parents like us!"

Victor chuckles so hard, holding the baby closer to his chest. "You're still so full of yourself!"

"Yeah don't you miss being full of me?"

"Yuuri! The baby is already here, language!" 

"It's okay he won't understand." Yuuri answers logically, taking his chance to kiss Victor too erotically, and Victor responds hungrily, before playfully pushing him. 

"Cut it down pervert! There's a baby here. But look... It's a boy like you wished, a mini Yuuri like I wished." 

"Yes thank god it's not a girl, you would have named her Chihoko or something!" 

"You know me too well. Oh by the way, what should we name our beautiful baby? I promised I would give him a Japanese name, and I looked up names. But god, I got too torn apart between different choices, also the different Kanji spellings to one name, each having a different meaning. So you name him!"

"Oh that's hard. I didn't think about names because I was depending on you. Let's just name him Victor Jr it something."

"I would love to remind you that you censored my c o c k with Victor Jr."

"Oh right, we can't have one Victor senior and two juniors, that will be confusing."

"Are you sure Chihoko is a girls only name?"

"Victor, please!" 

Victor cackles uncontrollably, taking his time to form a coherent speech. "It never fails to be hilarious to me, my god."

Yuuri frowns, teased and upset. "Let's give him a name like Mark or something."

"Eww! No, no son of mine is having an ordinary English name." 

Yuri keeps quiet, his eyes focusing with intense, too deep in thought. Then gradually, a soft smile forms on his face. "I...I think I found a name. What about Haruki? It could mean shining brightly..."

"Haruki..." Victor repeats thoughtfully, rolling the name off his tongue, tasting it in his mouth, and the more he repeats it, the more he falls in love with it.

"It sounds so beautiful with you saying it, Vitya." Yuuri smiles pleasantly. 

"I like it Yuuri... We can also call him Haru, that's popular I think."

"Do you know who I chose it?" 

Victor gazes him in question, eyes shimmering with curiosity. And Yuuri replies with slipping his hands into his pocket, hunting from it a small...jwelery box?

"I want the name of our son to be... Haruki Katsuki-Nikiforov." Yuuri murmurs, opening the box to reveal a pair of gold rings, and Victor forgets to breathe, gaping amazingly at the mesmerizingly shining ornaments. 

"I've been meaning to give you this for too long. And I think the best time to give them at the birth of our baby, because it's a rebirth for them. These rings are supposed to be a bond for us, the way how they shine is to emphasize how bright our love, and our baby's name has the same significance." 

"Yuuri..." Victor sobs, unable to control his tears this time. 

"So will you give me the honor of marrying me Victor Nikiforov? And I promise I'll work hard to be the best husband and father to you and our son, to make my family the happiest. I know we still haven't bonded as mates yet, so let's do this on our wedding night." 

"Yes... Of course yes Yuuri, I want to be your husband..."

Yuuri takes both Victor and little Haruki between his arms with the warmest hug. 

"I've changed a lot. Everything about me changed, a don't even remember what the old me was like. I can now be genuinely happy, I'm no longer lonely, I'm not insecure. I can rely on someone I love and trust. I can feel cherished and safe. I knew the baby would change my life and make it bearable, but he also brought you in my life before he was even made. I love you Yuuri, I love you Haiku!"

"I love you more Victor, I love you both. You has given a purpose to my life and blessed it with meaningful love. And I couldn't even dream of reaching this level with, because to me you were a dream out of reach. I love you so much!"

With all the sobbing and overwhelming emotions Victor suddenly chuckles, kissing down his son.

Yuuri smiles, "What's so funny?"

"Just remembered the seven rules..."

"Oh my god! That's a painful memory, I wanted to throw you at the sea back then."

"You didn't have any intention to follow them, did you?" Victor asks slyly, and Yuuri smirks.

"Only because I knew you couldn't follow them. I'm irresistible baby."

"So full of yourself!"

Before Yuuri can respond with his signature dirty joke, a sweet high pitched cry arises from the adorable little creature...

"Look! Even Haruki personally intervened to stop your terrible joke." Victor shakes the baby softly, laughing with Yuuri sweetly.

 

**********

"I have to admit, ten years into the career of magic and medicine, this magnificent baby is the most stunning I've brought to life." Dr Georgi praises, and pride fills both Yuuri and Victor.

"So I see you're both so healthy and well, you've got your care and vaccines, and you're now ready to be released to the outer world blessing it with this wonderful being." 

"Thank you Dr Georgi, I really appreciate your efforts, you've done some much for me." Victor says in gratitude. 

Dr Georgi wipes an invincible tear, shoulders trembling as he gestures him to stop. Yuuri is too happy to roll his eyes at his dramatic antics. "Thank you Dr Georgi." He says as well.

Then the happy couple leave the hospital carrying now their baby heading home. And when the three of them arrive, they find a small gathering of their close ones. And with one glimpse at the hazelnut eyed baby, everyone falls in love with the baby. 

Lilia and Yakov cry like babies in front of the baby. 

Phichit snaps a ridiculous amount of pictures with the baby, and decides to dedicate a whole instagram account to the new born, suggesting it the parents to document the growth and development of their baby, which they happily welcome.

Sara squeals like crazy, wishing she had a baby.

Even Chris cries as Haruki holds his finger with his entire little hand. 

And to say Yuri is immediately crazy about him, is an understatement, he keeps carrying him, vowing to be the child's guide through life to coolness, saving him from his pathetic uncool parents. 

Even Yuuri's parents videocall from Japan to congratulate them and they swoon with they see Haruki, promising to come as soon as they could to see the baby in person.

And Victor is on top of world. He's no longer defined as the angry alpha hating independent hard to please omega. He has become the happiest father with the most adorable baby engaged to the best alpha on the world... Talk about a character development! 

*********

"Do you know Mr Haruki that we would die for you? Do you have any Idea that everyone around you would literally die for you?" Victor whispers calmly as he swings his baby in his arms, inducing calmness and sleep into him, and Haruki fights the sleep away. Every time his lids surrender they quickly flutter open.

"I love you so much, do you love me too?" Victor reasonably waits for an answer, the infant extends his hand to his father's face. "Aww baby, you love me too!" He immerses his face with loud kisses, making Haruki giggle adorably. 

"Your laughter is so cute Haru, so cute..so cute. Maybe I should just eat you." 

"Vitya baby, put him already in his crib, you're keeping him up." Yuuri's complaining voice comes from behind, then Victor feels his steps approaching him. And Yuuri wraps his arms around him, hugging him from the back and planting a filthy kiss on his neck. 

"Oh baby..." Victor moans as he tilts his head, giving more room for Yuuri to intoxicate him with luscious kisses. 

"Be more specific, baby Katsuki or baby Haruki?" Yuuri murmurs as he licks a wet strip along his neck, hands digging into the firm flesh if his butt.

"You twisted pervert!" Yuuri howls when Victor elbows him painfully.

Victor places Haruki in his crib and once the baby touches his beddings he gives up to sleep.

"Finally!" Victor sighs, and then with a smug face be turns to Yuuri. "So baby Katsuki, what do you want?"

Yuuri licks his tongue, saying, "Well I miss Vitya and I want to play with him, my little Yuuri is aching for big Katsuki and I would love to duck you hard until you forget your name, how about that?"!

"How about you carry me to bed?" Victor answers seductively, and Yuuri hurries to comply...

"So what do you think about my little Vityas these days?" He asks as he playfully tickles his neck.

"Oh much better than any giant Chihokos!" 

"Kiss me Yuuri."

Yuuri gladly accepts, and he stumbles the rest of the way to bed.

*****The End*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it finally over? Is it? No more unplanned chapters? Yes yes no more tricky chapters
> 
> Anyway I'm glad I finally finished. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Is it fluffy and funny enough? Did you like the final chapter? Did you like this story? I really hope so.
> 
> I can already see their baby I love haruki so much, most amazing baby ever, Yuuri and Victor are great parents I'm sure! 
> 
> I kinda have to admit this story could have gone better, but I tried my best. I feel like I should have added more depth to the characters, maintained their personalities and developed it well, but I kept focusing on one thing which is having the baby, so forgive me if you find it lacking or something. I still think it's good enough hopefully.
> 
> I feel so exhausted I don't know why xD but yeah this story has drained me.
> 
> Thanks for everyone kept reading, and thanks for all your amazing encouraging comments, and for kudos and everything. You're amazing guys, Yuri on ice is amazing!!!!


End file.
